Te vas y,¿Lo nuestro?
by GingerLuna-Grint
Summary: Ron y Hermione comienzan una hermosa relación después de pasada la guerra, seis meses después, la castaña decide irse en busca de sus padres. pero también se siente confundida respecto a su relación con el pelirrojo, pasan 4 años después y ella regresara, pero, no lo hará sola, regresa con una hija de ambos. Personajes de la gran J. K. Rowling.
1. El principio de todo

El principio de todo

Habían pasado 6 meses desde que la batalla llego a su fin, Ron y Hermione habían iniciado una hermosa relación, eran muy felices pues después de 7 largos años por fin podían estar juntos. De amarse ellos estaban seguros o eso al menos era lo que ellos pensaban.

Hermione estaba también muy feliz pero estaba preocupada porque sus padres no aparecían, tenia ganas de ir a buscarlos por su cuenta pero el ministerio le dijo que era algo arriesgado, pero ella no soportaría pasar más tiempo sin ellos.

Un día estaba charlando con Ginny en la habitación de esta.

— Ginny, necesito saber de mis padres pero con todo esto que me dice el ministerio de que pronto los encontraran no me deja tranquila.

— Lo sé Hermione, pero recuerda que apenas pasaron 6 meses desde que todo esto termino y es un poco arriesgado que te vallas a Australia a buscarlos, ¿Qué tal si te sucede algo?

— Pero tu bien lo has dicho, son seis meses sin verlos, ya no lo soporto, no me siento mal aquí en tu casa, me siento en familia, también estoy con Ron, pero extraño a mis padres, quiero verlos y abrazarlos y explicarles porque les borre la memoria.

— Te entiendo amiga, pero también este tiempo te ha servido demasiado para ir fortaleciendo tu relación con Ron cada día.

-Ron…

-¿Qué pasa? Ese suspiro con el nombre de mi hermano, no me suena nada bien

-nada, claro que lo amo- o eso creo, pensó la castaña, ya que debido a tantos problemas con lo de sus padres, ahora muchas dudas e inseguridades se estaban apoderando de ella, era obvio que amaba a Ron, eso jamás lo dudaría pero ahora con todo esto no tenia cabeza para su relación con el pelirrojo, cosa que el también estaba notando, ya que a veces la notaba distante, se preguntaba si lo quería o todo lo que le había demostrado en estos largos seis meses de relación eran mentiras, decidió que tenia que hablar con ella.

-Hermione, ¿podemos hablar un momento?, ven vamos al lago que esta cerca de la madriguera

—Claro cielo, vamos.

Ambos salieron de la madriguera con dirección al lago que estaba cerca de la madriguera, se sentaron bajo un árbol que daba una refrescante sombra y el chico comenzó a hablar para romper el silencio

-Hermione, te he notado algo distante conmigo, se que estas preocupada con lo de tus padres, pero tampoco me abandones a mí.

—Lo sé Ron, esto me tiene algo distraída pero comprende, hace seis meses que no veo a mis padres y quisiera ir a Australia a buscarlos, traerlos, no te estoy abandonado, estos seis meses han sido totalmente maravillosos contigo

—Entiendo nena, yo también soy muy feliz con lo nuestro, esto supera todo lo que viví soñando durante estos años, mira que te parece, si hoy en la noche salimos a un lindo lugar, creo que a ambos nos hace falta.

—Claro, me encantaría-La chica le dio un corto beso a su novio, es obvio que lo amaba, esos tontos pensamiento que tuvo en la habitación de Ginny eran una especie de fantasmas que la seguían atormentando, estaba confundida con sus sentimientos hacia Ron, preocupada por sus padres y esto la hizo tomar una difícil decisión pero lo tenia que hacer, desobedecería lo que el ministerio le dijo y partiría rumbo a Australia, esperaba que también después de encontrar a sus padres pudiera aclarar sus sentimientos pero no contaba con algo, que la búsqueda tal vez se extendería y ella terminaría con una hermosa sorpresa.


	2. El principio de todo segunda parte

El principio de todo (segunda parte)

Ron la llevo a un lindo restaurante cerca de Londres, era muggle por supuesto, cenaron y conversaron de cosas sobre su relación.

—Hermione, te amo demasiado, no sé que haría si tú algún día me dejaras. —La chica estaba bastante nerviosa, ya que ella pensaba dejarlo pero seria para ir en busca de sus padres, decidió que no le diría nada a nadie, ya que sabia que toda la familia Weasley se pondría en su contra, sobre todo Ron.

—Claro que no me iré de tu lado, mi amor, te amo, estaría loca si te abandonara.

Los chicos decidieron caminar por las tranquilas calles de la ciudad, era un poco temprano para volver a la madriguera, Ron la tomo desprevenida y la beso dulcemente, cosa que la castaña acepto gustosa.

—Jamás me abandones, no quiero perderte nunca, promételo Hermione Jean Granger.

—Te lo prometo Ronald Billius Weasley. — La castaña no sabia de donde había sacado el valor para decirle eso al chico, puesto que ella estaba decidida a marcharse para buscar a sus padres y alejar esos horribles pensamientos sobre su relación con Ron, era algo imposible de creer, que Hermione Granger dudara del amor que le profesaba al pelirrojo pero el no encontrar ni tener noticias de sus padres la estaban confundiendo.

—Lo has prometido, yo también te prometo no abandonarte y amarte el resto de mi vida, ¡Wow! Yo, Ron Weasley diciendo cursilerías, ¿Ves lo que me provocas Hermione?

—¿Qué seas súper tierno conmigo? Sí, quien lo diría, te amo, lo hare hoy y siempre y jamás te abandonare.

—Te amo Mione, ¡TE AMO!

—jajaja, no grites Ron- lo reprendió cariñosamente, ya que cuando el chico gritó esto, algunas personas no pudieron dejar de observarlo como si estuviera loco y claro que lo estaba, estaba loco por Hermione Granger.

Decidieron aparecerse en la madriguera, para ser mas específicos en la habitación de Ron, ya era algo tarde y Harry no estaba en la habitación del pelirrojo, ya que su cama estaba perfectamente tendida, Ron aprovecho para besar a su hermosa castaña, la chica estaba algo triste porque a partir de mañana las cosas cambiarían y no vería por un buen tiempo a Ron, no se lo demostró, aunque por dentro moría por eso, las cosas fueron subiendo de tono y cuando menos lo esperaban ya estaban haciendo el amor por primera vez, ambos estaban felices, llevaban deseándolo por mucho tiempo y por fin había llegado el momento.

Eran las cinco de la madrugada, Ron y Hermione dormían plácidamente después de una noche como la que habían vivido hace unas horas, el chico tenia una sonrisa en el rostro y tenia a Hermione sobre su pecho, la abrazaba como si alguien se la fuese a arrebatar, Hermione decidió que era hora de levantarse e irse, ya que la señora Weasley acostumbraba a despertar temprano y preparar el desayuno. La chica tenia lagrimas en los ojos, no quería dejar a Ron pero también estaban sus padres, tenia que encontrarlos y así poder regresar, pero no contaba que con su regreso las cosas serian muy diferentes.

Cuando ya tenia toda listo, pues un día anterior decidió arreglar todo para poder partir temprano, se despidió con un beso.

—Te amo, jamás lo olvides y discúlpame por dejarte ahora, mis padres me necesitan.

El sol brillaba en la madriguera, Ron dormía plácidamente en su cama, empezó a estirarse un poco, cuando noto que algo o más bien alguien le faltaba a su lado.

—Hermione, Hermione, ¿Dónde estas?

Harry entro a la habitación del chico y Ron no dudó en preguntarle sobre su novia, ya que tal vez ya estaba abajo desayunando.

—Harry, ¿No has visto a Hermione?

—No Ron, justo eso te venia a preguntar, no esta en toda la casa y tu mamá ya se preocupó, pensamos que estaría contigo, con eso de que aun ella tiene algunas pesadillas, pensamos que tal vez durmieron juntos, ¡Oh!, pero por lo que veo si que tuvieron una buena noche.

—Cállate Harry, ¿Como qué no esta por toda la madriguera?, esto no puede estar pasando, ella me dijo que no me abandonaría nunca. —El pelirrojo comenzó a gritar desesperadamente. —¡HERMIONE, HERMIONE PORQUE ME MENTISTE? HERMIONE REGRESA, TE NECESITO!

—¿Qué es todo ese escandalo?- Entraron Ginny y la señora Weasley.

—Hermione se fue, me mintió. —Dijo Ron, lleno de ira al igual que con algunas lagrimas porque su castaña le había dicho que jamás lo abandonaría, pero ella no cumplió a su promesa.

—Eso no puede ser, ¿Donde se metió?, tranquilo hijo, lo mas probable es que haya salido a arreglar algunas cosas y no tarde, tal vez fue a pasear cerca del lago. —Dijo la señora Weasley, tratando de darle ánimos al menos de sus hijos varones.

—¡MAMÁ, RON, HARRY! —llegó gritando Ginny. — Las cosas de Hermione no están en mi habitación, se fue, y no dejo ninguna nota.

—Eso no es posible, ella me prometió que no se iría que no me dejaría, solo jugó conmigo y mis estúpidos sentimientos, ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de esa insufrible sabelotodo? —El chico lloraba, lloraba de desilusión y tristeza, porque ella se fue y sin dejarle una nota, se fue después de que esa noche se habían o al menos el pensaba que le había demostrado todo el amor que sentía.

Las personas que se encontraban en la habitación del pelirrojo, decidieron dejarlo un momento a solas y bajar.

—Me prometiste que no lo harías, te vas, ¿y lo nuestro? Al parecer nunca te importó, nunca, maldita sea, te odio Hermione Granger pero también te amo y a ti no te importo, solo jugaste conmigo. — El pelirrojo se paso así todo ese día, no tenia ánimos de nada, estaba sufriendo aunque una castaña que estaba en Australia también sufría por esa dura y difícil decisión.

—Tenia que buscar a mis Padres Ron, no podía estar tranquila si no los encuentro, no era justo para ti que yo no te pusiera demasiada atención, espero que no me odies por esto. —La castaña estaba en una habitación de un hotel, había llegado a Australia, al otro día emprendería la búsqueda de sus padres, aunque no sabia que estaría en aquel país mas tiempo de lo esperado y Ron no la perdonaría facialmente, le dolía que le mintiera, que no le dijera que se iría y tal vez dentro de poco recibiría noticias nada agradables por parte del pelirrojo.

bueno aquí tienen el segundo capitulo, no me odien por esta historia pero tenia ganas de escribir algo dramático, si les interesa, pueden pasarse por mis otras historias, tal vez, no prometo nada, suba el tercer capitulo de esta historia, ya que quiero empezar a subir lo que en si es la historia y no alargarme mucho con el principio


	3. Buenas y malas noticias

**Disculpen la demora con el capitulo, pero he tenido un mes o mas de pfff, ni hablar, subiré el resto de los capítulos.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y lecturas. :)**

Buenas y malas noticias

Hermione se encontraba al siguiente día preparando sus cosas para ir al ministerio australiano a pedir informes sobre sus padres ya que horas después de haber abandonado la madriguera fue al ministerio de magia en Londres y le informaron que el cuartel de Aurores de Australia era el que llevaba acabo la búsqueda y se enviaban los informes al cuartel ingles, antes de irse le pidió a Kingsley que si preguntaban si la habían visto que dijera que no, ya no quería causar mas problemas a la familia Weasley pero con su reciente acto lo estaba consiguiendo.

-FLASHBACK-

—Ya te lo he dicho Hermione, tengo ordenes estrictas de no dejarte salir del país. —Dijo un malhumorado Kingsley.

—Entiéndeme, tengo que ir por mis padres, ya pasaron seis meses y los tontos Aurores me dicen lo mismo, quiero ir a buscarlos por mi cuenta y no me importa si me das o no permiso, puedo ahora mismo tomar un vuelo rumbo a Australia y buscarlos por mis propios medios. — Hermione estaba furiosa, Kingsley accedió a darle el permiso.

—De acuerdo Hermione, te daré el permiso para que viajes, lo harás a la manera muggle, avisare al ministerio australiano para que te atiendan en cuanto llegues y te ayuden con la búsqueda.

— Gracias, también te quería pedir un ultimo favor.

—¿De qué se trata?

— Si alguien de la familia Weasley viene y te pregunta por mí, diles que no me has visto, no quiero que se preocupen.

— es una mala idea, pero no te preocupes, lo haré

-fin flashback-

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Hermione Granger y quiero saber sobre la búsqueda de los señores Wilkins

—¡Oh!, permítame un momento, nos avisaron del ministerio de magia en Londres que usted vendría, por favor pase a la oficina del jefe de Aurores en lo que yo busco el expediente de la búsqueda de los señores Wilkins

—Claro, muchas gracias, ¿Es esta puerta, cierto?

—Claro señorita Granger

En la madriguera, para un pelirrojo las cosas no iban bien, extrañaba a la castaña pero también estaba muy enfadado, no podía creer que Hermione le mintiera, desde el día anterior no salía de su habitación y no había querido probar bocado.

—Ron, tu madre dice que si bajaras a comer, ya casi van dos días que estas así. —Dijo Harry, ya que también a él le afectaba ver a Ron así.

—¡NO ENTIENDEN QUE NO! Hermione se fue, me mintió, al menos pudo haber dejado una nota en donde dejaba claro que no me quería y no ilusionarme como un tonto, maldita sea, yo sí la amo pero también la odio, solo jugó conmigo Harry. —Dijo algo rojo de ira pero con unas lagrimas juguetonas en sus ojos, no podía evitar ponerse así.

—Yo también estoy decepcionado por la actitud que tomo Hermione pero es mi amiga, al menos pudo decirnos la razón de su partida pero no. Sus padres no pudieron ser el motivo ya que la ultima carta y bueno según lo que ella nos dijo, pronto estarían de regreso, esto es tan raro.

—Deja de defenderla, ¿Quieres? Te pareces a Ginny. Ella se largo porque tal vez se harto de mi y se dio cuenta que soy muy poca cosa y no me dijo nada para no hacerme sufrir, te apuesto a que se largo a Bulgaria con el tarado de "Vicky" y sus padres llegaran allá. Parece que nadie se da cuenta que el que esta sufriendo soy yo, a todos se les hace raro que se largara. Por favor Harry, déjame solo.

Ron y Harry estaban totalmente equivocados, Hermione tuvo que decir eso a sus amigos porque últimamente la veían muy decaída, la verdad en las cartas que el ministerio enviaba siempre decían que volverían pronto o que la búsqueda se extendería y la castaña estaba muy triste y desilusionada, por eso tomo esa dura decisión.

—Buenas tardes señorita Granger, Sophie me paso el pergamino del expediente de sus padres o mejor dicho, de los señores Wilkins. Mire, no quiero mentirle mas porque eso seria no ético de mi parte, lamento decirle que no los encontramos, la casa en la que vivían y el consultorio están vacíos, preguntamos a algunos cuantos muggles de la zona y nos dijeron que salieron fuera de la ciudad de Sídney, suponemos que salieron de vacaciones o de plano se mudaron de ciudad o incluso de país.

A Hermione la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua helada, no lo podía creer, nunca contó con que sus padres pudiesen trasladarse a otro lugar, entonces se quedaría bastante tiempo en aquella ciudad.

—¡Por Merlín! Eso no puede ser, yo me encargue de que en su nueva memoria les gustara esta ciudad como para quedarse para siempre.

—Lo sabemos, nos dieron el informe de parte del ministerio ingles con los detalles del hechizo y todo eso. Señorita esto es algo que no podrá librar usted aquí sola, yo le recomiendo que regrese a Inglaterra, nosotros la mantendremos informada.

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! Sola o con su ayuda yo encontrare a mis padres, llevo un año con casi siete meses de no verlos y ahora más que nada, no puedo regresar a Inglaterra

—Como usted decida señorita, es bajo su propio riesgo.

—Muchas gracias y que tenga un buen día. — Dijo la chica sin esperar la respuesta del jefe de Aurores, ¿Como se atrevía a decirle eso? Ella no podía regresar a Inglaterra sin sus padres, y no podría mirar a la cara a los Weasley después de haberse marchado sin decir nada, era una gryffindor y era valiente pero ella tenía que ver por sus padres primero.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que llego a Australia, el ministerio ingles y el de aquel país le brindaron su ayuda para poder dar con sus padres, Hermione estaba segura que ellos regresarían a esa casa, ya que tenía la punzada de que ellos tal vez fueron llamados a una convención o algo relacionado a su trabajo, todos los días montaba guardia fuera de la casa de sus padres o a veces se trasladaba a otras partes de aquel país acompañada por un auror, hasta el momento no tenía éxito en su búsqueda. Llego a su habitación en un modesto hotel, ya que traía dinero para unos cuantos meses y debía ser cuidadosa con el. La habitación era algo sencilla, tenía un ventilador, una cómoda cama y una vieja televisión, estaba en la ciudad, para ir al mar tenía que cruzar una ancha avenida pero eso no era lo importante para ella en ese momento, algo la venia abrumando desde hace unos días, ya que últimamente despertaba con unas terribles nauseas, tenía mareos y la mayoría de la comida le daba asco, solo llegaba y dormía como si no lo hiciera en años, pensó que tal vez fue por la dura jornada que venia haciendo desde hace dos semanas pero no se había percatado que hace unos días su periodo no había llegado.


	4. Una inesperada sorpresa

**Una inesperada sorpresa**

Ron había accedido a salir de ese oscuro encierro que no le traía nada bueno, sus padres intentaban hablar con él en vano, porque siempre terminaban discutiendo, llevaba dos semanas así, ya no permitió que el "fantasma de Hermione Granger" lo abrumara mas y sin mas decidió empezar desde cero, prometiendo se que se olvidaría de ella, costara lo que costara, aunque eso seria imposible o tal vez no

—Buenos días familia

—Ronnie, cielo, que bueno que por fin saliste de tu habitación, mira que pálido y flacucho estas, ven vamos a desayunar

—Gracias mamá, hola Harry, hola enana

—Vaya, regreso mi hermanito, ¡gracias a Merlín! Nos tenias muy preocupados. —Decía una contenta Ginny, ella por su parte sabia que Hermione o lo había deducido que se fue por sus padres o eso pensaba pero se le hacia muy raro que su mejor amiga ni una nota dejara, estaba enfadada con ella por dejar a Ron sin una explicación pero también porque se fue así sin mas, aunque por otro lado estaba preocupada por ella

—Sí Ginny, el gran Ron Weasley ha regresado, Hey George ¿Aun puedo ayudarte con Sortilegios Weasley?

—Claro Ronnie, no puedo con tanto trabajo, oh pero te llego una carta muy importante, ten.—El gemelo le extendió un sobre, el corazón de Ron se acelero, pensando que era una carta de cierta chica pero su sonrisa casi se esfuma al ver que era de parte de la academia de Aurores.

El pelirrojo la abría con las manos temblorosas, como cuando abrió el vociferador que su madre le envió en su segundo año en Hogwarts, leyó atentamente la carta y se le formo una gran sonrisa en el rostro

—Me han ofrecido una plaza en la academia, puedo terminar Hogwarts o entrar directamente, eso es brillante.

—Sí Ron, entonces ¿Aceptaras? —Le pregunto un muy emocionado Harry Potter.

—Claro que sí compañero.

—Entonces iremos juntos.

—Y tú Ginny, ¿Regresaras a Hogwarts? — Pregunto el pelirrojo.

—Claro que sí Ron, aunque creo que alguien a quien no deseamos ver, estará ahí, sabemos que Hermione...

—Sí, sí, la gran Hermione Granger regresara a Hogwarts, créeme, su estúpido pelón odioso le pagara el mejor colegio de magia búlgaro para que su noviecita termine su educación.

—Ron, no estamos seguros de si ella se fue con él.

—Ginny o bueno todos, quiero pedirles que ya no mencionen nada de esa mujer en mi presencia, háganlo mientras yo no este, no quiero volver a saber nada de ella nunca, bueno me voy a sortilegios y Harry, ¿paso por ti para ir a ver lo de la academia?

—Claro Ron, mejor te veo en el callejón, tengo cosas que hacer por allá.

—Vámonos Ronnie. —Le decía un divertido George, con lo que acababa de suceder era mejor irse de una vez, si no se desataría una guerra entre Ron y Ginny.

¿Embarazada?, sí, Hermione Jean Granger esperaba un bebe de Ronald Weasley, aun no sabia si regresaría a Inglaterra y decírselo pero tenía por seguro que el pelirrojo no la perdonaría y la abandonaría, cosa que la castaña no quería que sucediera.

Cuando imagino que tendría hijos con el pelirrojo, jamás pensó que seria así, volteo a la ventana de su habitación de hotel y encontró una lechuza, ya le había llegado una anteriormente de la academia de Aurores pero les escribió que no estaba interesada en convertirse en una, esta lechuza provenía de Hogwarts:

"Estimada señorita Granger:

Me es muy grato informarle que el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería volverá a abrir sus puertas por consiguiente, el nuevo curso comenzara en el mes de febrero solo por esta ocasión debido a los sucesos de hace cerca siete meses.

Le pedimos que mande su respuesta a más tardar antes del día 1º de diciembre del presente año.

Sin más por el momento:

Minerva McGonagall

Directora"

No se había detenido a pensar sobre su regreso a Hogwarts antes de irse, su principal prioridad era encontrar a sus padres y ahora estaba embarazada, no era algo que le impidiera ir, solo que estaba segura que Ginny regresaría y para ese entonces su embarazo se notaria y la pelirroja sospecharía y entre los planes de la castaña no estaba el que algún miembro del clan Weasley y sobre todo Ron, se enteraran y tampoco podía olvidar a sus padres , aun no había pista de ellos y eso comenzaba a preocuparle, decidió responder a la profesora:

"Profesora McGonagall:

Me es muy grato saber que el colegio volverá a abrir sus puertas, me encantaría regresar pero me temo que tendré que rechazar mi lugar, ya que en estos momentos no me encuentro en condiciones de regresar, sabe que mi mayor deseo es terminar mi educación pero debido a los recientes sucesos me es imposible regresar a Gran Bretaña.

Le envió mis saludos y mayores deseos

Hermione Jean Granger"

Diciembre paso volando aunque a Hermione Granger le pareció una eternidad, ya que las actividades en el ministerio de magia australiano así como en cualquier parte del mundo, se suspendían pero por fin la espera había terminado, eso si, pareciera que a los señores Granger se los había tragado la tierra, aun no aparecían y eso comenzaba a impacientar a la castaña.

Su embarazo transcurría con normalidad, aprovecho el mes de diciembre para revisar como estaba todo, estaba cerca de cumplir dos meses y se le había recomendado no estar bajo situaciones de presión ni enfados.

—Y bien, ¿Tienen noticias de mis padres?

—Temo decirle que no, señorita Granger, por favor hágame caso, regrese a Londres, me asegurare de que este informada si es posible las 24 horas del día.

—Por favor, no me pida eso, sin mis padres no pienso regresar, son lo único que tengo, sin ellos no tendría caso regresar- esto lo dijo pensando en que Ron no la quería ver porque este ultimo no se alegro por la forma en la que Hermione se fue.

Harry y Ron estaban muy emocionados porque ya tenían casi dos meses de haber ingresado a la academia de Aurores, solo habían tenido autorización para poder pasar las vacaciones con su familia, Ron quedo en un acuerdo con George de ayudarle durante las vacaciones y medio día cuando ya estuviese trabajando como auror en el ministerio.

—¿Qué tal les va en la academia, chicos? — Preguntó muy animado el señor Weasley.

—De maravilla papá, estoy ansioso por comenzar con los entrenamientos.

—Sí señor Weasley, y lo mejor que en cuanto salgamos ya tenemos nuestros trabajos asegurados en el ministerio.

—Eso es grandioso queridos, Ginny comenzara Hogwarts dentro de un mes, me imagino a quien se encontrara. — Habló por primera vez Molly

—Molly, por favor, Ron esta aquí. —Le dijo en un susurro el señor Weasley a su esposa pero ella no tenía intención de molestar, sí, estaba enfadada por la forma en que se fue y dolida por abandonar al menor de sus hijos varones pero también estaba preocupada por no saber nada.

Los señores Granger aparecieron por el mes de mayo, resultaba que se habían ido a una convención y de ahí tomaron un crucero por el Caribe, inmediatamente Hermione les devolvió la memoria y les explico todo, el porque lo hizo, la batalla, su corta relación con Ron y aunque ya era notorio, su embarazo. Los señores Granger decidieron quedarse a vivir en Australia ya que era un lugar muy bonito, su consultorio era muy famoso y querían cambiar un poco de aires.

—Entonces querida, ¿Regresaras a Londres y le dirás a Ron que tendrán un bebe? —Preguntó Jean Granger.

—No lo sé mamá, no me querrá ver, no me perdonara el haberlo dejado, yo se lo prometí.

—Querida, él tiene derecho a saberlo pero esa es tu decisión. —La señora Granger salía de la habitación de la castaña y una lechuza se poso en la ventana de esta, Hermione le quito el pergamino de la pata y la alimento, era una carta de Hogwarts, la chica se sorprendió demasiado, pensó que el tema ya estaba cerrado.

"Estimada señorita Granger:

Los profesores y yo hemos tenido una reunión sobre su caso y debido a su excelente desempeño académico que tuvo durante sus años anteriores en el colegio, será un caso especial y hemos acordado que usted presentara los ÉXTASIS dentro de un mes y con eso se podrá graduar del colegio Hogwarts, la presentación de las pruebas será de forma privada, una semana antes se le enviaran las instrucciones.

Sin más por el momento:

Minerva McGonagall

Directora"

Esas eran buenas noticias, presentaría sus exámenes y podría graduarse aunque no de la forma que esperaba pero lo haría, estaba decidido, no regresaría a Londres y trabajaría en el ministerio, el mismo ministro le ofreció un puesto.


	5. Cuatro años después

Cuatro años después...

—Rose, ven aquí cariño, es hora de desayunar. — Hermione Granger, llamaba a su pequeña hija a desayunar. Rose era muy parecida a Ron, tenía los ojos azules, esos que tanto amaba la castaña y ese pelo inconfundible de un Weasley.

—Querida, hoy saldremos tu padre y yo al teatro, tiene mucho tiempo que no vamos.

—Claro mamá, pensaba pasar la tarde con Rose, quiero llevarla a comer y después al parque o a donde sea, no tengo ánimos de estar en casa.

—Hermione, ¿Que pasa? Esto no es normal

—Se acerca mayo, y a partir de ese mes en adelante, todo lo que viví me atormenta, ya casi se cumplen cuatro años desde que me fui.

—Es por Ron, ¿Verdad?

—¿Quién es lon, abuelita?

—¡Oh Rosie! — Exclamo Hermione. —Sabes que no es educado escuchar conversaciones de adultos.

—Lo siento mami, ¿Hoy iremos al parque? ,¿Puedo invitar a Sandy?

—Claro cielo, si la mamá de Sandy la deja, por mi no hay problema. Y si mamá, es por él.

Ron Weasley aun seguía soltero, se había mudado a un departamento en el Londres muggle, es increíble que vivir en el mundo no mágico le hubiese atraído, salía con chicas pero nunca llego a algo formal, solo eran "amigas", porque aunque él lo negara aun no podía olvidar a Hermione Granger, salía con ellas, solo para según él, tratar de olvidar a la castaña.

Un día vio a Viktor Krum y se le hizo muy raro el no ver a Hermione con él, dedujo que entonces se encontraría en otro país y tal vez ya casada con alguien pero solo habían pasado cuatro años así que le resultaba imposible pero no se ilusionaba, ya que el dolor, tristeza y su propio orgullo no le permitían perdonarla.

—Hey Harry, buenos días, ¿Tenemos demasiado trabajo?

—Buenos días compañero, ya sabes el habitual, esta mañana me llego una lechuza de parte de Hogwarts, harán otro homenaje como cada año a los caídos, en este es muy importante que asistamos, harán algo conmemorativo e irán personas importantes del mundo mágico. Es dentro de dos meses.

—Sí, a mi también me llego y créeme si no fuera por Fred, no iría, ¿Que tal si me la encuentro? No gracias.

—Ron, ya casi son cuatro años, en los últimos nunca la vimos, tal vez se desligo del mundo mágico o no quiero decirte lo que se me cruza por la mente porque ella es mi amiga, la quiero como una hermana aunque no se me haga justo que se fuera así como así.

—¿Muerta? Por favor Harry, no lo digas ni en broma, ella de seguro ya esta casada en estos momentos.

—¿Aun te preocupas por ella?

—Sí, bueno, antes de todo fue nuestra mejor amiga y la muerte no se le desea a nadie, mejor comencemos a trabajar porque en la tarde tengo que ir a sortilegios y tendré que cubrir a George el resto de la tarde.

Lo que el pelirrojo no sabia es que en sortilegios Weasley, encontraría a una nueva persona que tal vez viniera a darle algo de cambio a su vida, al igual que no sabia que dentro de poco descubriría una hermosa noticia por parte de la castaña.

En Australia, se encontraba una castaña, trabajando en el ministerio de magia de aquel país, aun se sorprendía como es que habían contratado a una bruja inglesa.

En ese momento, entro Lanny, su compañera de oficina.

—Hermione, me pidieron avisarte que te presentes en la oficina del ministro, es algo muy importante.

—Claro Lanny, te veo en un rato, gracias

Hermione se dirigió de prisa al elevador y llego a la oficina del ministro australiano, la secretaria de este la anuncio y la chica toco a la puerta.

—Pase. —El ministro leía una carta de parte del ministerio de magia ingles, al igual que con magia, revisaba unos documentos sobre una transferencia.

—Gracias, me dijeron que le era muy urgente verme, estoy a sus ordenes.

—Sra. Granger, me llego una carta de Inglaterra en donde piden que se presente al homenaje que se realizara en el colegio Hogwarts y es importante que este ahí, también déjeme comentarle que esto que le diré, ya lo teníamos planeado desde hace mucho, la transferiremos a su país natal, para ser exactos a Londres y no acepto un no por respuesta, usted lo merece al igual que ya es justo que regrese, tiene que ver a sus familiares. —Con tan solo le mencionaran algo sobre Hogwarts o Londres la castaña se quedaba en una especie de estado de shock, era obvio que desde que decidió quedarse en ese país era porque ya no quería que nadie supiera de ella y menos los Weasley, tendría que ir al homenaje, era obvio que lo vería, y no solo ese día, la transferirían y se lo toparía diario, tarde o temprano descubriría que ambos tienen una hija y el que ella nunca se lo dijera, traería malas consecuencias, a Hermione Granger no le quedo de otra mas que enfrentar su destino y aceptar a ambas cosas.

—Claro señor ministro, ¿Cuando tengo que partir?

—Se ira una semana antes de empezar el mes de mayo, tiene que estar el 2 en Hogwarts y de ahí en adelante comenzara a trabajar en el departamento de "control de criaturas mágicas"

—Esta bien, ¿Eso es todo?

—Claro, hasta luego Sra. Granger.

—Gracias y con su permiso.

Ron había terminado su jornada de trabajo en el ministerio, se dirigía al callejón diagon mediante aparición,

—Vaya Ronnie, hasta que llegas, bueno me tengo que ir, Angelina me espera, nos vemos, oh y por favor, antes de irte, necesito que hagas el inventario, ya es tu decisión si lo haces con magia o no.

—Oye, eso es mucho trabajo, quiero llegar temprano a mi casa.

—Entonces apúrate a hacerlo, adiós hermanito.

El chico comenzó a hacerlo mediante la mercancía que tenía en las bodegas, ya casi faltaba una hora para cerrar pero llego una linda chica con un pequeño. El pelirrojo quedo asombrado por tal belleza pero ninguna mujer podría superar a Hermione.

—Louis, espera, aun falta una hora para que cierren.

—Pero tía Lizzy, no me dará tiempo de comprar todo lo que quiero.

—Tranquilo campeón, si te sirve, cerrare un poco después solo para que termines. —Dijo el pelirrojo, ya que ese chico le resulto muy divertido y su tía era muy bonita, no perdería la oportunidad de demostrar sus dotes de Casanova.

—Mil disculpas, es que mi sobrino es un pillo, no es necesario que cierres después, podemos volver otro día.

—No, no se preocupen, por mi mejor, así llego un poco tarde a casa.

—Espero que tu novia no se enfade.

—¿Novia? Hahaha, no tengo, así que soy libre de llegar a la hora que quiera.

Por cierto, me llamo Ron, Ron Weasley

—Mucho gusto Ron, mi nombre es Lizzy Tower, y es un verdadero placer estar en tu magnifica tienda.

—Muchas gracias.

La chica ya había escuchado hablar de Ron pero no se mostró como la típica chica que casi se desmayaba por él, claro que le atraía pero sabia de su inexistente relación con Hermione Granger, así que decidió seguirle el juego al pelirrojo.

—Bueno, son cien galeones

—Claro. —Lizzy pago y ambos salieron de la tienda, una cosa tenía muy clara Ron Weasley, trataría de enamorar a esa chica, a ver si de una vez por todas podía sacarse de la cabeza a la castaña pero con lo que sucedería dentro de unos días o semanas, seria imposible.

Lizzy Tower, era una chica alta de tez blanca con el cabello castaño rojizo, también fue a Hogwarts, era del mismo grado que el trío de oro solo que ella era una Ravenclaw, ayudo en la batalla de Hogwarts y se decidió por ser medimaga en San Mungo, le gustaba Ron pero no quería entrometerse en la relación que el chico tenía con la castaña pero cuando le dijeron que hace casi cuatro años que habían terminado, decidió enamorar al pelirrojo

Hermione y Rose se encontraban comiendo en la casa de los padres de la castaña, estos últimos habían decidido tomarse el día libre

—Rosie, tengo algo que decirte.

—Yo también mami.

—¿Ah, si? ¿Que es, cariño?

—Primero tu mami.

—Esta bien cielo, bueno, son malas noticias, nos iremos de Australia, regresare al lugar donde nací, iremos a Londres.

—¿Entonces ya no pole ver a Sandy?

—Me temo que no Rosie- acariciaba el cabello pelirrojo y ondulado de su pequeña, y esos ojos, tan hermosos, era la misma mirada de Ron.

—Bueno mami, entonces nos tendremos que ir y ¿los abuelos?

—Aun no lo sé amor pero de todas formas tu y yo nos iremos, bien, ¿Que querías decirme?

—¿Cuando veré a papa? Porque yo también tengo uno, ¿No?

—Rosie, sabes que papa esta muy ocupado pero te prometo que pronto lo veras, ¿De acuerdo? — La pequeña asintió y terminaron de comer.

Los padres de la castaña llegaron y Hermione, decidió que era tiempo de anunciarles que regresaría a Londres.

—Querida, pensábamos que ya estarías dormida. —Dijo el señor Granger.

—No papa, necesito hablar con ustedes.

—¿Y Rose? —Pregunto la madre de la chica.

—Durmiendo, hace un rato quedo rendida, después de tanto leer.

—Entonces hablemos hija. — Dijeron los padres de la chica.

—Bueno, el ministerio de magia en Londres por parte de Hogwarts me han pedido que me presente para lo que será el cuarto aniversario de la batalla…

—Pero, ¿regresaras? —Pregunto Jean Granger.

—A eso quiero llegar mama, me han transferido a Londres, trabajare en el ministerio, es lo que menos quería, pero no lo podía rechazar, ya lo tenían planeado, y la verdad es que no tengo deseos de volver, Rosie y yo tenemos nuestra vida aquí.

—Entonces no aceptes hija. — Dijo su padre.

—No puedo, me obligaron por así decirlo, lo que menos quiero es ver a Ron y que se entere de la niña, tal vez por lo enfadado que este, me la querrá quitar y yo no la quiero perder, ya lo perdí a el, no a ella. — La castaña comenzó a sollozar, amaba a Ron, nunca lo pudo olvidar, pero sabia de las consecuencias que traería el haberse marchado y el ocultarle a Rose.

—Todo es nuestra culpa querida. — Dijo Jean. —De no haber desaparecido tanto tiempo, ahora estarían los tres juntos.

—No digas eso mama, ustedes no sabían que eran mis padres, fue mi culpa por haberme ido así, sin una explicación, pero yo los tenia que encontrar, eran mi prioridad en ese momento.

—También Ron. —Anoto su madre.

—Lo se, pero estaba muy confundida, lo mejor será enfrentar las consecuencias de mis actos. Partiré a Londres a principios de mayo, iré a Hogwarts, Rose se quedara unos días aquí en lo que me instalo y…—Pero el señor Granger la interrumpió.

—Querida, ¿Por qué no se quedan en la casa? Así ya no estará sola.

—¡Oh!, muchas gracias papa, claro, pero yo vendré por Rose en esa semana, no quiero exponerla el día del aniversario de los caídos, ni que los Weasley la vean, yo sabré cuando es el momento indicado, tal vez él ya tenga hecha su vida, no quiero llegar a importunar.

Mientras tanto en Londres se encontraba Ron Weasley, estaba en su departamento, le gustaba vivir solo, porque en la Madriguera, eran frecuentes las preguntas de cuando sentaría cabeza y llegaría a algo formal con alguna chica, el les respondía, que amaba su soltería, pero muy en el fondo y aunque no lo quería admitir gracias a su orgullo, con la única mujer con la que quería estar de por vida era con Hermione Granger, el chico últimamente, desde que vio a Krum, se preguntaba en donde y con quien se encontraría Hermione

—¿Estará casada? —Se preguntaba una y otra vez, el primero del trio que se caso fue Harry con Ginny y ahora tenían a James, de dos años y a Albus de uno, siempre que veía a sus sobrinos, se preguntaba como serian sus hijos si Hermione no se hubiese ido.

Decidió ir a caminar por Diagon Alley, se encontró con Lizzy, la chica que conoció en Sortilegios Weasley.

—Hola Ron. —Saludo la chica.

—Hola Lizzy, ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien y ¿tú?

—Mmm, mas o menos, han sucedido tantas cosas en mi vida que ahorita esta hecha un caos. — Respondió algo triste el chico.

—¿Que te parece si vamos por un helado y conversamos un rato? —Pregunto ilusionada la chica.

—Mejor demos una vuelta, no tengo ánimos de irme a sentar a la heladería.

—Esta bien. —Dijo algo triste la chica, pero si eso significaba que podía estar más tiempo con Ron, ella aceptaba gustosa.


	6. Un camino lleno de sorpresas

_**Un camino lleno de sorpresas**_

El mes de mayo ya daba señales de vida, Ron y Lizzy comenzaron a salir para conocerse mejor, irían juntos al aniversario de la batalla de Hogwarts, el pelirrojo tenia malos recuerdos de esa fecha, como todos los que participaron, pero el único bueno que tenia, estaba arruinado, en esa batalla fue en donde por primera vez había besado a la chica de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado, había besado a Hermione.

—Entonces pasare por ti para irnos a la estación.

—Claro, te esperare. — Cuando Lizzy decía esto, deposito un corto beso en los labios del pelirrojo, el solo se sonrojo, los besos no le sabían dulces ni tiernos a los que se daba con la castaña, era obvio que la extrañaba.

—Bueno…—Continuo el pelirrojo. —Me voy, te veo mañana.

Cuando la chica cerró la puerta de su casa suspiro, ella estaba enamorada de Ronald Weasley y haría hasta lo imposible por quedarse con él y sacar de su mente y corazón a Hermione.

Hermione Granger había llegado a Londres ese mismo día, fue directo a su antigua casa para instalarse y presentarse al siguiente día en Hogwarts, todos partirían en el expreso y ella estaba sumamente nerviosa de toparse con algún viejo amigo o con los Weasley, hacia mas de cuatro años que no sabia absolutamente nada de ellos, sintió la necesidad de escribirle a Ginny, pero sabia que estaría enfadada o mas, así que desistió de esa absurda idea.

—Seguro que mañana será un largo día, fue una gran idea no traer aun a Rose, no se que pasaría, es mejor que las cosas tomen su curso, no tengo idea de como reaccionar mañana si lo llego a ver, lo mejor será ignorarlo, es mas, no creo que el tenga deseos de verme y es mejor así, eres una mujer fuerte Hermione, lo has demostrado, que no te importe lo que piensen, fue tu decisión el haberte ido, tus padres eran lo primordial en ese momento, tuviste que sacrificar todo y tuviste una gran recompensa. —Se decía a si misma la chica antes de irse a dormir, se preguntaba porque le habían puesto esta difícil prueba, pero ella la superaría como siempre, aunque tendría que enfrentar las consecuencias.

El tan esperado día llego, la plataforma 9 ¾ estaba completamente llena de personas que habían participado en la batalla, todos los Weasley llegaron y se dispusieron a irse a un compartimiento, Harry, Ginny, los hijos de ambos, Ron y Lizzy se fueron a un compartimiento, ya que necesitaban platicar de viejos tiempos en la escuela.

Hermione arribo a la plataforma y decidió ocupar un compartimiento vacío en el primer vagón, no le apetecía un encuentro con viejos amigos y sobre todo con él.

—Así que ¿ustedes están saliendo? —Preguntó Ginny.

—Sí, estoy muy contenta de que por fin Ron y yo estemos juntos, ¿verdad cielo?

—Pregunto Lizzy viendo muy tiernamente al pelirrojo.

—Sí Lizzy, queremos ver si funcionan las cosas. —Contesto algo incomodo el chico, evitando mirar a la castaña rojiza, Ginny inmediatamente capto el estado de animo de su hermano, sabia que aun no podía olvidar a Hermione, y que presentía que la vería en el aniversario de la batalla, ya que sabia, que tenían que asistir todos.

Hermione estaba algo triste, extrañaba a la pequeña Rose, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de un chico, mas bien ya era un joven, era de tez blanca, el cabello era castaño claro como el de ella, casi llegando a rubio, no dejaba de observarla y cuando la chica lo miro a los ojos, él se sorprendió y para evitar que la situación fuese algo bochornosa decidió presentarse.

—Hola, me llamo Dylan Green, fui a Hogwarts, fui un Ravenclaw, y participe en la batalla de cuando estaba cursando el 7° año, y ¿tu eres?

Hermione se incomodo, ¿Qué se creía este tipo? Ni siquiera se conocían, ni había entablado una conversación para que ella le dijera quien era, pero le pareció muy sincero, así que después de meditarlo por un minuto, decidió presentarse, aunque por la forma en que la miraba hace unos minutos, el chico ya debería de saber quien era ella.

—Soy Hermione Granger, también fui a Hogwarts, luche en la batalla, ya sabrás a lado de quien y no curse mi 7° año aquí.

—¡Por Merlín! Sabia que te conocía, bueno sabia quien eras y ¿tus amigos? O ¿ya no convives con ellos?

—No me gusta charlar de eso, pero ellos están bien, después de graduarme decidí seguir mis estudios en otro lugar, casi no mantengo comunicación con ellos, pero yo creo que se encuentran muy bien. —Por Merlín, ¿Cómo es que le contaba todo eso a un extraño y además porque le había respondido?

El camino para la castaña fue rápido y entretenido, ya que había charlado un buen rato con Dylan y se sentía tan cómoda de hacerlo, que no se había percatado que ya habían llegado al colegio.

—Llegamos- dijo Dylan con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Llegamos-afirmo Hermione, parecía algo nerviosa pero se infundo valor y ella era la misma de siempre.

—¿Te puedo acompañar hasta el gran comedor? Sé que ahí es en donde se hará el homenaje.

—Claro, muchas gracias, así no llegamos solos. —Dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa, era verdad, no le apetecía llegar sola y se sentía muy cómoda con Dylan.

Mientras en el compartimento en donde se encontraba Ron, Harry, Ginny y Lizzy, la hermana del pelirrojo noto el extraño comportamiento de Ron, sabia que tarde o temprano tendrían que ver de nuevo a Hermione y eso a Ron le molestaba, pero le ilusionaba a la vez.

—¿Qué te sucede Ron, has estado muy ausente desde que salimos de la estación?-pregunto algo preocupada la pelirroja.

—Nada Ginny, solo que es un poco nostálgico regresar al colegio.

—Pero si ya son tres años que venimos, no entiendo porque te pones así, ¿acaso no será por…?- Ron interrumpió a Ginny porque ya sabia a quien se refería.

—No Ginny, no es por ella—«si es por ella» —Pensó el pelirrojo. —Sabes que desde el día que se fue, el día que me dejo, no eh querido saber nada de ella y así será siempre.

—A mí no me engañas Ron, intentaste buscarla cuando te graduaste de la academia de Aurores, ibas casi todos los días a su casa para ver si ya había regresado y pedirle una explicación.

—¡FUE UN ERROR! —Exclamo el pelirrojo, Lizzy y Harry estaban conversando y se sobresaltaron al escuchar a Ron, el chico les sonrió y siguió conversando con su hermana, ahora lo hacia en un modo de susurro.

—Yo no se porque te lo conté, sabia que me lo mencionarías algún día, y ¿Qué si la veo? Ella ya no me interesa, ya la saque de mi vida, como ella lo hizo conmigo. — «¿A quien quiero engañar maldita sea, la amo, solo a ella»— Pensó el pelirrojo.

—Como quieras Ron, a mi no me engañas, ya te lo dije y es mejor que te apures, ya llegamos al colegio, y te diré una cosa, yo también estoy muy enojada y decepcionada con ella porque se fue sin decirnos nada, pero aun así la extraño, ella fue mi mejor amiga.

Poco a poco el expreso se fue desocupando, y llegaban al castillo mediante las carretas jaladas por Threastrels, ahora la mayoría ya podía ver a esas extrañas criaturas, arribaron al castillo, ahí ya se encontraba la mayoría de la familia Weasley, se les indicaba que fueran entrando y ocupando su lugar, Ron y Lizzy se separaron del resto y decidieron esperar, mas bien Lizzy quería pasar un momento a solas con el pelirrojo demostrándose su "amor", mas bien Lizzy era la que quería hacerlo, ya que Ron aun parecía ausente y solo se dejaba llevar por la chica, Hermione, también ya había llegado, aun no cruzaba la puerta, venia acompañada por Dylan, el chico simpático que conoció en el tren, cuando entro al vestíbulo y poder ingresar al gran comedor pudo vislumbrar una muy conocida cabellera pelirroja y una chica que le daba un tierno y casto beso en los labios, Ron sintió que alguien lo miraba y levanto la mirada hacia la castaña y no pudo evitar exclamar su nombre.

—Hermione…

—Ronald…


	7. Regresos y Mentiras

**Regresos y mentiras**

Celeste y chocolate se volvieron a fundir en uno solo, Ron no daba crédito a lo que veía, pero Lizzy lo saco de su ensoñación.

— ¿Ron? Cielo, ¿te encuentras bien?

— ¿Qué? Oh, sí, me encuentro genial, es mejor que entremos.

Lizzy giró hacia en donde se encontraba la castaña junto con Dylan, sabía que esta era su oportunidad de poder presentarse con Hermione.

—Hola, mi nombre es Lizzy Tower, es un verdadero placer conocerte, soy la novia de Ron.

La castaña se descoloco por un segundo, algo en su interior se quebró, pero aparento la mayor normalidad y respondió al saludo que Lizzy le ofrecía en ese momento.

—Ya sabrás quien soy, Hermione Granger, ex alumna y vieja amiga.

-claro que lo sabia, yo también estudie aquí, luche en la batalla, es un honor poder conocerte al fin.— Ron solo estaba de pie, mirando a Hermione, ella solo sentía que alguien la observaba, pero decidió no levantar la vista.

—Bueno, Lizzy- continúo Hermione. —Fue un placer conocerte, pero tengo algo de prisa por entrar, ¿te gustaría acompañarme Dylan? —La castaña dirigió su mirada a su acompañante, éste se giro sorprendido, pero optó por seguirle el juego a Hermione.

—Claro, soy un tonto, olvide presentarme, mi nombre es Dylan Green y… — La castaña rápidamente se apresuro a interrumpirlo.

—Es un amigo, vamos Dylan. — Ron y Dylan estrecharon sus manos, Ron la apretó con tanta fuerza que el castaño se sorprendió, era obvio, Ron estaba celoso, Lizzy saludo sutilmente, ambos castaños se retiraron con dirección al gran comedor en donde algunos profesores saludaban a la chica y les indicaban sus asientos, fue una suerte o coincidencia que les hubiese tocado juntos. Ron y su familia estaban en la parte media, cada año sentaban a las familias en diferentes sitios.

Cuando el homenaje en el colegio hubo terminado, Hermione fue de las primeras en salir, Dylan fue a charlar con algunos viejos amigos de su curso, lo que ella menos quería era tener que enfrentar a Harry, los Weasley y sobre todo, menos a Ron y peor porque ahora él estaba con Lizzy y eso parecía que de alguna u otra forma le afectaba, así que, con paso decidido salió por la gran puerta del gran comedor, sin percatarse que un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules la seguía con la mirada, dispuesto a ir tras ella.

Ginny se dio cuenta de lo que tenía tan entretenido a su hermano.

— ¿Qué te sucede…? Oh, ya veo, Hermione Granger regreso, tengo que ir a hablar con ella. — Dijo entre emocionada y muy enfadada la pelirroja.

— ¡Espera! — La detuvo Ron. — Soy yo quien le tiene que pedir una explicación, algo que me permita poder ser feliz de una buena vez con Lizzy.

— ¿Te volviste loco o que, Ronald? No me salgas con que ahora si estas perdidamente enamorado de la "lizzytontuela" sabes que esa tipa no me cae bien.

— Sí, pero al menos, Lizzy no me dejo sin ninguna explicación. — Y diciendo esto, el pelirrojo salió casi corriendo para encontrar y pedirle una explicación a la castaña. Lizzy por su parte, platicaba con los señores Weasley, trataba de entablar una relación más cordial con ellos.

—Hermione, Hermione espera… espera por favor, necesito hablar contigo — Ron iba muy agitado corriendo casi detrás de ella, Hermione maldijo en su mente, lo que menos deseaba y justamente tenia que suceder.

Se giro y vio los hermosos ojos azules de Ron, eran exactamente a los de Rosie, solo que estos tenían una chispa de tristeza, justo cuando los vio, trato de procesar todo, Ron y Lizzy juntos y la existencia de Rose, era cierto, con todo esto, ¿como le diría de la existencia de la niña?, ¿Cómo reuniría el valor suficiente para decirle que ambos tienen una hermosa niña? Prefirió ya no pensar en eso, actuaria normal y si tenia suerte, tal vez Ron no se enteraría de Rose, sabia que estaba haciendo mal, pero no tenia otra opción.

—Hermione, ¿Me estas escuchando?

—Perdón, ¿Qué decías?

—Necesito saber de una maldita vez, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió hace cuatro años?

—Creo Ronald, que este no es un buen momento para hablar de eso, así que si me disculpas, tengo que irme, mi vuelo sale en dos horas y tengo prisa.

—Entonces, ¿cuando será el momento?, ya veo, era lo que siempre pensé, siempre fui un juego para ti, vamos a ver cuanto se enamora el estúpido de Ron, el pelirrojo pobretón, dímelo de una maldita vez Hermione, ya pasaron cuatro años.

—No es momento de hablar de eso, ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Ahora estas con Lizzy, mejor ve y no la dejes sola y a mi déjame en paz y es mas para que te quede claro, te deje porque me harte de ti y tus estúpidos celos, nunca estuve enamorada de ti, exacto, tu lo dijiste, solo fuiste mi diversión, así que si me disculpas, tengo que marcharme.

Que bajo había caído mintiéndole de esa manera, eso complicaba aun mas las cosas, Ron se quedo de piedra, lo que acababa de escuchar no lo creía, eso aumento su orgullo y su enfado, se sintió como un tonto al irle a pedir explicaciones a Hermione, ella tenia razón, ¿para qué las quería? El ahora estaba con Lizzy, pero había algo que pronto alegraría su vida.

Le había mentido de la manera mas cruel y vil, se sintió tan mal de haberle dicho todo aquello, sentía unas repentinas ganas de regresar, besarlo y decirle que nada de eso era cierto, solo estaba celosa de que él estuviese con Lizzy, pero Ron no la aceptaría ni perdonaría tan fácilmente, se había ido, sin ninguna explicación durante cuatro largos años, jamás dio señales de vida y menos lo haría, cuando se enterara de la existencia de Rose.

Hermione llego de nuevo a Australia, por fin vería a la razón de su ser, a su pequeña Rosie, pero al verla, ver esos hermosos ojos azules idénticos a los de Ron, Ron pensó la castaña, seria duro y triste, pero a la vez hermoso ver esos dos luceros celestes todos los días.

—Mamá, ya estoy en casa. —Hermione llego a su casa en Australia, había sido un duro y largo viaje, todo lo que quería era ver a su hija y a sus padres. Rose venia bajando la escalera y abrazo a Hermione.

—Mami, volviste, te extrañe mucho, promete que ya no me dejaras.

—Te lo prometo cielo, estos dos días sin verte se me hicieron tan largos, ¿Dónde están tus abuelos?

—La abuela esta en su habitación, yo estaba con ella, estábamos leyendo un cuento que ella te leía a mi edad y el abuelo en el consultorio, llamo hace un rato, avisando que no tardaría, que quería verte, ¿Cuando nos vamos a Londres, mami?

—Mañana partimos cielo, no quisiera irme y dejar a tus abuelos, pero a ellos les gusta aquí, y mi trabajo no lo puedo dejar, pero te prometo que vendremos a visitarlos constantemente.

— ¡Que bien! — Exclamo la pequeña pelirroja, de pronto una duda se sembró en ella. —Mami, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?, claro esta pregunta no vale, pero quiero saber algo.

—Dime Rosie, ¿Que es eso que mi pequeña quiere saber?

— ¿Cuando conoceré a papá?

Esa pregunta de nuevo la volvió a sorprender, que le diría y mas ahora que las cosas con Ronald estaban de mal en peor, si tan solo le hubiese escrito diciéndole acerca de la existencia de su hija, tal vez las cosas no estarían así, Ron hubiese dado todo y sin importar mas nada, hubiese ido hasta Australia y estar con ambas, pero ya era tarde para arrepentimientos y mas con el gran problema que ella había causado esa misma mañana, lo complicaba todo.

Después del homenaje y su gran discusión con Hermione, Ron se encontraba en su apartamento, una y otra vez pensaba en lo que la castaña le había dicho y recordó cuando estaba recién graduado de la academia de Aurores, iba todos los días a buscarla, aun la amaba, la distancia solo le enseño a amarla y extrañarla cada vez mas, necesitaba explicaciones, quería escucharlo de su boca, quería escuchar que ya no lo amaba y por eso se fue sin decir nada, al mes se dio por vencido, solo perdía su tiempo, él se había prometido olvidarla desde el mismísimo día que Hermione se había ido de su vida, no entendía porque seguía haciéndose daño, se supone que la odiaba, pero también la amaba.

— ¿Será que Lizzy es mi destino? Por eso las cosas son así, por eso Hermione salió de mi vida, pero a pesar de todo, ¿Por qué la amo?, ¿Porque sentí tantos celos cuando vi a ese tipo junto a ella?

— ¡NO!— Exclamo el pelirrojo. — Ella ya no forma parte de mi vida, me engaño, nunca me amo, solo me ilusiono, ella lo dijo.

El gran día llego, Hermione y Rose ya se encontraban en el aeropuerto para dirigirse a Londres, también se encontraban los padres de la chica.

—Por favor Hermione, en cuanto lleguen a la casa, llámanos por teléfono para asegurarnos que llegaron bien. — Le dijo preocupada la Sra. Granger.

—Lo haré mamá, los estaré llamando constantemente para saber como están, no me gustaría dejarlos, pero mi trabajo me lo impide.

—No te preocupes hija, estaremos bien, algo ocupados con el consultorio, pero bien. — Le aseguro su padre.

—Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Londres, favor de abordar por la puerta 245, el vuelo esta a punto de partir. — Se escuchaba una voz femenina en la sala de espera donde se encontraban Hermione, Rose y los Sres. Granger. Se despidieron, la sala era un mar de lágrimas en medio de muchos: "cuídense", "nos veremos pronto", "suerte hija".

Madre e hija se dispusieron a abordar el avión que las llevaría a su nuevo hogar, su nueva vida, que estaría llena de sorpresas buenas y alguna que otra desagradable.

Ginny Potter se encontraba en su casa en Grimmauld place con Harry, la pelirroja tenía una taza de café, estaba sorprendida, aun no creía que Hermione Granger estaba de regreso, si no hubiese sido por Ron, ella hubiese corrido a abrazarla y después pedirle explicaciones por su partida hace cuatro años atrás.

—No puedo créelo, después de cuatro largos años, la vemos de nuevo. — Dijo con pesar la pelirroja.

—Yo tampoco Ginn, la extraño demasiado, ¿Sabes? Es como mi hermana.

—Yo también, pero sigo enojada con ella, al menos si ya no quería saber nada de Ron, ¿Porque perder la comunicación con nosotros, porque alejarse?

—Eso es lo que me pregunto todos los días, no quiero imaginar como se lo esta tomando Ron.

—Después de su gran espectáculo en el vestíbulo de Hogwarts, te puedo asegurar que la esta pasando muy mal y con muchas dudas. Si hubieses escuchado lo que se dijeron, estarías igual o peor que yo. Estuve investigando un poco en mis mas confiables fuentes en el Profeta y sé que la transfirieron al ministerio de Londres, aun no le eh dicho nada a mi hermano, lo que no pude investigar es de donde la transfieren, que ha hecho de su vida, son tantas dudas.

—¿A Londres? Eso quiere decir que la veremos diario, no quiero imaginar la reacción de Ron, él ahora esta con Lizzy, pero te aseguro que aun la ama aunque el diga y quiera demostrar lo contrario.

—Lo sé.- afirmo la pelirroja.

Ambos subieron a su habitación, a partir del día siguiente, la vida y el destino les tenía varias sorpresas deparadas y sus vidas darían un giro de 360 °.

Se encontraba en su apartamento dispuesto a irse a la cama, cuando sonó el timbre, perezosamente camino hasta la puerta principal y giro el pomo de la puerta sin detenerse a preguntar quien era, se encontraba en pijama, después de un ajetreado y largo día merecía un descanso placentero, se sorprendió al ver a su novia del otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡Amor! — Exclamo Lizzy, lanzándose a darle un apasionado beso en los labios al pelirrojo, beso que duro mucho, tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxigeno. Tal vez el pelirrojo respondió ese beso por las palabras de Hermione que aun resonaban en su mente y difícilmente se callarían.

—Lizzy, es tarde, ¿Que haces aquí?, pasa por favor. — Ron cerró la puerta e iba detras de Lizzy, tomaron asiento y antes de responder a la pregunta, la castaña rojiza le dio un casto beso a Ron en la boca.

— ¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi novio? Te he extrañado mucho, este día casi no estuvimos juntos y quería verte.

— Lo sé Liz, pero ya es tarde, mañana podemos pasarel día junto si quieres.

— ¡Claro!, como ya apareció la tonta de tu ex novia, ahora me echaras de tu vida, ¿Cierto? Entonces me voy. —Dijo en un tono chantajista.

—No insultes a Hermione, y no, no es por ella, eh tenido demasiados problemas en el departamento de Aurores, y te prohíbo que vuelvas a insultar a Hermione, ella no es ninguna tonta. — Esto último lo dijo en un tono de voz bastante alto.

—Esta bien, lo siento, no volverá a suceder, pero, ¿Porqué mejor no vamos a tu habitación a hacer travesuras?, llevamos casi dos meses de novios y no hemos pasado a segunda base, ¿Acaso no deseas hacerme el amor? — Preguntó la chica mientras se le insinuaba al pelirrojo sentándose en las piernas de éste, Ron se puso nervioso, desde hace cuatro años que había estado con Hermione, no había estado con ninguna otra chica.

—Lizzy, aun no estoy listo para eso, tu lo has dicho, apenas llevamos casi dos meses.

—Vamos Ron, muero por hacerlo y sé que tú también. — La chica comenzó a besarlo, a Ron se le nublaba la mente, sentía un gran enojo por que Hermione lo había dejado y después de cuatro años, regresaba y le decía que no lo quería, que nunca lo amo, solo fue su diversión. Si supiera que la chica solo dijo eso para evitar el nerviosismo y el mal momento, no estaría besando a Lizzy tan apasionadamente. El pelirrojo cargo a Lizzy, aun se besaban y se dirigían a la habitación de Ron, la chica se sujeto fuertemente de la cintura del pelirrojo, situando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de éste, cuando entraron a la habitación, Ron la deposito en la cama, volviendo a besarla, la ropa comenzaba a estorbar, se escuchaban gemidos y las rápidas respiraciones de ambos en la oscura y fría habitación, ambos ya no podían esperar para sentir al otro, Lizzy separó ligeramente las piernas, para envolverlas en su cintura y prepararse para la unión. Cuando Ron estaba a punto de entrar en Lizzy, vio a Hermione, recordó la primera vez de ambos y lo que le había dicho, que jamás le fallaría, el chico volvió a recuperar la compostura y reaccionó, Lizzy lo miraba esperando el momento de que él entrara en ella y la hiciera suya, peor fue su sorpresa al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo.

—No puedo...

— ¿Que estas diciendo?

—No puedo, yo se lo prometí

— ¿A quien?,¿Que le prometiste? Maldita sea, soy tu novia Ronald

— ¡A HERMIONE, LE PROMETÍ QUE NUNCA LE FALLARÍA!

— ¿Y ella no te fallo?,¿ No se fue sin darte ninguna explicación? Hazlo Ron, sácala de una maldita vez de tu vida, ahora yo soy tu pareja, ahora yo quiero ser tuya.

—No es tan sencillo Lizzy. — Diciendo esto, se levanto de la cama, levanto su ropa, y entro al baño a cambiarse.

Lizzy se quedo perpleja en la cama, se cubría con las sabanas, Ron salió y la encontró en esa posición.

—Puedes quedarte en la cama, yo dormiré en la habitación de huéspedes. — Dijo Ron, caminando apresuradamente y salir de esa situación tan bochornosa

—Al menos duerme conmigo. — Dijo Lizzy en un tono suplicante

—Es mejor para ambos, dormir separados, mañana hablaremos con mas calma. — Diciendo esto, salió de la habitación, dejando a la chica sumida en un mar de pensamientos.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, claro que deseaba a Lizzy, pero no la amaba y aunque lo quisiera seguir negando, amaba a Hermione, pero había algo, ese algo que lo empujaba a estar con Lizzy, ese algo que le gritaba la supuesta cruda verdad, con ese pensamiento se quedo profundamente dormido.


	8. Reencuentros

**Reencuentros.**

Al siguiente día, Hermione y la pequeña Rosie llegaban a Londres, habían partido con un hermoso día soleado en Australia, llegando a Londres con una fría madrugada, dada la diferencia de horario. Tomaron un taxi que las llevo a la que fue su casa cuando ella era pequeña, le daba nostalgia regresar de nuevo, no lo hacia sola, ahora venia una pequeña pelirroja, no había sentido ese sentimiento dos días atrás, ahora si sentía el peso de la situación, ahora que Rose ya venia con ella, la castaña se preguntaba como es que le diría la verdad a Ron.

— Llegamos Rose, ya estamos en casa. — Dijo Hermione mirando por la ventana del auto y después mirar a su pequeña que al parecer, se había quedado dormida.

— ¡Es muy bonita la casa mami!- exclamo la pequeña Rosie cuando ya estaban dentro.

—Sí nena, yo viví aquí hasta que tuve 18 años, tus abuelos y yo vivíamos muy felices.

—Es hermosa y grande, mami, ¿Iré a la escuela muggle, antes de ir a Hogwarts?

—Claro que sí cariño, pero eso será dentro de unos meses, por lo tanto, me acompañaras al ministerio, no me gustaría dejarte sola en casa y mucho menos con alguna vecina, no me gusta estar separada de ti, aunque si lo amerita, tendré que llevarte a la guardería, pero por ahora, nada de eso. Ven, vamos a ver cual es tu habitación, yo dormiré en la que era mía, la de los abuelos la dejaremos así, por si vienen de vacaciones, dormirás en la que esta justo a lado de la mía. —Rose subió junto con Hermione, mientras la castaña decía todo esto, la niña, opuesta a como se encontraba Hermione, estaba muy emocionada de poder estar ahí, guardando la esperanza de algún día poder conocer y abrazar a su padre, al igual que si Merlín lo permitía, sus padres estuvieran juntos como siempre debió ser.

Como ese día era sábado, Ron durmió un poco mas, recordó que Lizzy se encontraba en su habitación y decidió levantarse y asegurarse que la chica no hubiese cometido ninguna locura. Entró a su habitación y la encontró con sendas ojeras, se notaba que le costo un poco quedarse dormida. La encontró como la había dejado, desnuda cubriendo se con las sabanas, recordándole el incidente de la noche anterior, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sentirse mal, sentía que la utilizaba, pero tampoco podía negar que la quería, mas no la amaba. Comenzó a acariciar su castaño rojizo cabello, provocando que Lizzy lentamente abriera los ojos, Ron hablaba por primera vez.

—Buenos días Lizzy, espero que hayas podido dormir bien.

—Buenos días Ron, lo hubiese hecho, si te hubieses quedado conmigo.

-Lizzy, escucha, te dije que aun no estoy preparado y aparte no puedo, yo le prometí que no le fallaría.

—Pero, ella lo hizo, ella te dejo sin decirte una palabra, ya no son nada, comprende de una vez amor, ya nada los une, salvo sus años de amistad, te puedo asegurar que ella ya hizo su vida, y te apuesto a que esta con su "supuesto amigo" Dylan. —Dijo, haciendo comillas con las manos en la palabra supuesto amigo, y en eso Lizzy si estaba equivocada, claro que existía algo que los unía y lo haría de por vida.

—Tienes razón Liz, pero no es fácil. Déjame pensar las cosas con calma, ¿Si? Estoy consciente de que ella ya no es nada mío, ni siquiera creo que ni mi amiga es, al igual que también sé que ahora yo estoy contigo por voluntad propia, yo te pedí que tuviéramos una relación, y que sabia que tendríamos que hacer esto tarde o temprano, pero ella fue la primer chica con la que estuve, después de ella no hubo nadie mas, sí, tenía amigas, pero jamás me acosté con ellas, solo un par de besuqueos, pero hasta ahí. Déjame asimilar todo esto y pronto te daré una respuesta, ¿De acuerdo? — Preguntó el chico, aun sin creerse que él hubiese dicho todo eso, le costaba expresar sus sentimientos, salvo cuando él y Hermione eran novios, sin pensarlo, terminaba por expresarse.

—Pero, Ron, ya son cuatro años, hasta donde sé que has intentado hacerlo, yo te amo. - la ultima frase, le callo como balde de agua helada al chico, no se lo esperaba, se sentía un poco triste no poder decirle lo mismo a Lizzy, a la única persona que se lo había dicho y si se volvía a presentar la situación, era a Hermione Granger, el único amor de su vida.

Hermione y Rose estaban instalando se en la que seria su nueva casa, habían hecho una limpieza general, con magia por supuesto, desempacaron sus maletas, decoraron la que seria la habitación de la pelirroja, Hermione agradecía que era bruja, porque si no les hubiese tomado días hacerlo, la pequeña Rosie sonreía cada vez que veía a su madre hacer magia, no podía esperar para poder tener su propia varita.

—Hazlo mami, con la varita. —Decía emocionada la niña.

—De acuerdo Rose, ¿Que color quieres que sea tu habitación?

—Lila mami, me encanta ese color. —Con un movimiento de varita, Hermione pinto toda la habitación del color pedido por su pequeña.

—De acuerdo cielo, ya esta lista, ven vamos a ordenar una pizza porque muero de hambre, trabajamos mucho por hoy.

—Sí mami, yo también tengo mucha hambre, que sea hawaiana, esa me encanta, pero con jugo de manzana.

—Vamos Rosie. —Hermione no pudo soltar una carcajada, cuando su hija dijo eso. Ordenaron la pizza, comieron, terminaron de ordenar la casa y el resto de la tarde la pasaron juntas, leyendo uno de los tantos libros acerca de la magia, que tanto emocionaban a Rose.

Era lunes por la mañana, Ron y Lizzy decidieron pasar el resto del fin de semana en el apartamento del pelirrojo, viendo películas en el televisor, el aparato muggle que Harry le regalo en su cumpleaños a Ron, no era muy dado a usarlo, solo lo hacia cuando tenia visitas como los Potter, su papá o Lizzy.

Ron entraba al hall principal del ministerio, se dirigía a los elevadores, lo tomó y se dirigió al cuartel de Aurores. Hermione venía acompañada de la pequeña Rose, ella también se dirigía a los elevadores, si hubiese llegado unos minutos antes, se hubiese cruzado con Ron, ella se dirigió a la oficina del ministro de magia.

Al llegar, Harry no pudo evitar preguntarle a Ron como se sentía.

—Hola Harry, ¿Alguna misión?

—Hola Ron, no, al parecer ninguna y eso me pone feliz, así no dejare a Ginny sola con los niños, ¿Que tal estas?

—Te refieres al regreso de Hermione, ¿Cierto? Puedes ver que no me lance un avada kedabra, te habrás enterado por la enana de nuestra discusión en el vestíbulo de Hogwarts. Te diré que me afecto, pero al fin me dio una explicación, me dijo que no me amaba, nunca lo hizo, te lo dije Harry, por eso se fue hace cuatro años.

—Eso no lo puedo creer Ron, esa no es la Hermione que yo conozco, esta mintiendo, te lo puedo asegurar.

—Sea lo que sea, no me importa, ella me lo dejo muy claro, y ahora yo estoy con Lizzy, ella esta con su amiguito Dylan y puede hacer lo que le venga en gana. —Al decir esto, el pelirrojo lo decía con un deje de celos que no paso desapercibido por el azabache. —Espero no encontrármela mas- continúo el pelirrojo, aunque su mente y corazón le gritaran lo contrario.

—Entonces lo que te tengo que decir son malas noticias para ti.

— ¿De que diablos estas hablando Harry?

—Hermione fue transferida al ministerio, Ginny me lo contó el viernes, después del homenaje, estuvo investigándola, aunque no sabe desde donde viene.

— ¿QUE?- fue lo único que exclamo el pelirrojo.

—Vamos compañero, hay demasiado trabajo que hacer.

Hermione se encontraba en la oficina del ministro de magia, la pequeña Rose esperaba afuera. El ministro llego, para su suerte seguía siendo Kingsley.

—Bienvenida de nuevo a Londres Hermione, ¿Que tal, ya te has instalado? —Diciendo esto, el Moreno saludaba de un apretón de manos a la castaña.

—Claro, muchas gracias, ahora me encuentro en mi antigua casa.

—Esas son maravillosas noticias. Bueno, sabrás que tu nuevo puesto será en control de criaturas mágicas, por tus referencias, se te ha asignado un buen puesto y sé también que has continuado con tu proyecto de la P.E.D.D.O. Así que no te preocupes, lo podrás continuar aquí.

—Muchas gracias señor ministro

—Llámame como en los viejos tiempos. —La interrumpió Kingsley.

—Esta bien, Kingsley, quería saber acerca de lo de mi hija, la traigo conmigo y por el momento no quisiera dejarla en ninguna guardería mágica, ni muggle.

—No te preocupes. —La tranquilizo el ministro. —Recibí tu carta con anterioridad y de tu caso con los Weasley, no te preocupes, claro que la niña podrá venir contigo, hasta que te sientas cómoda de dejarla en la guardería.

—Muchas gracias Kingsley.

—De nada, permíteme enviarle una lechuza al señor Green, él será uno de tus compañeros del departamento, lo llamare para que te lleve a conocer y en donde será tu puesto.

—De acuerdo.

Dylan Green trabajaba en el departamento de control de criaturas mágicas, estaba pensando en Hermione, no la volvería a ver, le había caído muy bien, la platica en el expreso le sirvió para darse cuenta de lo divertida que era, estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de la pequeña lechuza parda que estaba posada en su escritorio, hasta que el ave le picoteo la mano.

— ¡Que rayos!, oh, Penny, lo siento, ¿Que tienes ahí pequeña?- el ave señalaba el pergamino enrollado en su pata, Dylan lo tomo y empezó a desenrollar lo, no sin antes darle algún dulce a la lechuza.

"Dylan:

Te espero en mi oficina, la chica transferida desde Australia acaba de llegar, ven de inmediato, no necesito repetirte las instrucciones que te di el viernes, tengo que partir a Escocia, así que la dejo en tus manos.

Kingsley"

Lo había olvidado, tan enfrascado estaba en sus pensamientos que había olvidado que hoy llegaba la que seria su jefa en el departamento, se arreglo la túnica que los diferenciaba de los demás y salió rumbo a los elevadores para dirigirse a la oficina del ministro.

Lizzy Tower se encontraba en San Mungo, después de ir a checar a un paciente, se dirigió a su consultorio, era bueno que en esta temporada no le tocara hacer guardias, ni que la pusieran en cirugías mágicas, que a pesar de las muggles, estas eran mucho mas rápidas y fáciles. Estaba pensando en la situación en la que estuvo con Ron y se prometió que lograría su cometido, aunque era muy dulce y tierna, cuando quería algo lo conseguía, en eso llego la sanadora Willies, eran muy amigas y siempre se contaban todo.

—Tower, hasta que te encuentro, ¿Donde te habías metido? — Preguntó la sanadora, su nombre era Sandy Willies, era alta y tenía el cabello rubio, ojos verdes y le encantaba hacer ver la verdad a la gente, era muy optimista. Se sentó en uno de los dos asientos frente al escritorio de Lizzy.

—Fui a revisar a un paciente y regrese a relajarme un poco, me he sentido mal desde el sábado.

— ¿No estarás embarazada? Así comienzan los achaques.

— ¡Claro que no!- exclamo Lizzy. —Ni siquiera he logrado que lo hagamos, lo amo tanto, pero siento que él a mi no, sé que aun ama a Granger.

—Entonces, eso es lo que te tiene así, tú lo sabias Lizzy, siempre supiste que su relación, fue, es y siempre será muy fuerte y tu no podrás hacer nada para cambiarlo.

—No todo dura para siempre Sandy, yo intentare y lograre que la olvide.

—No estoy muy segura- contra ataco la chica. —No quiero que termines sufriendo, sabes que me preocupas, pero desde que comenzaste a salir con Ronald, sabias que él ya le pertenecía a Hermione y ella a él y no creo que tú puedas llegar a cambiarlo de la noche a la mañana, piénsalo. Te dejo, tengo algunos pacientes y mi plan es terminar temprano e irme a casa. — Lizzy solo asintió, Sandy salió dejando a su amiga pensando seriamente la situación, algo en ella no cuadraba. — «ahora yo soy su novia, yo soy su actual pareja y no me interesa su historia, eso fue en el pasado, ahora yo soy su presente y haré que la olvide y claro que pronto seré suya. Sandy es una tonta, ¿Como puede decirme todo eso?, parece que la estúpida de Granger es mas su amiga que yo»— Pensó Lizzy, estaba cegada por los celos y el amor que ella le profesaba al pelirrojo que lastimosamente, él no sentía por ella. Decidió irse a revisar a sus pacientes para terminar temprano e ir al ministerio a buscar a su novio.

Hermione se encontraba con Rose en la oficina de Kingsley, esperaba al señor Green, no podía creer que ya llevara 15 minutos perdidos. — «que irresponsable e impuntual es»— pensó, Kingsley la tuvo que dejar sola, ya que tenia que viajar a Escocia por asuntos de trabajo, escucho el rechinar de una puerta que la sobresalto, se giro tomando rápidamente la mano de Rosie, grande fue su sorpresa de verlo ahí parado, con su gran sonrisa, no podía creer que él estuviese ahí.

-¡Dylan! Oh por dios, no sabia que trabajabas en el ministerio.

— ¿Hermione? Tu eres la chica que viene de Australia, Wow esto si que es una gran coincidencia, sí, trabajo en el departamento de control de criaturas mágicas, tú serás mi futura jefa. —Se acerco y le dio un fuerte abrazo a la castaña, Rosie se encontraba ajena a toda esa situación, le sorprendió la forma en que ese desconocido hombre abrazaba a su mamá, la pequeña llamo la atención de la chica, jalando su saco.

— ¿Que sucede cielo?- pregunto Hermione separándose de Dylan y agachando se a la altura de la niña.

— ¿Quien es él mami? —Le dijo en un susurro para que solo Hermione la escuchara.

—Oh, lo olvide, mira Rosie, él es el señor Dylan Green, es un amigo de Hogwarts...

—Pero nunca lo mencionaste mami, cuando me contabas de tus años en Hogwarts- le interrumpió la pequeña.

—Lo sé Rosie, él y yo nos conocimos la semana pasada durante el viaje en el expreso cuando fui a Hogwarts. Dylan, ella es mi hija, su nombre es Rose Granger.

—Es un gusto Rosie, tienes un nombre muy bonito. —El chico saludo a Rosie de un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la niña, Rose también le dio un pequeño beso a Dylan, éste se sorprendió de que la niña fuera pelirroja, y también de que la pequeña llevara el apellido de Hermione, por educación, evitó preguntarle a la castaña.

Salieron de la oficina de Kingsley mientras Dylan le platicaba a Hermione acerca de lo que tendría que hacer, cosa que resulto inútil, ya que la castaña sabía perfectamente su trabajo.

El día fue largo para la mayoría de los trabajadores del ministerio, lo que mas ansiaban era irse a casa. Hermione ya estaba muy agotada, pero necesitaba ir al callejón diagon para comprar algunas cosas para su casa, casi no iba al mundo muggle, estaba acostumbrada a que siempre compraba en ese callejón. Salió con la pequeña Rose directo al hall, no sin antes despedirse de sus compañeros, arreglo el pequeño abrigo rosado de su hija y también el suyo, salieron a la fría Londres con destino al callejón. Hermione estaba tan concentrada viendo algunos aparadores, que no se dio cuenta que George Weasley la observaba desde sortilegios Weasley, Rosie venia con un pequeño gorro del color de su abrigo, tenia el cabello completamente recogido así que era muy difícil notarlo desde la distancia en la que George se encontraba.

—Esto no le gustara a Ron. —Soltó inconscientemente el pelirrojo.

— ¿Que?- preguntó Angelina, que venia bajando con el pequeño Fred.


	9. La cruda e irreal realidad

**La cruda e irreal realidad**

—Hermione hizo su vida, acabo de verla junto a una pequeña niña, es de suponer que es su hija, y el bobo de Ron no hizo su vida porque esta tan dolido y aun sigue esperando explicaciones.

— ¿En serio? ¿Hermione tiene una hija? ¿Que la habrá traído de regreso? ¿Con quien se habrá casado?

—No lo sé, pero no puedo creer que esto este sucediendo, con razón ella le dijo todo eso en la pelea que tuvieron en Hogwarts.

— ¿Le dirás a Ron? —Preguntó Angelina.

—No lo sé, mejor le escribiré a Ginny, ella es la que sabe mejor de estas cosas y ha estado con él, apoyando lo desde hace cuatro años que ella se fue.

Ron se disponía a irse a su casa, ocuparía la red flú, ya que tenía su chimenea conectada con la del ministerio, alguien toco la puerta, el chico se molesto porque él ya se marchaba y llegaban a molestarlo.

—Adelante. —Dijo lo más desganado que pudo.

La puerta se abrió y dio paso a una castaña rojiza con una túnica de color negro, venia muy bien arreglada, entro, cerró la puerta sigilosamente y aprovecho que Ron estaba de espaldas, metiendo con su varita algunos pergaminos. Lizzy se acerco y lo envolvió con sus brazos en la cintura del pelirrojo.

—Hola Ron. —Le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello del chico. Ron se giro y le dio un beso en los labios que duro algunos segundos.

—¿Iras a tu apartamento? — Preguntó inocentemente la chica.

—Sí, estoy agotado y hoy no fue un buen día.

— ¿Porque?,¿Que sucedió?

—Nada, ya sabes lo usual, misiones y esas cosas

—Dime la verdad, algo te incomoda, ¿Es ella, verdad?

—Sí, Hermione se queda en Londres, la transfirieron al ministerio.

—La veras diario, yo creo que es buen momento de que hablen y aclaren las cosas, no me molestaría en absoluto.

—Ya lo hizo, el día del homenaje me dejo muy claro el porque me dejo.

—Por tu cara me imagino que no son cosas buenas, mejor vayamos a casa, te consentiré.

—Vamos, aunque yo tenía planeado dormir hasta mañana.

—Nada de eso, soy tu novia y te consentiré, aunque no de la forma en la que quisiera y sé que ya hemos hablado de eso, ya me lo dijiste. —Se apresuro antes de que Ron la interrumpiera. —Pero, solo te digo que no me daré por vencida, vámonos. —Ambos salieron al hall principal con rumbo a las grandes chimeneas, Ron pudo vislumbrar a un chico castaño que le resulto muy familiar, se pregunto en donde lo había visto, al mismo tiempo de ser consumido junto a Lizzy por las llamas verdes.

George se encontraba en su oficina en sortilegios, quería decirle a Ron lo que había visto hace unas semanas, solo que sabia que él no era el indicado para hacerlo, decidió escribirle a Ginny y que ella lo suavizara ante la situación.

"Ginny:

Me temo que tengo malas noticias para Ron, iré a tu casa y te contare el resto.

George"

Envió el pequeño pergamino a Grimmauld place, esperando que Ginny estuviese desocupada y poder hablar con ella, esta situación le preocupaba en absoluto, temía que Ron cometiese alguna locura.

Ginny se encontraba en la sala de su casa acompañada de sus pequeños James y Albus, un ruido la trajo de la realidad, vio que la lechuza de George se encontraba en su ventana, se acerco, le dio un poco de agua y desenrollo el pequeño pergamino, pensó que algo había sucedido en la madriguera, aunque no se tranquilizo del todo, ya que con la sola mención de Ron, se preocupo mas. Redacto la respuesta a su hermano y espero a que el pelirrojo llegara por la chimenea, subió con sus pequeños para dormirlos ya que era un poco tarde, Harry venia llegando del ministerio, le había tocado trabajo extra.

— ¡Harry, por fin llegas!- Exclamó la pelirroja.

— ¿Que sucede Ginny?

—Se trata de Ron, George me envió una lechuza diciendo que vendría, es importante que lo diga en persona, me imagino que se trata de Hermione y hablando de ella, ¿La viste hoy en el ministerio?

—Tranquila amor, me imagino que no son tan malas, y no, hoy no pude salir de mi oficina, tuvimos demasiado trabajo, tratare de buscarla, necesito hablar con ella, ¿ Y los pequeños?

—Durmiendo, no quiero que aun se enteren del regreso de Hermione.

El sonido de la chimenea los sobresalto y aunque los tiempos habían cambiado aun no podían estar sin su varita cerca, Ginny y Harry suspiraron de alivio al ver a George en la sala de su casa.

—Tranquilos. —Dijo el pelirrojo. —No entiendo porque se asustan si le avise a Ginn que vendría.

—Lo sé. —Dijo Harry. —Pero ya sabes, algunos mortifagos andan sueltos.

—Claro. —Dijo Ginny. —Ahora dime, ¿Qué son esas noticias malas de Ron? —Los tres tomaron asiento en la sala de los Potter, George estaba algo nervioso, pero se dio valor y empezó a relatar lo sucedido hace un par de semanas.

—Les interesa a ambos, hace unas semanas, para ser exactos, dos, estaba en sortilegios, acomodaba mercancía en uno de los aparadores y vi a Hermione...

—Claro, eso ya lo sabíamos, esta en Londres, fue transferida. —Lo interrumpió Harry.

—No me has dejado terminar Harry, la vi, pero no venia sola, ella ya hizo su vida, venia con una pequeña, no podemos dudar que sea su hija, no creo que a Granger le guste ser nana en sus tiempos libres y hasta donde nos dijo Ron, sus padres nunca regresaron, ni siquiera sabemos si aparecieron.

— ¿Solo venia ella?, ¿No venia su pareja con ella?-pregunto Harry.

—Solo venían ellas dos, quise contártelo a ti, Ron se tiene que enterar, me preocupa que aun este ilusionado con ella, tendrá a la boba de Lizzy con él, pero no la ama y te aseguro que Hermione no le dirá nada.

—Ahora comprendo porque Hermione le dijo todo eso. —Dijo triste Ginny. —Ron quedo muy mal, es que no logro comprender porque si no lo amaba, no se lo dijo, desconozco a esta Hermione, ella no es ninguna cobarde. Mañana iré a decírselo a Ron e iré a visitar a Hermione, nos debe muchas explicaciones.

—Como quieras. —Dijo el pelirrojo. —Yo me retiro, solo vine a eso, trata de que el cabezota de Ron no cometa ninguna locura, espero que no salga furioso rumbo a la oficina de Hermione.

—Solo le diré que ella hizo su vida, que ya no la busque mas, los detalles de su vida solo ella puede dárselos. —Dijo Ginny.

George entro a la chimenea, dejando a los Potter con una gran impresión y con muchas dudas, estaba decidido, mañana hablarían con Hermione, no para reprocharle nada, solo para saber porque los saco de su vida de tal forma.

Hermione estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro, era ya muy tarde, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, una persona ocupaba su mente: Ron.

No dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido en Hogwarts, también tenia que decirle sobre la existencia de la hija de ambos, tenia claro que no dejaría a Lizzy por ella, pero solo quería que él se enterara, por lo visto ella ya no era algo en la vida del pelirrojo, «pero lo amo tanto», pensó la castaña, «quisiera lanzarle un cruciatus a la tonta de su novia», sonrió para si misma la chica, decidió darse por vencida y dormir, mañana le deparaba un largo día.

Ron y Lizzy dormían en la habitación del chico, Lizzy entraría mas tarde a san Mungo y por eso decidió hacerle compañía a su novio, estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Ron, dormía plácidamente, el pelirrojo solo le acariciaba el cabello, pero en su mente solo estaba la presencia de Hermione Granger, venia a removerle todos los recuerdos al chico, tuvo una desesperada urgencia por irla a buscar, pero ,¿En donde?, ¿Para que?, además estaba lo que vio hace unas semanas, ese chico se le hacia muy conocido, le estuvo dando vueltas a su cabeza para tratar de recordar en donde lo había visto, el sueño lo venció y quedo profundamente dormido.

Ginny investigo con Kingsley en donde laboraba Hermione, al principio el moreno se negó, pero accedió, por una excusa que nunca fallaba con él: la batalla, le informó en donde estaba y ahora ahí se encontraba Ginny Potter, esperándola en su oficina, tuvo que llegar mas temprano de lo normal.

Hermione venia con Rose, al salir del elevador se encontró con Dylan y le había dicho que alguien del profeta la esperaba en su oficina, la chica se sorprendió.

—Tal vez ya se informo sobre mi regreso a Londres, ¿Te puedo dejar a Rosie unos minutos? No me gustaría que mi hija salga en el periódico y se enteren de su existencia, yo sabré cuando decirlo.

— ¡Claro!- exclamo el castaño. —No te preocupes, llevare a la pequeña Rose a mi oficina, vamos Rosie- le extendió la mano a la pelirrojita y emprendieron el camino a la oficina de en frente. Hermione suspiro de mala gana y fue directo a su oficina, entro normalmente y se dirigió a su escritorio, se detuvo en seco al saber quien la esperaba.

—Ginny...

—Hola Hermione.

Un nuevo paso

— ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? ¿Como te enteraste de mi regreso? — Preguntó la castaña.

—Vine por una explicación Hermione, hace cuatro años te fuiste, ni una nota nos dejaste, ¿Porque lo hiciste? —Preguntó la pelirroja.

—Tuve mis razones Ginny, ahora no las puedo decir, pero lo haré.

—No te preocupes, ya sabemos tus razones, sabemos que dejaste a Ron sin ninguna explicación y te fuiste al extranjero a hacer tu vida, alejando te de todos.

— ¿De que estas hablando? No te entiendo.

—Por favor Hermione, sabemos que tienes una hija, ahora comprendo porque le dijiste todo eso a Ron el homenaje. ¿Cuando se lo pensabas decir a mi hermano? Él aun te ama, lo destruiste cuando te fuiste, no salió en días y ahora no sé con que cara lo mirare al decirle todo esto, es obvio que no le dirás nada.

—Ron ahora ya no es nada mío, no veo el caso decirle lo que hice, él ahora esta con Lizzy y la esta pasando de lo lindo.

—No es cierto Mione, él aun te ama, hace dos meses que comenzó a salir con ella.

—Entiéndeme Ginny, pronto les daré mis razones y muchas explicaciones, pero no lo puedo hacer ahora, tengo mucho trabajo, no te importaría.

—Descuida, fue un gusto verte, pero ya no hagas sufrir más a Ron, ¿Te puedo dar un abrazo?

—Claro Ginny, te extrañe demasiado, pronto hablare contigo. — Ambas chicas se fundieron en un largo abrazo y se despidieron. Ginny se dirigió a la oficina de Aurores para advertirle a Ron de la nueva situación de Hermione, no revelaría mas detalles, eso le correspondía a la castaña.

—Ron, dentro de una semana nos iremos de misión. —Dijo Harry que revisaba un pergamino de sus superiores.

— ¿Por cuanto tiempo? —Pregunto el pelirrojo, esperanzado de que fueran pocos días.

—Una semana, por lo mucho dos.— Dijo Harry, en ese momento alguien toco a la puerta, el azabache emitió un débil "adelante" y su esposa entro, el chico sabia lo que se avecinaba y decidió darles un poco de espacio a los hermanos pelirrojos.

— ¡Ginny! ¿Que haces aquí?, tu esposo esta en... — Dejo la frase sin terminar al percatarse que su cuñado ya no se encontraba en su cubículo.

—No te preocupes Ron, vengo a hablar contigo, es sobre Hermione y te pido que me escuches.

—No tengo nada de que hablar sobre ella, ya te lo dije, te conté todo lo que sucedió ese día y si me permites, quiero terminar temprano, hoy veré a Lizzy.

—Veo que ya pasas más tiempo con ella desde que Hermione regresó.

—No es cierto. —Atacó el pelirrojo. — Es mi novia y quiero y tengo que pasar tiempo con ella.

—Bueno, entonces lo que te diré no te afectara en lo mas mínimo, no te daré detalles porque eso es problema de ustedes. Hace un par de semanas George vio a Hermione, estaba cerca de sortilegios y no iba sola, su hija la acompañaba, te pido que no hagas ninguna locura, ella ya hizo su vida, hace un rato hable con ella, se encuentra en el departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas. Solo si quieres irla a ver y pedirle que te diga porque te dejo.

—Ya no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que tenga que decirme, me lo has dejado muy claro, no iré a armarle escenas si eso te preocupa. Si me disculpas, quiero estar solo.

—Ron, por favor...

— ¡QUE ME DEJES SOLO! —Exclamó fuertemente el chico.

— ¡NO ME GRITES RON! —También levantando la voz. — No es mi maldita culpa sus problemas, me voy y cuando te tranquilices te espero en mi casa.

El chico aun no podía procesar la información que le había dado su hermana, no podía creer que Hermione "rompiera" lo que le había prometido y él, él que se había negado a estar con Lizzy porque aun amaba a la castaña. Necesitaba verla y comprobarlo, salió del cuartel y se dirigió a los elevadores.


	10. Malas Decisiones

Hola, he vuelto. Espero que aun exista alguien del otro lado. Bueno aquí esta la continuación del anterior, espero recuerden en que quedo, y espero no me maten por algunas escenillas, es parte de la historia y tiene su porque.

El siguiente capitulo contiene un poco de Lemmon, no es tan explicito o ustedes lo pueden definir, pero es una advertencia, es criterio de cada quien sí lo lee, es bajo su propia responsabilidad. No los aburro y disfruten el capitulo. :D

_**Malas Decisiones.**_

Hermione, Dylan y la pequeña Rose se encontraban en el pasillo para poder abordar los elevadores, Dylan había invitado a comer a Hermione, ésta acepto, le agradaba que Dylan la hiciera sonreír a pesar de lo mal que lo estaba pasando. Hermione abrigo a Rose, ya que el clima estaba horrible e irían a un pequeño restaurante muggle cerca del ministerio, la pequeña usaba su rosado abrigo con un gorro tejido, le gustaba meterse su pelirrojo cabello en el gorro, amaba su cabello y siempre deseaba que su papá la conociera con un lindo cabello, Dylan le pregunto si quería que la cargara, la niña acepto, justo en ese momento Ron Weasley salía del elevador y se quedo helado al ver a Hermione con Dylan y éste cargaba a Rosie de una tierna forma, Hermione noto que alguien la miraba y volteo hacia los elevadores, encontrándose con la fría mirada de Ron, ella intento ir tras él y ahí poder decirle toda la verdad, pero el chico fue mas rápido y volvió a abordar el elevador.

Lo había confirmado, le dolió el verla ahí, ahora recordaba al tipo.

—Es ese idiota de Dylan Green, el tarado que entro hace un mes, ahora comprendo todo, solo faltaba la transferencia de Hermione, para completar a la familia feliz. —Decía muy enojado a Harry.

— ¿Estas totalmente seguro, Ron?, ¿No te confundiste? —Preguntó alarmado el azabache.

—Estoy seguro, aun no lo puedo creer, por eso me dejo, pero, ¿Porque demonios no me dijo nada? ¿Porque me ilusiono?

—No sé que decirte, al menos, ¿Hablaste con ella?, ¿Te explico la situación?

— ¡NO!, ¿PARA QUE? —Exclamó el pelirrojo. —Me voy a mi casa, si Lizzy llega, dile que la veo allá.

—Yo le diré, y recuerda que en una semana partimos.

—Sí, claro, nos vemos mañana.

—Mañana nuestra entrada es en la tarde, no lo olvides.

—No, tengo cosas que hacer, adiós.— Diciendo esto, salió de ahí con un fuerte portazo, ahora ya no había nada que lo atara a Hermione como se lo había dicho Lizzy, y tampoco tenia mas dudas con lo que haría, si ella había roto todo lo prometido en el pasado, él ya no estaría haciendo nada malo.

Ron llegó hecho una furia de celos y orgullo a su apartamento, le costaba asimilar lo vivido hace unos minutos.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma, no es posible. — Daba vueltas por la sala, sentía unas inmensas ganas de salir y buscar a Hermione y preguntarle por qué lo había hecho.

Diez minutos después apareció Lizzy en la chimenea del apartamento de Ron, salió presurosa buscando al pelirrojo. Lo vio, estaba sentado con la cabeza gacha, se revolvía su desordenado cabello, se aproximó hasta sentarse junto a él, lo notaba triste y pálido, no tuvo mas opción que preguntarle el por qué de su estado.

—Ron, ¿Qué te sucedió?— Preguntó alarmada la chica. Ron levantó la vista hacia un punto indefinido en la pared que tenía frente a él y con gran pesar respondió.

—Por eso sé fue, por eso me dejó hace cuatro años.

—¿De que estas hablando, amor?.

—Hermione hizo su vida.

—Te lo dije, ¿No?, te dije que ella ya no era absolutamente nada tuyo.

—No tengo ganas de pensar en lo que me dijiste, no quiero pensar en nada, la próxima semana me voy a una misión.

— ¿Qué? — Exclamo la chica — Ron, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?.

—Hoy me entere, tranquila, ¿Sí?, no me quiero enfadar contigo, además te tengo una sorpresa para el viernes.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? — Preguntó extrañada Lizzy al notar el repentino cambio de ánimo de su novio.

—Muy en serio Lizzy — Afirmó el pelirrojo.

Hermione necesitaba hablar con Ron, no entendía porque el pelirrojo se había puesto así, pero después recordó la conversación que tuvo con Ginny, sabía el porque del comportamiento de Ron.

—Necesito hablar con Ginny, explicarle todo a Ron, tal vez ella me quiera dar la dirección de su departamento. — La castaña daba vueltas por la sala de la casa de sus padres. No tuvo mas opción que aparecerse en Grimmauld Place, con suerte la encontraría ahí, claro, después de largos minutos de explicaciones.

Hermione apareció en la sala de los Potter, aun permanecía como la recordaba. Ginny apareció al pie de las escaleras, con varita en mano, ingresó a la sala.

— ¡Hermione!— exclamó la chica. — ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

—Necesitaba verte, Ginny.

— ¿Me dirás por que te fuiste?

—Aun no te lo puedo decir, pero necesito que me hagas un importante favor.

— ¿De que se trata?— Preguntó la pelirroja.

—Necesito la dirección de Ronald.

—Temo que no te la puedo dar.

— ¿Por qué? Necesito hablar con él.

—Ron me matara por esto, pero lo haré, solo porque él merece explicaciones.

—Gracias Ginny, te lo agradezco.

—No lo hago por ti, lo hago por mi hermano, aun estoy muy sentida contigo por sacarnos de un día para otro de tu vida sin ninguna explicación.

—Te aseguro que pronto la tendrás. — Tomó el pequeño pergamino y lo guardó en el bolso de su chaqueta, se despidió de la pelirroja con un débil " adiós" y se desapareció, había dejado sola a Rose. Cuando llegó, subió directo a la habitación de su hija para asegurarse que estaba sana y salva. Se fue a su habitación, decidiendo que hablaría con Ron cuanto antes y que él se enterara de la existencia de la pequeña Rosie.

Harry y Ron tenían últimamente reuniones la mayor parte del día, la misión a la que irían era riesgosa, pero importante.

—Ya estoy aburrido de tantas reuniones Harry. — Se quejo Ron.

—Ni que lo digas amigo, pero ya sabes como son este tipo de misiones.

—Aburridas, pero necesarias.

—Exacto. Eh, Ron, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta sin que te aceleres?

—Claro, ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Por que reaccionaste tan mal con lo de Hermione? No se supone que a ti ya no te importaba lo que hiciera desde que se fue y menos ahora que tú y Lizzy son novios.

—No lo sé, me imagino que fue el sentimiento de hace cuatro años de que se fue.

— ¿Aun la amas?

—Eso ya me lo habías preguntado Harry y sabes perfectamente la respuesta.

—Ron, te conozco. No mientas.

—Te aseguro que no.

— ¿Ron?— Harry a como diera lugar quería escucharlo del pelirrojo.

— ¡Está Bien!— Exclamó el pelirrojo. — Aun la amo, pero no me puedo sacar el maldito sentimiento de lo que me hizo hace cuatro años y menos ahora que sé que ella se fue para hacer su vida lejos de mí, y lo peor, es que yo no pueda con Lizzy por pensar en Hermione.

—Sí que estas en un dilema amigo, Ginny ha charlado con ella un par de ocasiones, aunque aun no la disculpa, se porta fría con Hermione y con toda razón, pero, algo que desconcertó a tu hermana ahora que le pregunto lo de su vida, algo la dejó con una duda.

— ¿Qué?

— Al parecer, Hermione esta celosa de que tú y Lizzy sean pareja.

— No le veo caso Harry, ella ya tiene su vida hecha, que me deje a mí intentarlo con mi novia, y hablando de Lizzy, le tengo una sorpresa, le pediré que vivamos juntos.

— Entonces, ¿Sí van las cosas enserio entre ustedes?

— Mas que en serio, de alguna u otra forma tengo que ser feliz y si mi destino es estar con ella, ¿Que mas puedo hacer?

— Entonces, no me resta más que desearles suerte.

— Gracias compañero.

— Lo siento Sra. Granger, el señor Weasley y el señor Potter están muy ocupados, últimamente los jefes de Aurores los están citando a juntas de suma importancia.

— ¿Cree que tarden todo el día?— Preguntó esperanzada Hermione.

— Lo siento, es posible que sí.

— Gracias.— Hermione aun no podía hablar con Ron, llevaba casi todo el día preguntando cuando estaría disponible y con la información que le dio la secretaria del cuartel de Aurores, lo complicaba mas. Optó por ir de una vez por todas al apartamento de Ron y explicarle todo, no esperaba que la perdonara, ni que regresara con ella, pero al menos que se enterara de Rose y convivieran.

Se apresuro a irse a su área de trabajo, tenia demasiados pendientes y peor se pondrían las cosas al llegar a su oficina.

— Sra. Granger tenemos un problema. — Dylan la llamaba así, cuando, los superiores estaban presentes. Se apresuró a alcanzarla desde los elevadores.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Tenemos que entregar por lo menos dos leyes para que puedan aprobar su proyecto, lo querían para mañana, pero logre que nos dieran plazo hasta el lunes.

— Eso dignifica que tendremos demasiado trabajo. — Dijo la castaña con preocupación, sus planes de hablar con Ron, estaban arruinados o aplazados.— Ya tendré tiempo de buscarlo y hablar con él lunes. — La castaña desconocía que él se iría de misión ese día.

— ¿A que se refiere? — Preguntó desconcertado Dylan.

— Nada, solo pensaba en algo. Vamos, tenemos demasiado trabajo que hacer, aun quedan algunos pendientes antes de redactar las largas leyes y todo lo que conlleva. — Aunque en Australia le había ido bien con el proyecto de los elfos, en Londres pedían requisitos extra para poder aprobarlo, como que algunos magos se negaban a darles salario, vacaciones y otras prestaciones y se quejaban en el ministerio, entonces, Hermione y su equipo de trabajo tenían que hablar con ellos y hacerles ver la realidad, tratar de convencerlos.

Jueves y la mayor parte del viernes se paso volando, Ron y Lizzy se encontraban cenando en el apartamento del pelirrojo.

— Esta delicioso amor, ¿Esta era la sorpresa que me tenias? — Preguntó Lizzy

— Es parte de la sorpresa. — Respondió Ron con una sonrisa ladeada.

— Dime que es, por favor.

— De acuerdo, después de estarlo meditando, sé que esto es muy apresurado ya que apenas cumpliremos tres meses, quisiera que... Quisiera que viviéramos juntos. — Ron, el día que se entero de la supuesta verdad de Hermione, tomo decisiones apresuradas, estaba dolido, y su orgullo y coraje hacia la castaña ganaron.

— Eso es apresurado, pero es excelente.

— ¿Eso es un sí?

— ¡Claro! Es grandioso amor. — Lizzy se levanto de su asiento, se acercó al del pelirrojo y le planto un dulce, pero apasionado beso en los labios, Ron la sentó en sus piernas y el beso aumento de intensidad, el pelirrojo sabia que había llegado el momento de terminar de romper la promesa de amar a Hermione y jamás dejarla, gracias a un tonto mal entendido.

El beso iba subiendo de intensidad y ambos sentían calor recorriendo les todo el cuerpo, Ron cargo a Lizzy hasta su habitación, la deposito en la cama y no dejaba de besarla, Lizzy comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del chico, al igual que el pelirrojo lo hacia con la de ella, ambas prendas fueron lanzadas al frío piso, toda la habitación estaba en total oscuridad, pronto aparecieron los pantalones del pelirrojo tirados, ahora era turno de él, quitarle la fina falda a Lizzy, bajaba el cierre de esta, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba las piernas de Lizzy alcanzando a rozar su intimidad, Ron se encontraba solamente en bóxer negros, la falda de Lizzy fue desprendida de su cuerpo y fue a dar al piso, ella se quedo con el fino conjunto de lencería, seguían besándose, acariciando cada parte de sus cuerpos, Ron ya estaba excitado y eso lo demostraba el pequeño bulto en sus calzoncillos, era hora de quitar la ropa que estorbaba, con algo de dificultad gracias a la falta de experiencia, Ron desabrocho el lindo braseare de Lizzy, dejando al descubierto sus blancos pechos, era turno de ella de quitarle la única prenda al pelirrojo, mientras éste acariciaba sus senos, situó sus manos en la espalda baja del chico y fue deslizando la prenda, con ayuda del pelirrojo, esta termino en el piso y el turno de Ron llego, quito la ultima prenda, ambos no podían esperar por sentir al otro, Lizzy estaba completamente sorprendida del cambio de decisión de Ron, pero, poco le importo, no podía esperar porque Ron entrara en ella, así que, abrió ligeramente sus piernas, situando una en cada lado de la cintura del chico, Ron por un momento pensó en Hermione, pero después se le vinieron los dolorosos recuerdos de los anteriores días y decidió hacerlo, entro en Lizzy y la penetró, la chica se sentía en el cielo, ambos sentían el placer recorrerles en el cuerpo, Ron la besaba, entraba y salía de Lizzy con mas fuerza, las embestidas del pelirrojo eran rápidas pero placenteras, sentían que no podían aguantar mas placer y juntos llegaron al orgasmo, Ron beso a Lizzy para ahogar un grito, la chica tenia que sujetarse de la espalda del chico porque sentía que no aguantaría, ambos estaban exhaustos, Ron se quedo encima de ella, tratando de recuperar la respiración, al igual que Lizzy.

— Fue genial. — Suspiro Lizzy

— Ni que lo digas, estuviste increíble— Ron salió de ella y se situó del otro lado de la cama, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, sentía que estaba engañando a Hermione. — « Pero, ella y yo, ya no somos nada»— Pensó el pelirrojo. Lizzy se acostó en su pecho y el sueño venció a ambos.

Una pequeña pelirroja de aproximadamente tres años corría por un verde campo, gritaba y sonreía, Ron se sentía confundido, lo ultimo que recordaba era haber estado con Lizzy en la intimidad y haberse quedado dormido, miró a su alrededor y todo era un gran campo verde, solo podía vislumbrar a la niña que jugaba, corría y gritaba.

— ¡Papi! Papi ven por mí. — Ron no entendía porque la niña gritaba eso ya que estaban solo ellos dos, tal vez estaría perdida, así que, se acerco junto a ella para preguntarle en donde se encontraban sus progenitores.

— ¿Te encuentras bien pequeña?, ¿Dónde están tus padres?

— ¡Papi! Por fin estas aquí, no puedo creer que seas tú. — Esto descolocó al pelirrojo, jamás se esperaba tal cosa, por un momento pensó que esa era una señal, tal vez Lizzy terminaría dándole un bebe, ya que ninguno de los dos utilizó el hechizo anticonceptivo, pero él no recordaba haberse levantado.

— Lo siento pequeña, pero yo no soy tu papi.

— Sí lo eres, ¿Tú eres Ronald Weasley, no? Así es como se llama mi papi. — Ron se sorprendió tanto, se preguntaba como es que esa niña decía con toda la seguridad del mundo mágico, que el era su padre. De repente todo se volvió oscuro y el pelirrojo despertó de pronto, abrió los ojos y una castaña rojiza obstruía la visión.

— ¿Que te sucede amor? — Estas muy pálido y sudas como si hubieses tenido una pesadilla, ¿Sigues soñando con lo de la batalla?

— No, esto no era una pesadilla, soñé a una pequeña pelirroja y yo era su papá.

— Que raro sueño, tal vez sea una señal de que como resultado de esto... — Dijo señalando el escenario en donde se entregaron el uno al otro y después señalando a ambos. — Termine con una hermosa sorpresa, ¿Te imaginas si llego a quedar embarazada? Seria un gran sueño ser la madre de tus hijos. — Continuó la chica con una mirada soñadora.

— Sí, yo también pensé lo mismo, pero seria muy apresurado. Mejor, intentemos volver a dormir.

— De acuerdo.

Despertaron gracias a la molesta y cegadora luz del sol, Lizzy continuaba recostada en el desnudo pecho de Ron, el chico le siguió dando vueltas al asunto, ya había despertado desde muy temprano, pero no quiso despertar a Lizzy, se sentía culpable, un mentiroso que acaba de engañar a su esposa, sabia que había roto la promesa que le había hecho a la castaña cuando la había llevado a cenar al Londres muggle, cuando ambos tuvieron su primera vez, se sentía terrible. Algo lo saco de su ensoñación, Lizzy le dio un casto y pequeño beso en los labios.

— Buenos días amor, ¿Pudiste dormir de nuevo?, después de la maravillosa noche, caí rendida, sabes lo que haces, ¿Eh?

— Sí, dormí bien— Mintió el chico. — ¿En serio lo dices? No lo había hecho desde hace cuatro años, me voy a duchar. — Le devolvió el corto beso, se levanto y busco sus bóxer negros, se los puso y camino directo al baño.

— ¿Podemos ducharnos juntos? No me importaría un segundo round. — Pregunto ilusionada Lizzy

— No, estoy un poco cansado, te preparare el desayuno y podemos pasar el resto del día juntos.

— Esta bien. — Dijo resignada. — Pero tendrás que acompañarme a mi casa por ropa.

— De acuerdo.

Hermione trabajo hasta muy tarde, eran las diez de la mañana, quería dormir un poco mas, pero una pequeña vocecita la traía de regreso al mundo.

— Mami, ¿Hoy si podemos ir al parque?

— Rosie, estoy muy cansada cielo, mami tiene mucho trabajo, hoy tampoco te podré llevar, pero te prometo que iremos esta semana, ¿De acuerdo?

— Esta bien mami. — dijo triste la pequeña Rose.

— Vamos a que te bañes nena, y también yo, Dylan no tarda en llegar, tenemos demasiado trabajo y aun falta que prepare el desayuno. — Mientras decía esto, Hermione salía de su cama y tomaba la manita de Rose.

Mientras Hermione y Rose desayunaban, a esta ultima le entro una duda.

— Mami, ¿Quién es Lon, perdón, quiero decir Ron Weasley?— Esa pregunta dejo perpleja a la castaña.

— ¿Por que lo preguntas Rosie?

— Es que estaba viendo algunas fotos tuyas de cuando estabas mas chica y en una, al reverso tenia escrito ese nombre, te besabas y sonreías, ¿Él es mi papi? También es pelirrojo como yo.

— Eh... Sí Rose, así se llama tu padre, esa foto nos la tomaron cuando él y yo éramos novios, casi un año antes de que tú llegaras a iluminar mi vida. — Justo en ese momento el timbre sonó y Hermione agradeció que eso hubiese sucedido, ese no era el momento de decirle toda la verdad a Rose, esperaría a hacerlo hasta el día en que padre e hija se conocieran. Dylan llego y él y Hermione se dispusieron a charlar un poco y terminar el trabajo, Rosie se fue a su habitación a leer.

Domingo llegó, hoy se reunirían todos los Weasley en la madriguera, Molly Weasley había organizado una comida para despedir a su hijo y a su único hierno. Todos charlaban amenamente en la modesta sala, hasta que la matriarca de la familia los llamo para que se fueran a sentar.

— La comida ya esta lista, pasemos a sentarnos, Angelina, Fleur, Audrey, mmm y Lizzy, ¿Pueden ayudarme a llevar los guisos?

— ¡Claro! — Exclamaron las cinco chicas.

La comida transcurrió amenamente, se escuchaban algunas conversaciones, hasta que George habló.

— Y ¿Qué pequeño Ronnie? ¿Cuando convertirás a tu novia en Lizzy Weasley?

— No me llames así George, aun no lo sé, y eso no te importa, queremos ir despacio.

— Sí George. — Hablo Molly. — Hasta donde sé, apenas cumplirán tres meses, tienen que ir con calma, conocerse.

— Sí... Hablando de eso. — Se apresuro a decir el menor de los varones de la familia. — Lizzy y yo nos mudaremos juntos, es para conocemos mas y esas cosas.

— Y es que no podemos vivir sin vernos todo el tiempo, Ron y yo estamos muy enamorados, tal vez llegue pronto un nuevo integrante a la familia. — Hablaba ilusionada Lizzy.

— Pero eso es muy apresurado Ron, primero tienen que convivir, conocerse, al rato no me quiero enterar que te casas en una semana.

— Pero, así lo decidimos mamá, yo amo a Lizzy y no le veo nada de malo en querer casarme con ella y en un futuro, darles a ustedes nuevos nietos.

— Entiendo que sea tú vida y que ames a Lizzy, pero es muy rápido, yo no estoy de acuerdo.

— Lo entiendo madre, pero nada me hará cambiar de opinión, si nos disculpan, ya nos vamos, mañana tenemos que salir temprano y estoy muy cansado. — Ron y Lizzy se despidieron de todos, la señora Weasley sabia que su hijo lo hacia por despecho, Ginny y George ya le habían platicado al respecto del tema de Hermione, ella también la había visto en el homenaje, después de cuatro años pudo quitarse una preocupación de encima, pero continuaba enojada con ella, por haberse marchado sin decir nada y haber dejado a su hijo en ese estado de tristeza y soledad.


	11. Revelando Secretos

_**Revelando Secretos.**_

Ron y Lizzy llegaron al apartamento, la chica venia muy entusiasmada con respecto de que vivirían juntos y más por lo que Ron había dicho respecto al matrimonio.

— ¿ En serio estarías dispuesto a casarte conmigo?

— Claro, no veo el porque de no hacerlo, yo te quiero y tu a mi, ¿Que mas nos lo impediría?

— Hermione Granger, supongo.

— Ella ya forma parte de mi pasado, ya hizo su vida y hasta tiene hijos, yo también tengo derecho a hacer mi vida, y hablando de hijos, podemos practicar para tener al nuestro pronto.

— Esas palabras son música para mis oídos. ¿Por que no empezar ahora?

— Iré a llenar la tina.

— Fabulosa idea.

Ron se encontraba ya dentro de la tina, Lizzy estaba envuelta en la bata de baño de Ron, cuando estuvo frente a éste, la deslizo hasta dejarla tirada en el piso, lentamente fue introduciendo se en la tina, se aproximo hasta el pelirrojo y lo comenzó a besar, situó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo. Ron acariciaba el cuerpo de Lizzy, quería sentir la excitación de la chica en sus senos.

— Así quedaré embarazada más rápido si lo hacemos mas seguido. — Hablo entre rozando los labios del chico. Ron la volteo del lado en donde él se encontraba y quedo encima de ella, ambos no dejaban de acariciarse y gemir, sus respiraciones eran entre cortadas, se aproximaba el momento de volver a unirse, Ron antes de entrar en Lizzy vio a Hermione, la sentía con él. Lizzy saco sus piernas del agua y las abrió de modo que Ron tuviera un mejor acceso a ella. Ron suspiro el nombre de Hermione y entro en Lizzy, lo hizo de una sola vez y comenzó a penetrarla, imaginaba y sentía que le estaba haciendo el amor a Hermione. Antes de que Lizzy pudiera reclamarle a Ron por haberla llamado así, él la callo con un apasionado beso, él aun seguía en trance, imaginando a Hermione. Llegaron al orgasmo y no pudieron evitar gritar de placer. Ron no salía del cuerpo de Lizzy, la seguía besando y trataba de recuperar la respiración al igual que su novia.

Cuando el pelirrojo se encontraba muy ocupado besando el cuello de Lizzy, esta ultima no se quedo con la duda.

— Ron... — Decía entre cortada Lizzy. — Ron... ¿Por... Que… me llamaste… llamaste Hermione?— Ron volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta que no estaba con Hermione haciendo el amor, lo estaba haciendo con Lizzy, rápidamente salió de ella y de la tina, se puso su bata de baño y se dirigió a su habitación, dejando sin ninguna explicación a Lizzy. Eso solo le había servido para reafirmar el amor que sintió, sentía y sentiría por la castaña, se sentía culpable de haber tenido relaciones con Lizzy en dos ocasiones, pedía a Merlín que esta ultima no quedara embarazada como él lo había deseado una hora atrás, pero,¿ Que podía hacer? Hermione estaba con otro, y ellos ya tenían hijos; decidió irse a dormir, Lizzy llego media hora después y ambos durmieron. Lizzy de alguna forma se sentía humillada y utilizada, pero si eso implicaba que Ron la hiciera suya cada día y noche, ella lo aceptaba.

El fin de semana se pasó rápidamente, Hermione, con ayuda de Dylan, terminaron el trabajo que tenían pendiente de la P. E. D. D. O. y pasó el resto del fin de semana con su hija.

— Mami, ¿Podemos ir al parque?

—Claro cielo, solo terminemos de comer y vamos, desde que llegamos a Londres, no hemos ido a ningún lado.

— Esta bien. Mami, ¿Por qué el señor Dylan viene mucho a la casa? No me gusta nada verlo todos los días.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Dylan es un amigo del trabajo, y es obvio que lo tengo que ver diario y ha estado viniendo a casa debido a que tuvimos mucho trabajo.

— Pero, si mi papá llegase a venir, no le gustara.

— Nena, sé que tienes ilusión de ver y conocer a tu papi, pero me temo que tendrás que esperar aunque creo que no será por mucho.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuando?— La niña estaña muy emocionada con lo que ella le dijo, imaginaba como se daría ese momento.

— Pronto, cielo, pronto. — Madre e hija terminaron de comer y Hermione con ayuda de la magia, dejó lavando los trastos y se fue con Rose al parque, mientras la pequeña pelirroja, sentía una gran emoción por las palabras de su madre.

Por fin, una semana daba comienzo, Ron y Harry se marcharían de misión, Ginny, Lizzy y parte de la familia Weasley, los despidieron en el patio de la Madriguera, aunque ya habían hecho la gran comida al estilo Weasley para despedirlos. Lizzy prometió a Ron mudarse esa semana al apartamento, cosa que continuaba sin agradarle a la madre de los pelirrojos, ya les había dicho su opinión en la comida, que esa decisión era muy apresurada, apenas cumplirían tres meses como novios, pero, Ron estaba tan enojado por las recientes noticias en donde una castaña estaba involucrada que no le importó la opinión de su familia.

Ron y Harry se habían marchado mediante un traslador que se instaló en el patio de la madriguera, así se había dispuesto, que los Aurores partieran de sus casas.

Lizzy fue a su casa a hacer sus maletas, se sentía contenta, ya que, viviría con Ron. Después de lo sucedido, cuando ambos hacían el amor en la tina del baño de Ron, decidieron olvidar ese mal episodio e intentarlo de nuevo, Lizzy quería sorprender a Ron, le hacia ilusión el algún día poder casarse con él y tener hijos. Inconscientemente, Lizzy llevó sus manos a su vientre plano imaginando si pudiese quedar embarazada de Ron y de una vez por todas, él se olvidara y sacara de su vida a Hermione Granger. Parecía sacado de una tonta novela muggle, pero ella amaba demasiado al chico, no le gustaba verlo sufrir.

Hermione Granger era otra cosa, llegando al ministerio presentó las dos propuestas requeridas para que pudieran apoyar el proyecto de la P. E. D. D. O. Todo había resultado un éxito, al parecer las cosas se comenzaban a solucionar y a salir con buenos resultados.

Decidió que era buen momento de hablar de una vez por todas con Ron, se apresuró a tomar uno de los elevadores del ministerio y llegar cuanto antes, ante el pelirrojo.

— Lo siento señora Granger, el señor Weasley se encuentra fuera de Londres, esta en una misión.

— ¿Se tardaran demasiado en volver?

— Temo decirle que pueden tardar una semana o a lo mucho dos.

— Gracias. — Dijo tristemente la chica.

Llegó la hora de la salida, Hermione estaba muy contenta porque podría continuar con su proyecto, pero estaba desilusionada de no poder hablar con Ron, se impacientaba tanto de tener que esperar para poder confesar todo de una vez. Se dirigió a su casa, mediante aparición, claro. Quería ver a Rose, la tuvo que dejar con una antigua vecina de sus padres, que también fue paciente en el consultorio de estos.

Llegó a su casa, iría por Rose, en eso sonó el teléfono.

— Diga. — Contestó Hermione.

— Hija, soy mamá, ¿Como están? ¿Como va todo?

— ¡Mamá! — Exclamó la castaña. — Que alegría escucharte, las cosas van bien, Rosie se esta adaptando rápido al cambio aunque no deja de preguntar por Ron.

— Eso es bueno querida, y dime, ¿Has visto a Ron? ¿Has hablado con él?

— Ay mami, si te contara todo el caos que existe ahorita. Ya lo he visto, no esta soltero como lo imagine, tiene novia, llevan poco tiempo, pero se nota que la ama, ¡ Ya me olvidó! Y después de la discusión que tuvimos en Hogwarts, ya no hemos cruzado palabra alguna, aun no sé cuando le diré sobre Rose y las verdaderas razones de porque me fui. He hablado un par de ocasiones con Ginny, ella no me perdonara hasta que le cuente todo. Con Ron, cada que quiero explicarle, ocurre algo y ya no se puede. Me duele mucho estar sin él, me dan celos que él este siendo feliz con alguien mas que no sea yo, pero aun me queda el recuerdo de ese maravilloso amor, que es Rosie. Esta muy impaciente por querer conocerlo.

— Ay hija, creo que me necesitas, ¿ Quieres que vaya para allá?

— No mamá, yo sola me metí en todo este lío, tengo que solucionarlo como siempre lo he hecho.

— Hija, yo te aconsejo, que ya que no has podido hablar con Ron, comiences a explicarle parte de la historia a Ginny, ella te perdonara y te apoyara en los momentos difíciles, han sido buenas amigas, hazlo.

— Tienes razón mamá, hablare con ella, ya no soporto esta situación.

— Bueno querida, te dejo, ya es algo tarde, salúdame a Rosie. Las extrañamos y queremos mucho.

— Claro Mamá y saluda a mi papá de nuestra parte, los queremos mucho. Adiós.

— Adiós. — Hermione y la Sra. Granger colgaron. Hermione se dispuso a ir por Rose, no aguantaba un minuto mas sin verla.

Lizzy llegó al apartamento de Ron, se sentía en un sueño, tuvo una idea para sorprender al pelirrojo a su regreso, tendría toda la semana para hacerlo, Ron llegaría el sábado, solo a los familiares mas cercanos se les había avisado de la llegada oficial de los Aurores. Era una misión de bajo riesgo, era solo de reconocimiento de la zona, volverían y enviarían a otros Aurores.

Lizzy se apresuro a desempacar sus pertenencias, se dirigió a la habitación de Ron, metió su ropa en el gran closet, el apartamento era grande y un poco lujoso, el chico había ahorrado lo que ganaba en sortilegios Weasley y su sueldo como auror para poder comprarlo. Sintió curiosidad y empezó a revisar los cajones del chico, se sorprendió mucho al ver fotografías de él y Hermione en los seis meses que duraron de novios y otras mas de cuando los tres estaban en Hogwarts, también encontró cartas que iban dirigidas a Hermione, todas tenían la fecha de cuando se había ido, ya sea por mes o año que se cumplía, Ron las escribía pero jamás las enviaba, era un método para desahogarse de todo el dolor que tenia. Lizzy se enfureció, le costaba creer que Ron siguiera sufriendo por lo mismo, decidió sacar todo eso y meterlo en una caja y llevarla al ático, ellos empezarían una nueva vida, nuevos recuerdos, lo que mas enfurecía a Lizzy es que Ron aun siguiera amando a Hermione y no a ella.

Decidió organizarle a Ron una romántica cena que podrían continuar en la cama, al parecer a Lizzy le encantaba tener intimidad con Ron, la disfrutaba porque Ron lo hacia desenfrenadamente. Decidió que al siguiente día iría al centro comercial muggle a comprar bonita lencería para la ocasión.

La semana paso volando, era viernes y Hermione decidió que tendría que hablar con Ginny, quería volver a tener la amistad de la pelirroja, esperaba que la perdonara o al menos la comprendiera, el porque de sus actos tan desenfrenados.

Llenándose de coraje, confianza y valor decidió aparecerse en casa de los Potter. Ginny se encontraba en la cocina, cuando escucho un fuerte "Pop". Se acercó sigilosamente con varita en mano y su preocupación se fue cuando vio a la castaña en medio del living.

— Hermione, se te esta haciendo una rara costumbre el aparecerte sin avisar en mi casa.

— Lo siento Ginny, pero no tengo otro medio mas que este para poder hablar contigo.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por fin podremos hablar de lo que sucedió hace cuatro años?

— A eso vengo Ginny, a que escuches el porque me fui, porque desaparecí sin decir nada hace cuatro años.

— Esta bien, ven, sentémonos, soy toda oídos. Comienza.

— Esta bien, esto es muy difícil, pero tu eres la única que me puedes ayudar a hablar con Ron, tengo que decirle la verdad, lo que dije en Hogwarts fue un pretexto para alejar lo y no decirle nada al respecto y creo que esta funcionando.

— En parte sí, ahora lleva una relación un poco mas seria con Lizzy, aunque no te puedo negar que aun le importas, pero anda, dime, ¿ Qué sucedió Hermione?

— Un día antes de irme, estuve meditando la situación de no encontrar a mis padres, tu sabes que yo estaba desesperada por verlos y no saber nada de ellos, tome una apresurada decisión y fue el irlos a buscar por mi cuenta, no le dije nada a Ron ni mucho menos a ti o a tu familia, inclusive a Harry porque sabia que se opondrían y yo no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados. Decidí irme, fui a ver a Kingsley y que me diera permiso de irme, también le pedí que si ustedes preguntaban, él no me había visto. Fui a buscar a mis padres, la búsqueda se extendió hasta mayo, yo no pude volver a Hogwarts porque aun no los encontraba, quise escribirte pero desistía en el intento y con lo de mi embarazo. — Ginny la interrumpió.

— ¿Embarazo? ¿Conociste al poco tiempo a Dylan allá y quedaste embarazada pronto?

— Dylan no es el padre de mi hija, es otra persona Ginny.

— ¿Quien es? ¿Si se puede saber?

— El padre de Rose es... Es Ron, tu hermano.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ron y tú tuvieron relaciones?

— Es algo personal, pero sí, un día antes de partir, la noche que me llevo a cenar, lo hicimos, cuando estaba en Australia me entere, pero no le quise decir nada a Ron por miedo a su rechazo. Te pido que no le digas nada aun acerca de esto, he intentado decírselo, pero no puedo, algo siempre tiene que ocurrir, para eso te pedí su dirección, para decirle toda la verdad, decirle que Rose es su hija. Un día lo vi fuera de los elevadores en mi piso, me veía como si yo fuera la peor escoria, quería decirle todo en ese momento, pero se fue rápidamente.

— ¡ Que tonta he sido! Bueno George y yo, pensábamos que tu y Dylan estaban casados, yo le dije a Ron sobre que ya habías hecho tu vida y él los vio en los elevadores como una familia feliz, quiera o no, eso le afecto, ha tomado apresuradas decisiones, él y Lizzy ya viven juntos, quieren formalizar su relación, Ron esta con la absurda idea de querer formar una familia con la tonta de Lizzy, porque como supuestamente él cree que tú ya lo has hecho.

— ¿ Ya viven juntos? Pero si apenas llevan dos meses, es muy apresurado.

— Eso mismo dijo mamá, ella no apoya eso, pero a Ron no le importa y como van las cosas entre ellos, no dudo que dentro de poco le den un medio hermano a Rose. — Esto entristeció a la castaña, sentía que se le oprimía el corazón de tan solo escuchar eso.

— Dylan y yo, solo somos amigos y compañeros de trabajo, Rosie no le gusta que pase demasiado tiempo con él, esta emocionada por conocer a Ron.

— ¿Aun lo amas? — Preguntó la pelirroja.

— Nunca lo he dejado de amar Ginny, me duele verlo con Lizzy, por eso le dije todo eso, nunca he estado con nadie mas que no sea él.

— Lo siento, en verdad, se nota que ama y quiere a Lizzy, pero lo conozco y solo lo hace por despecho. Hermione eres mi amiga, te perdono, tus padres eran lo primordial, pero al menos me hubieses avisado o Ron se hubiese ido contigo, tomaste decisiones apresuradas que no te llevaron a nada bueno, salvo lo de tus padres y Rose, la familia esta sentida contigo, pero me imagino que te perdonaran y se ablandaran un poco cuando conozcan a Rose, Ron te apuesto que tardara demasiado, pero lo hará.

— Eso es lo que mas temo, aunque con que solo logre perdonarme y que conviva con Rose es suficiente, si él ya no me ama y quiere estar con Lizzy, por mi esta perfecto aunque me duela verlo con ella, pero solo pido eso.

— Él te ama Mione, yo lo ablandare un poco el domingo, comeremos en la madriguera y tú hablaras con él esa semana, ¿De acuerdo? Ahora ven aquí. — Ambas amigas, se volvían a abrazar después de cuatro largos años, lloraban, pero sonreían.


	12. ¿Soy papá?

_**¿Soy papá?**_

El sábado por fin había llegado, Lizzy se encontraba preparando todo para la cena que tendrían, ya que para su mala suerte, tendrían que ir a comer a la madriguera, si por ella fuera y si salía como lo planeaba, convencería a Ron de quedarse todo el domingo en la cama demostrándose su amor una y otra vez. Lizzy no se estaba cuidando, ni tampoco Ron, quería sorprenderlo quedando embarazada, seria un sueño, se casarían y se irían a vivir a Francia, ya lo tenía todo planeado, pero no contaba con la increíble noticia que recibiría Ron esa semana.

Se fue a duchar, dejó cocinando la cena, con magia, por supuesto, se ducho, se puso la fina y sexy lencería debajo de un lindo vestido de estrapple negro, le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, trató de arreglarse lo mas natural posible, sonrió para si misma, había recordado que el lunes cumplirían tres meses de noviazgo, ya le había comprado un lindo obsequio. Ron llegó y encontró la cena servida, Lizzy venia saliendo de la habitación.

— ¿Qué es todo esto Lizzy?

— Una sorpresa de bienvenida, te eché mucho de menos, estos días sin verte se me hicieron eternos.— Ambos se enfrascaron en un largo y apasionado beso, la chica envolvía sus brazos en el cuello de Ron, mientras éste sujetaba su cintura, se sentía un poco desconcertado, presentía que algo ocurriría, no sabia si era bueno o malo, Lizzy lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Vamos a cenar, te tengo una segunda sorpresa, pero esa la disfrutaras toda la noche cielo. — Diciendo esto, tomó su mano y lo guió al comedor.

La cena estaba deliciosa, charlaban acerca de como les había ido en la misión, que afortunadamente ya tenían el lugar en donde se escondían algunos mortifagos irlandeses y escoceses.

— Es hora de tu segunda sorpresa amor.

— ¿Qué es? ¿Rentaste alguna película? Como dijiste que lo disfrutaría toda la noche.

— No seas bobo Ron, te espero en la habitación.

— Ok, en un momento voy. — No sabia que planeaba su novia, pero no se podía quitar esa sensación de presentimiento, sentía que algo mágico e inolvidable ocurriría, salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar que Lizzy lo llamaba desde la habitación.

El pelirrojo fue hacia su habitación y encontró a Lizzy en una diminuta, sexy, pero fina lencería. La chica se levantó de la cama, se acercó a Ron y le hecho los brazos al cuello, comenzándolo a besar, el beso cada vez se profundizaba cada vez mas, Lizzy comenzaba a desvestir a Ron, cuando ambos quedaron solo en ropa interior, el pelirrojo la guió a la cama, la acostó, quedando encima de ella, la besaba y la acariciaba, acariciaba la intimidad de la chica sobre su ropa interior, lo mismo hacia Lizzy con el miembro del chico, Ron despertó de su trance y se aparto de Lizzy.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te detienes?

—Lizzy, no quiero hacerlo, ya fue suficiente con las otras veces.

—Ron, somos pareja.

—Lo siento, pero no estoy de ánimos para hacerlo, no ahora. Acabo de llegar de la misión, es lindo de tu parte el quererme recibir de esa forma, pero no quiero. ¡Te parece si mejor nos quedamos viendo películas muggles el fin de semana y no vamos a la madriguera?

—Ron… Esta bien, como tú quieras.

Pasaron el fin de semana en su apartamento, no avisaron a nadie que no asistirían a la reunión familiar de cada domingo.

Mientras tanto en la madriguera, Ginny esperaba impaciente al pelirrojo, la mayoría de la familia ya estaba reunida, solo faltaban George, Angelina, Fred II, Ron y Lizzy.

— Estoy segura que la estúpida de Lizzy lo convenció de no venir. — Decía exasperada la pelirroja.

— Ginny, ¿Ya llegó Ron? — Preguntó Molly Weasley.

— No mamá y ya es tarde, ya se retrasaron.

— Se las vera conmigo en cuanto llegue. — Dijo enfadada la matriarca de la familia.

— Maldita sea y justo cuando hablaría con él, ¿Que diantres estarás haciendo que no llegas?

La comida en la madriguera empezó tarde debido a que Ron y Lizzy jamás llegaron, la señora Weasley estaba furiosa, hablaría con Ron al respecto, sabían que Lizzy estaba detrás de todo.

Domingo por la noche y Ron y Lizzy seguían en la cama, todo el fin de la semana, la pasaron viendo maratones de películas, estaban tan enfrascados besándose que no escucharon la pequeña explosión que causó la chimenea del apartamento.

— ¿Ron?, ¿Ron estas aquí?— Ginny Potter junto con Harry llegaron por red flú al apartamento del hermano de Ginny.

Ron y Lizzy seguían besándose, hasta que Ron escuchó los llamados de su hermana menor, rápidamente salió de Lizzy, buscó su bata de baño, le dio un corto beso a Lizzy y salió a donde su hermana y su cuñado y mejor amigo estaban.

— ¿Qué diablos pasa Ginny? ¿Por que vienes así a mi casa?

— En primera, ¿Que haces en bata? Y en segunda, ¿Por qué diantres no fuiste a la madriguera? Mamá esta furiosa y yo necesitaba hablar contigo.

— Pase el día con mi novia, eso no tiene nada de malo, en la semana pasare a la madriguera a hablar con mamá, extrañe demasiado a Lizzy y quería estar con ella.

— Estas tan cambiado Ron, te desconozco. — Dijo Ginny

— Solamente me volví a enamorar o ¿Es un delito y merezco ir a Azkaban?

— Parece que la tonta de tu novia te hechizó o algo parecido. Bueno, mañana iré a tu oficina, quiero charlar contigo. Nos vamos, me imagino que estabas haciendo tus cochinadas con tu noviecita.

— No te equivocas hermanita. Te veo mañana. Adiós.

Hermione estaba nerviosa, la noche pasada había recibido una lechuza de parte de Ginny que hubo un ligero cambio de planes, ella la ayudaría para poder hablar con Ron.

La castaña no se podía concentrar en su trabajo, ese día la pequeña Rose no la acompaño, se quedo con la vecina con la que se había quedado anteriormente, porque se hizo muy amiga de la nieta de la señora. Estaba decidida a decirle todo, no esperaba un apasionado beso de parte de Ron, solo su perdón y el que padre e hija se conocieran después de tres años, esperaba reproches y gritos, pero sabría como enfrentar al pelirrojo.

Dylan entró en ese momento

— Hermione, me acaban de avisar que Ginny Potter quiere que te presentes en cuartel de Aurores ahora mismo.

— Gracias Dylan. Ahora voy.

— Esta bien, ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas muy pálida y nerviosa, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

— No, prefiero ir sola, es un asunto rápido, ahora vuelvo.

— Esta bien, ¡Oh! Antes de que te vayas, ¿Te gustaría ir a comer o cenar conmigo hoy? — Preguntó esperanzado el chico.

— Claro, podemos ir a comer, no me gusta dejar tanto tiempo a Rose.

— Podremos ir a comer y después a cenar los tres, ¿Que te parece?

— Me agrada la idea, creo que a Rosie y a mi nos hace falta salir. Te veo mas tarde. — Hermione caminó con paso decidido hacia los elevadores con dirección al cuartel de Aurores a enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos.

— Y, ¿De que quieres hablar Ginny?— Decía exasperado el pelirrojo, al parecer le comenzaba a molestar que se metieran en su vida.

— Yo no tengo nada de que hablar, sino...— La frase de Ginny quedo incompleta debido a que Hermione abrió la puerta.

— Yo soy la que necesita hablar contigo Ron. — Hermione venia decidida a cumplir su cometido.

— ¿Sí? Yo no tengo nada de que hablar, creo que me lo dejaste mas que claro.

— Yo los dejo. Sus problemas no son de mi incumbencia, espero arreglen sus diferencias. — Ginny se levantó y antes de salir de la oficina de Aurores, le susurro un débil "suerte" a la castaña.

— Ron necesito que me escuches, me tienes que escuchar.

— Y tú, ¿Me has escuchado en todo este tiempo?

— Quiero explicarte el porque me fui hace cuatro años, sé que cometí un error, pero al menos quiero que escuches lo que en realidad pasó.

— ¿Qué quieres que escuche Hermione? ¿Que ya tienes una vida junto a tu esposo y tu adorada hija?

¿Qué te fuiste porque ya estabas harta de mí y jamás me amaste?

Todo eso me dolió Hermione, pero ya no mas, ahora tengo a otra persona que me esta haciendo muy feliz, que no me deja a los seis meses sin una maldita explicación y que cuando regresa ya tiene una hermosa familia, una familia que yo soñaba con tener contigo, al parecer con la que voy a formar esa familia será con Lizzy, y créeme, estoy feliz que así sea.

— Ron, Ron yo no estoy casada. Sí tengo a una hija, pero Dylan y yo no somos nada más que compañeros de trabajo y es solo un amigo.

— No me interesa tu vida, no tienes porque explicarme tus asuntos, tú y yo no somos nada, ya nada nos une ni lo hará.

— Sí tengo y quiero darte explicaciones, porque si existe algo que nos une.

— ¿De que diablos hablas?

— Ron, ¿Recuerdas cuando tú y yo estuvimos juntos, después de nuestra cena, un día antes de que me fuera?

— Claro que la recuerdo Hermione, fuiste la primer mujer con la que estuve y con la que pensé que estaría siempre.

— Bueno... Cuando estaba en Australia, me entere de que algo o más bien alguien fue el resultado de esa noche en donde te demostré cuanto te amaba.

— Explícate, ¿A que te refieres?

— Ron, yo quede embarazada. La niña que dices que yo tengo con otra persona o que dicen que es de Dylan, es tú...

— Mi, ¿Qué?

— Es nuestra hija.

— ¿Que diablos? — Algo dentro de Ron se emocionó, parecía que la felicidad regresaba completamente a su vida. Tenia ganas de salir y gritar que él tenia una hija con la mujer que mas amaba, Ron quedó en estado de shock, no podía decir algo coherente ni pronunciar alguna palabra, eran simples balbuceos, pero algo en su interior, algo ya muy conocido, llamado orgullo, dolor, tristeza, y algo de odio se intensifico mas, ¿Cómo era posible que después de cuatro años, Hermione viniera y le dijera de la existencia de su hija?

— Se llama Rose, le puse ese nombre porque comienza como el tuyo. Yo me fui a Australia hace cuatro años porque fui a buscar a mis padres, no te dije nada porque sabía que te opondrías, no tuve más opción que irme sin avisar a nadie, solo Kingsley y el departamento de Aurores lo sabía, pero les pedí que no dijeran nada...

— Quiero conocerla. — soltó de repente el chico.

— Ella también te quiere conocer, esta muy emocionada e impaciente, ¿Quieres conocerla mañana?

— ¿Por qué no hoy? — Hermione lo meditó por un segundo, si Ron estaba con Lizzy, a él no le tendría porque molestar que ella saliera con Dylan.

— Saldremos hoy con Dylan a cenar.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

— ¿Perdón?

— Mi hija no hará amistad con tu novio, ¿Te has vuelto loca?

— No le veo nada de malo Ronald, y a parte, Dylan no es mi novio, por el momento...

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— Ron sintió celos de lo que Hermione le decía, sin que ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta, Ron estaba bastante cerca de la castaña, tenia unas inmensas ganas de besarla y reclamarla como suya y de nadie mas y menos de Green, Hermione también ansiaba besarlo, llevaba cuatro largos años ansiando besarlo, probar nuevamente esos labios, que solo eran suyos y no de Lizzy, al pensar en Lizzy y Ron juntos, la castaña se separo ligeramente de Ron y reaccionó sumamente celosa.

— Sí, así como tú ya eres feliz con Lizzy, ¿Por qué yo no podría intentarlo con él?

— Exacto, tienes razón, ahora yo estoy con Lizzy, la mujer que sí me hace feliz todos los días.

— Te espero mañana en mi casa, la que era de mis padres, ve a las seis. Con permiso. — Hermione salió y se fue directo a los elevadores con algunas lagrimas que comenzaban a salir, no soportaba ver o saber algo acerca de Ron y Lizzy y después de lo que le dijo Ginny, era obvio que ellos ya habían pasado a mas que simples besos y caricias, eso mataba a la castaña, pero ella se había ido, le había mentido, Ron no la esperaría por siempre, ni tan poco la perdonaría tan fácil. Ron había esperado cuatro años para poder salir con alguien porque él ya comenzaba a aceptar que Hermione jamás regresaría, la vuelve a ver y ella le miente, creando más dolor en el chico, que esto provocaba que él cometiese malas decisiones.

Ron tenia una sonrisa en la cara, pero también estaba sumamente celoso, le afectaba sobre manera que Rose conviviera con ese tipo, y con lo que dijo Hermione de intentarlo con él, lo termino de destruir, si él ya estaba con Lizzy, lo que Hermione hiciera no tendría porque afectarle, él se lo dijo a la castaña, pero el amarla no lo podría borrar nunca, tenia una sonrisa boba en el rostro, su sueño de llegar a tener hijos con Hermione de alguna u otra forma se cumplió, jamás la podría dejar de amar, ella era el único y verdadero amor de su vida, ni aunque estuviese con Lizzy, Hermione jamás se iría, ambos se pertenecían. La primera vez que estuvo con Hermione hicieron el amor, con Lizzy solo era deseo y lujuria, un poco de cariño, pero no la amaba, era como quien dice, solo era tener sexo, lo disfrutaba, ¿A quien quería engañar, diciendo que amaba a Lizzy, que quería casarse con ella y llegar a tener hijos? El estaba endemoniadamente enamorado de Hermione y con ella, era la única que quería hacer eso y mas, alguno de esos deseos ya estaba cumplido, pero cuando se extasiaba de felicidad, llegaba a arruinarlo ese molesto sentimiento de no poder amarla ni perdonarla y cometer locuras de las que se arrepentiría o quizás no.

Decidió no decirle nada a Lizzy sobre su hija, hoy era su aniversario, esperaría unas semanas, quería convivir con su hija, conocerla y evitar perderse parte de su desarrollo.

— Rosie, te tengo dos sorpresas.— Hermione después de un largo día entre juntas y pergaminos ya estaba en su casa, había ido a comer con Dylan para distraerse un poco después del mal momento con Ron, y ahora se encontraba con su pequeña, irían a cenar con Dylan, pero la chica le quería dar la nueva buena.

— ¿Qué es mami?

— iremos a cenar con Dylan

— ¿Era eso? Pensé que era algo relacionado a mi papi.

— mmmm, tal vez mañana te aguarde otra sorpresa. Ahora vamos a cambiarte, Dylan no tarda. Vamos Rosie.

— No mami.

— ¡Rose Granger! Esos no son modales.

— Lo siento mami, pero ese señor no me cae bien, pone una cara de bobo cuando te ve.

— Eso no es cierto Rose, ahora vamos a tu habitación, o no habrá sorpresa.

— Esta bien.

Ambas subieron y se arreglaron, algo casual, nada ostentoso ni formal, irían a uno de esos restaurantes muggle de comida rápida, Dylan estaba muy familiarizado con ellos, ya que su padre era muggle y vivió con ambos mundos.

Dylan llegó y tocó el timbre de la casa, no le parecía apropiado llegar por la chimenea, eso sí, se apareció en un callejón cercano a la casa de la chica. Hermione abrió, ya estaban listas, decidieron irse en un taxi, Rose aun era muy joven para aparecerse, llegaron y Dylan fue a comprar la cena, Rosie se fue a unos pequeños columpios, Dylan volvió y empezó a charlar con Hermione.

— Así que, ¿Rose ya sabe quien es su padre?

— Siempre le he hablado sobre él, desde que ella estaba en mi vientre, le decía lo mucho que me amaba y también si él estuviese ahí, lo haría.

— Siempre te he querido preguntar quien es, pero no lo creo apropiado.

— No te preocupes, te has convertido en un amigo, me has apoyado mucho en el ministerio con lo de la ley y todo eso, prefiero que te enteres por mi que por otros. El padre de Rosie es Ronald Weasley

— Con razón le veía un gran parecido, esos celestes ojos y ese cabello, ¿Por que no se me ocurrió antes?

— Pensé que lo notarias, es tan parecida a él.

— Sí. Hermione, ¿Aun lo amas? A Ron.

— Lo amo y mucho, creo que nunca lo podré olvidar, pero él ahora esta con Lizzy Tower.

— ¿La medimaga? Es muy bonita.

— Gracias por hacerme sentir mal.

— No fue mi intención, pero por lo que muchos cuentan en el ministerio, ellos si van en serio y eso que apenas cumplieron tres meses.

— Lo sé, muy rápido, nosotros tardamos siete largos años. No quiero enterarme mañana que se casan.

— No dudes que eso pase.

— Sí y yo estoy sufriendo como una tonta.

— No sufras Hermione, no te ves bonita cuando estas triste. — Dylan escondía un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de la castaña, no pudo evitarlo y lentamente se acerco a la castaña y rozó sus labios con los de ella, antes de que llegaran a más, Rosie apareció, salvando a Hermione de una embarazosa situación.

— ¡Mami!

— Rosie, cielo, estaba a punto de llamarte, ven linda, ¿Ya te lavaste las manos? — La niña asintió y Hermione continuó. — Comamos.

— Esto no le gustara a papá, mami.

Los tres continuaron comiendo, la presencia de Dylan era demasiado incomoda para Hermione, se fueron a la casa de Hermione, la primera en entrar fue Rose, Hermione despedía a Dylan.

— Discúlpame por lo de hace un rato, fue un impulso, es que estabas muy triste.

— No te preocupes, hagamos como si nada hubiese sucedido. Entonces nos vemos mañana.

— Nos vemos. — Dylan le dio un corto y breve beso a Hermione cerca de la comisura de los labios, esto descolocó a Hermione.

— Ya tengo que entrar, tengo que ver a Rose. Adiós. — Rápidamente cerro la puerta y subió a su habitación, se sentía incomoda con lo que Dylan había hecho. Arropo a su pequeña y se fue a su habitación, pensando en el duro y ajetreado día que vivió, no logró conciliar rápidamente el sueño, pero lo hizo.

Ron y Lizzy festejaban su tercer mes como novios, habían cenado una linda y sencilla cena, a Ron se le notaba feliz, Lizzy creyó que era por su aniversario, pero lo que lo ponía muy feliz era que él ya tenia una hija con Hermione, aunque aun no perdonaba a Hermione, pero eso lo ponía muy contento y mas porque al siguiente día la conocería, después recordó lo demás en la conversación que tuvo con Hermione y besó a Lizzy

— Y eso, ¿Por qué fue?— Preguntó la chica, pues él la había interrumpido besándola de repente.

— Eres mi novia y te puedo besar cuando yo quiera. — Dijo con autosuficiencia el pelirrojo.

— Me encanta que seas así. Pero ya no me dijiste que te pareció tu regalo. Tú y yo, solos en un hermoso hotel en París, conociendo el mundo mágico francés y algunos días no saliendo de la habitación haciendo cositas sucias.

— Me parece genial todo, ya me hacen falta unas merecidas vacaciones. Mmm lo olvidaba, mañana llegare un poco tarde del ministerio, iré a la madriguera a hablar con mamá.

— Cierto, lo olvidaba, ha de estar muy molesta por lo de ayer.

— Sí y tú eres la culpable, me convenciste de quedarme todo el día en la cama.

— Pero lo disfrutaste, ¿O no?

— Jamás había hecho algo así en mi vida, pero fue una buena experiencia.

Lizzy se acercó a Ron y lo tomó desprevenido, comenzándolo a besar apasionadamente, pero a la vez muy tierno, el beso subió de intensidad, Ron sin querer se comenzó a excitar y eso lo demostraba el bulto en su entre pierna, estaban sentados en el sillón, Lizzy se dejo caer en el sillón quedando Ron sobre ella, solo se acariciaban a través de la ropa.

—¡Detente! Me convertirás en un adicto a hacerlo casi todos los días. — Mientras besaba el blanco cuello de Lizzy, Ron decía eso, jadeando por el esfuerzo hecho hace unos minutos.

— Pero te encanta, si no te gustara, te hubieses negado. Si continuamos así, no te sorprendas que pronto exista un pequeño Ron o una linda Lizzy jugando por aquí y por allá.

— Es muy apresurado para pensar en eso, además, nos estamos cuidando con métodos muggles y con el hechizo anticonceptivo.

— Algo de eso te quería comentar. Desde hace unas semanas he dejado de cuidarme, Ron, quiero estar contigo siempre, ser tu esposa y darte hijos. Mi ilusión es quedar embarazada, tener un hijo tuyo.

— ¿Como que no te estas cuidando? Lizzy, ya lo habíamos hablado, por ahora estamos mejor así, si no te cuidas y al paso que vamos, puedes quedar embarazada, apenas tenemos tres meses de novios. ¡Es muy apresurado! — Exclamó el pelirrojo, estaba enojado por la decisión que tomó Lizzy, rogaba a Merlín que ella no resultara embarazada, él ahora tenia a Rose y aunque lo quisiera negar, solo le entusiasmaba la idea de tener mas hijos con Hermione, pero pensaba en ella y ese sentimiento que lo empujaba a estar con

Lizzy y estar enojado, triste y dolido con Hermione, aparecí levanto del sofá, dejando recostada a Lizzy, acomodó su ropa, estaba de mal humor con lo que le dijo, se dio una ducha y se fue a dormir, el siguiente día seria largo.

Un nuevo día había llegado, un día plagado, quizás, de sorpresas tanto felices como tristes.

A algunas personas les embargaba de emoción alguna señal de que sus sueños se cumplirían, otras eran mas que felices por ver que de alguna u otra forma sus sueños se cumplieron, no de la forma esperada, pero se cumplían.

Hermione llegó al piso de control y regulación de criaturas mágicas. Hoy era el día que había estado esperando desde hace cuatro años, ese día por fin Ron y Rose se conocerían por primera vez.

— Ron... ¿Por que es tan difícil olvidarte? ¿Por qué estas con esa tipa? ¿Por qué me olvidaste? ¿Por que sigo sufriendo? Es mas, ¿Por que te sigo amando como el primer día? — Preguntas que ella ya sabía la respuesta, le afectaba sobre manera el verlos o saber algo de ellos.

El día seria largo y pesado, se dispuso a adelantar trabajo extra, quería salir temprano, quería estar en su casa antes de que Ron llegara.

Lizzy Tower se encontraba en su consultorio, estaba revisando con magia y también ella misma, expedientes de algunos de sus pacientes, revisó el calendario para hacer citas para sus pacientes, cuando se percató de algo.

— Veamos, la cita de la señora Wilkins será este viernes, que es 19. ¡Por Merlín! Mi periodo no ha llegado, ya me atrase por una semana, si es lo que presiento, no lo puedo creer, pero apenas es una semana. — La chica hablaba ilusionada, en ese momento entró Sandy, la medimaga que era su amiga.

— ¿Por qué tan feliz Lizzy?

— Bueno, es que, bueno, creo que estoy embarazada.

— ¿QUÉ? Y ¿Quién es el afortunado padre?

— ¿Cómo que quien? Ron Weasley, por supuesto.

— ¡Wow! Entonces sí se te hizo estar con él, si es así, felicidades entonces. Ron se pondrá muy feliz.

— Eso espero, me haré una prueba para ver si lo estoy, esperare una semana mas, para ver si llega o no.

— Espero que sí lo estés. Te dejo, es que te vi tan rara, que preferí preguntarte y ver como estabas, ahora entiendo el porque de tu felicidad.

El día había pasado muy rápido, Ron y Harry se encontraban en el cuartel de Aurores, no se habían podido ver en casi todo el día, el pelirrojo estaba tan emocionado que no soportó el no decirle a su mejor amigo la mejor noticia del mundo.

— Te ves muy feliz Ron, ¿Que te sucede?

— Lo mejor que me pudo haber sucedido en la vida Harry.

— ¿Quieres contarme?

— Por supuesto, no puedo soportar el tenerlo guardado por mas tiempo, si fuera por mí, saldría y lo gritaría.

— Vamos, entonces, ¿Qué es eso que te tiene tan feliz?

— ¡Soy papá!

— ¿QUÉ? — Exclamó Harry. — Te dije que se cuidaran, Ron no es posible que a los tres meses de noviazgo y ya la embaraces, todo lo hiciste por despecho… — Ron lo interrumpió.

— ¿Qué dices? Lizzy no esta embarazada, te dije que soy papá, no que lo sería. Te lo diré de una vez y sin rodeos: La hija de Hermione es mi hija, no del tarado de Dylan, se llama Rose y hoy la conoceré, ayer ella vino a hablar conmigo y me lo confesó, ya no puedo esperar por ir a verla.

— Espera, eso es demasiada información para mí. Hermione vino y te contó toda la vedad, entonces te diste cuenta que ella jamás te engañó.

— De alguna forma no me engañó con nadie, pero aun existe ese sentimiento que ya me he hartado de explicar, ese sentimiento de no poder perdonarla aunque la ame con toda el alma como la primera vez.

— ¿Eso es lo que te detiene?

¿Por qué no olvidan todo y luchan por su amor?

— No es fácil Harry, de un día para otro no se puede olvidar todo y créeme si pudiera, lo haría.

— ¿Por qué sigues con Lizzy? Tú dices amarla, pero tú más que nadie sabe que eso no es cierto. Espero que pronto no te arrepientas de todo lo que haces.

— ¿Que tratas de decir?

— Solo te digo por lo que vi el domingo en tu apartamento. Solo te digo que se cuiden y no le des tan pronto un medio hermano a tu hija.

— No te preocupes, por el momento no sucederá.

— Ósea, ¿Qué si planeas tener mas hijos?

— Claro. Bueno, me tengo que ir a casa de Hermione. Nos vemos mañana.

Salió directo al hall principal del ministerio, encontró a Hermione cerca de las chimeneas, algo lo hizo acercarse a ella, se encontraba casi pisándole los talones y una gran idea paso por su mente.

— Hermione. — La llamó. La castaña se giro y su corazón comenzó a acelerase, quería salir de su lugar, vio a los ojos al pelirrojo y no pudo evitar perderse en ellos, recordó que estaba enfadada con él y actuó de una manera fría.

— ¿Qué sucede Ronald? — Habló de manera fría y despectiva.

— ¿Quería saber si me puedo ir contigo para llegar los dos juntos?

— Como quieras, no me parece nada mal la idea, Rose esta ansiosa por conocerte, así que entre más pronto, mejor, entonces vámonos.

— ¿La chimenea de la casa de tus padres esta conectada con las del ministerio?

— Sí Ronald, será mejor que ya nos dirijamos a mi casa, aun tengo que ir a recoger a mi hija.

— Querrás decir, nuestra hija, Hermione.

— Lo siento, nuestra hija. — Ambos entraron a la chimenea y la castaña pronunció que se dirigían a su casa, las llama verdes los envolvieron y aparecieron después de algunos minutos en la chimenea de la castaña, salieron y se encontraban en la sala principal.

— Te quedas en tu casa, voy por Rose, no me demoro.

— Descuida, yo te esperare, bueno a ambas. — Hermione salió de su casa, Ron se encontraba nervioso, emocionado y ansioso por conocer a la pequeña Rose, se acercó a la chimenea y sobre esta habían fotos tanto muggles como mágicas, en algunas se encontraba Hermione embarazada y en otras con Rose muy pequeña, a Ron casi se le salen las lagrimas por ver a la pequeña bebe pelirroja, también había algunas de Hermione, Rose y los Sres. Granger. Cuando veía fotos de Hermione embarazada o solo las dos, aparecía ese sentimiento horrible, sentía enojo con la chica por haberle ocultado todos estos años la existencia de la niña, el hubiese dado todo por compartir la dulce espera de su primer hija con Hermione, no le hubiese importado que ella se fuera, la perdonaría y hubiesen sido felices, deseaba haber estado con ella cuando Rose venia al mundo, apoyándola, diciéndole que le amaba, pero ya no se podía hacer nada y ese sentimiento se hacia mas grande.

Hermione y Rose llegaron a la casa, la pequeña pelirroja entro primero en lo que Hermione cerraba la puerta principal, la niña se quedo de piedra al entrar a la sala, se le hacia un poco conocido el pelirrojo que se encontraba en la sala de su casa, Ronald se sorprendió mucho, esa pequeña de tres años era idéntica a la niña de su sueño, entonces todo comenzó a tener explicación, presentía que pronto conocería a su pequeña hija, al igual que el presentimiento que tuvo ese día que llegó de la misión. La castaña entró a la habitación, se puso a la estatura de Rose y empezó a hablarle.

— Rosie, cielo, te quiero presentar a alguien.

— ¿Quién es mami? Se parece demasiado al chico de la fotografía.

— Entonces podrías deducir quien es.

— Es, ¿Es él, mi pa…?

— Sí nena, él es Ron Weasley, él es tu papá. — Ron ya tenia lagrimas en su rostro, esa pequeña era idéntica a él y a Hermione, la pequeña Rose corrió hacia su padre y lo abrazo, Ron se sentía en otro lugar, su instinto paternal empezó a nacer y a recorrer todo su cuerpo, tanto tiempo imaginando como serian sus hijos con Hermione que Rose superaba todas sus suposiciones, padre e hija se abrazaban por primera vez, ambos lloraban y Ron acariciaba su pelirrojo cabello, para salir de su trance y ver si esa pequeña era real.

— ¡Papi, no puedo creer que seas tú! Siempre he querido conocerte, pero mamá decía que estabas muy ocupado y que pronto regresarías con nosotras.

— Mi pequeña princesa, eres hermosa, te amo mucho, te quiero. Jamás, escúchalo bien, jamás me iré de tu lado nunca. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. — «Aparte de tu mamá»— Pensó el pelirrojo.

Hermione observaba enternecida y a la vez culpable la escena, por fin su pequeña y Ron se conocían, las lágrimas también estaban en su rostro. Ron cargó a su pequeña y no dejaba de besarle las mejillas, de acariciar su cabello, la miró a los ojos y pudo distinguir que eran idénticos a los suyos, tenían la misma mirada, por primera vez en ese momento, giró su vista hacia Hermione.

— Gracias Hermione.

— ¿Por qué me agradeces? Yo tendría que hacerlo, gracias por querer y conocer a Rose.

— Te agradezco por este magnifico y maravilloso regalo, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida.

— El trabajo fue de ambos. — La chica se sonrojo y para remediar el tenso ambiente de la habitación, se excuso en ir por algo de beber a la cocina.

— Papi, ¿Por qué no habías venido? ¿Aun quieres a mamá? ¿Tengo más familia aparte de los abuelos?

— Una pregunta a la vez princesa, tienes mas familia que conocer, pronto te llevare a la madriguera a conocerlos a todos y también conocerás mi casa y a…

— ¿Quien mas papi?— Hermione venia saliendo de la cocina con tres vasos de jugo, y observo a Ron que también le devolvía la mirada.

— Adelante, puedes decirle, es mejor que conozca la verdad de una vez y entienda la situación. — Dijo la castaña, dejando la bandeja en la mesa y depositando los tres vasos al frente de Ron y Rose.

— A Lizzy.

— ¿Quién es ella?

— Rosie, Lizzy es mi novia, ella vive conmigo y te va a querer mucho.

— ¿Tu novia?— Preguntó sorprendida la pequeña.

Hermione salvó la situación ayudando a Ron

— Mira Rose, su novia quiere decir que tu papi y Lizzy mantienen una relación amorosa, ósea que ellos se quieren mucho.

— Ósea que, ¿Ya no quieres a mamá? — Tanto la respuesta de Hermione como la pregunta de Rose fueron incomodas.

— Claro que quiero mucho a tu mamá porque me dio un hermoso regalo que fuiste tú, pero también quiero mucho a Lizzy, es un cariño diferente el que siento por ambas. — «a tu mamá la amo y a Lizzy sola la quiero.» pensó Ron.

Las palabras de Ron fueron lo que Hermione mas temía escuchar, era obvio, según ella, Ron ya no la amaba.

— Bueno, ya es tarde y aun tengo que ir a la madriguera. El sábado vendré por ti, te llevare a mi casa y a la madriguera para que te conozcan todos tus tíos, primos y abuelos.

Hermione, no podré venir estos días a ver a Rose, tenemos una misión en puerta y hay mucho trabajo.

— ¿Mañana no vendrás papi?

— No Rosie, quisiera venir, pero tengo demasiado trabajo, te prometo que el viernes en la tarde vendré y pasaras el fin de semana conmigo.

— Esta bien, me voy a mi cama mami.

— Claro cielo, ahora subo.

— Bueno, entonces vengo por Rose el viernes y, ¿No hay problema que pase el fin de semana conmigo, Lizzy y mi familia?

—¿Por qué tendría que haberlo? Rose es tu hija y debe de saber la vedad y convivir con tu familia.

— Gracias, me tengo que ir ya. — Lo dudó por un segundo, pero ansiaba hacerlo, depositó un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios y salió de la casa de Hermione. La castaña salió de su pequeño trance, y se reprochó a si misma por aun sentir ese cosquilleo que ya creía perdido, «él tiene novia y ya no le importas Hermione» pensó la chica. Inmediatamente subió a la habitación de la pequeña Rose y ella ya se encontraba dentro de las sabanas.

— Dulces sueños cariño.

— Mami, antes de que te vallas, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

— Dime nena

— ¿Aun amas a papá?

— ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Es que no me agrada que él este con la tal Lizzy.

— Rosie, tu papi ya esta rehaciendo su vida, y yo no puedo truncarle sus sueños, claro que lo quiero, pero él esta con ella y nosotros no podemos meternos, por algo se quieren.

— Pero yo quiero que tú y papá estén juntos.

— Eso no se puede cielo, nosotros tomamos caminos distintos, ellos se aman por eso están juntos, a veces no todo lo que deseamos se hace realidad y tenemos que aceptar la situación y tratar de vivir con eso.

— Te aseguro que no querré a esa Lizzy.

— Eso no lo podemos saber hasta que la conozcas. Hazlo por tu papá, él la quiere, trata de quererla y conocerla un poco. ¿De acuerdo? — La pequeña Rose asintió, Hermione besó su frente, la arropó, apago la luz y salió de la habitación, entró a la suya y se dejo caer en la cama, con pequeñas lagrimas surcándole los ojos, le afectaba demasiado las palabras de Ron, sufría y en parte ella tenia la culpa, su grave error fue el irse y dejar a Ron, él ya estaba con Lizzy y después con lo que todos le decían acerca de la relación de ellos, la castaña se sentía morir. Se levanto, ingresó al baño a darse una pequeña y rápida ducha, se cambio a su pijama y se hundió en la sabanas, no podía dejar de derramar lagrimas, lo amaba y siempre lo haría, pero él ya estaba con otra mujer, se quedo dormida después de un rato.


	13. Rose conoce a Lizzy

**Yay! He actualizado, les compensare la espera con dos capítulos.**

**Espero que les agrade...Besos :)**

* * *

Ron se apareció en el patio de la madriguera, sabia que su madre le gritaría y le reclamaría que Lizzy no era buena para él, que al paso que van, su relación es muy apresurada, pero trataría de ablandarla con la noticia de la existencia de Rose, solo le diría a ella, quería sorprender a todos el próximo fin de semana llegando con la niña y Lizzy, hubiese entregado todos su galeones porque Hermione llegara con él y Rose, pero ahora no era momento de hablar de esas cosas.  
Entró a la madriguera, no había nadie en la sala, se dirigió a la cocina y ahí encontró a Molly Weasley, estaba de espaldas a él, Ron suspiró, sabia que se acercaría una pelea, pero era ahora o nunca.  
— Mamá, necesito a hablar contigo.  
— Al fin te dejo venir tu novia.  
— Mamá, estaba muy cansado ese día, además había extrañado mucho a mi novia. Tú mas que nadie sabe, que he sufrido por amor, pero ella apareció y esta cambiando mi vida.  
— Esa no es justificación Ronald, te estuvimos esperando, te queríamos ver, regresabas de una misión, siempre estoy con el alma en un hilo al ver el reloj y que diga que estas en peligro de muerte, regresas y lo que mas quiero es verte, abrazarte, asegurarme que estas bien. Casi nunca te vemos, aparece Lizzy y te alejas, si estuvieses con Hermione, esto no sucedería.  
— Hermione ya no esta conmigo, ahora es Lizzy, ella esta cambiando mi vida y la quiero. Entiendo que te preocupes, ya no volverá a suceder te lo prometo, tratare de avisarles cuando no pueda venir. Ahora quiero decirte que el domingo quiero que todos estén presentes, les quiero anunciar algo.  
— ¿De que se trata Ronald Weasley?  
— ¡Soy papá!— Exclamó feliz el chico.  
— ¿QUÉ? Ron, te dije que esa relación era demasiado apresurada, no puedo creer que a los tres meses de relación ya la hayas embarazado, tu padre se encargo de darte la charla y practicar los hechizos anticonceptivos, también Harry y tú se informaron acerca de métodos muggles…— Ron la interrumpió, le empezaba a molestar que todos pensaran que había embarazado a Lizzy, era lo que mas temía que sucediera, reacciono de esa idea.  
— No mamá, espera, yo no embaracé a Lizzy, aun no planeo tener hijos con ella, yo me refería a que ya tengo una hija.  
— ¿Tomaste cerveza de mantequilla o te excediste con el whisky de fuego?  
— No mamá, creo que Ginny te comentó que vio a Hermione con una pequeña y ya todos supusieron que ella ya había re hecho su vida.  
— Sí, ¿Que sucede con eso?  
— Esa niña es mi hija, Hermione quedó embarazada cuando se fue a Australia.  
— ¿Como estas tan seguro de eso?  
— Ella y yo estuvimos juntos antes de que ella se fuera. — El chico al decir eso, su cara y orejas comenzaron a tomar el tono de su cabello.  
— ¡Ronald! ¿Ustedes estuvieron juntos? ¿Hermione se fue a Australia? ¿Por qué no te dijo nada? Me va a escuchar, estoy muy enfadada aun con Hermione, me costara perdonarla, no tuvo porque ocultarnos a la niña, y aun me cuesta el que no confiara en nosotros para irse a Australia.  
— Pensó que nos opondríamos.  
— Y tiene razón, era muy pronto. Esta bien, organizare una comida, enviare una lechuza a toda la familia y espero que vengas Ron, todo lo estoy haciendo por tí, aun no te perdono del todo.  
— No te preocupes mamá, aquí estaremos los tres.  
— ¿Te refieres a que Hermione vendrá contigo?  
— No, me refería a Lizzy, Rose y yo.  
— No me parece correcta la idea.  
— Es lo correcto, todos estamos enojados y sentidos con ella a excepción de Ginny, y Lizzy es mi novia, no sé porque piensas eso. Estaremos aquí y ya me tengo que ir, Lizzy me esta esperando. Adiós. — Se despidió de Molly, atravesó el camino de la puerta a la cocina, salió al patio de la casa y se desapareció para aparecerse en un callejón que estaba frente al edificio en el que vivía con Lizzy.

Lizzy estaba nerviosa, moría por decirle a Ron de su retraso de una semana y que con el próximo viernes se convertirían en dos. Decidió decirle de una vez por todas que esperaban un bebe, salió de su trance al escuchar la puerta principal abrirse.  
— Hola linda, ya llegue.  
— Mi amor, que bueno que llegas, ¿Qué tal te fue en la madriguera? Tu mamá me odia, ¿Cierto?  
— En parte Lizzy. Nena , necesito hablar contigo de un asunto importante.  
— Yo también Ron.  
— Así sí y, ¿Que es?  
— Tú primero amor.  
— Dices que es importante. Dime.  
— Esta bien. Bueno, espero que no te enfades y nada por el estilo, ya sé que habíamos hablado y que era muy apresurado, pero ya tengo un retraso de una semana y media y todo parece indicar que estoy embarazada. ¡Tendremos un bebé!— Dijo feliz Lizzy.  
— ¿Estas… Estas segura?  
— Bueno al cien por ciento no, pero tengo algunos de los síntomas.  
— Lizzy me hace feliz que me des un hijo, pero tú y yo acordamos que nos cuidaríamos y esperaríamos para tener un bebe.  
— Lo sé Ron, pero estaba muy ilusionada con tener un hijo tuyo, nosotros sí tendremos algo que nos una para siempre, un hijo, no una estúpida amistad de colegio.  
— ¡NO TE PERMITO QUE HABLES DE ESA FORMA! Y sí tengo algo que me une a ella, Hermione hace tres años dio a luz a una niña, la que todos pensaban que era del tonto que trabaja en el ministerio. Esa niña es mi hija, Hermione y yo tenemos una hija, hoy la conocí y la voy a traer el viernes, te pido que la trates bien y que trates de quererla.  
— Discúlpame amor, yo no lo sabía. Y descuida, voy a tratar muy bien a tú hija. Me sorprende mucho la noticia, es increíble y me pregunto, ¿Por qué apenas te lo dice? Te apuesto a que si no hubiese estado obligada a regresar, tú jamás te habrías enterado. Me voy a la cama, te espero, no tardes.  
— Claro, en un momento voy. — Lo que Lizzy le acababa de decir lo dejo pensando, en cambio tenia razón y luego estaba lo del repentino embarazo de su novia, lo que mas temía que sucediera, sucedió. ¿Cómo se lo diría a Hermione y a Rose? Se sentía la peor escoria del mundo. Con paso lento y desganado, caminó rumbo a su habitación.  
Lizzy ya estaba en un sexy camisón de encaje, estaba ya dentro de las sabanas, sentada en la cama. Ron entro directamente al baño, decidió dormir solo con el pantalón de su pijama, dejando su torso, desnudo, cepilló sus dientes, salió y se acostó a un lado de la chica. Lizzy comenzó a besar el pecho de Ron, dando pequeños mordiscos en sus pezones, eso hizo estremecer al pelirrojo.  
— Detente Lizzy, hoy no tengo ánimos de hacerlo.  
— ¿Por qué no? No decías lo mismo ayer y antier.  
— Esos días no hemos tenido nada que ver. Todos los días quieres hacerlo.  
— Ron, me encanta como me haces el amor, tan desenfrenadamente, como si descargaras tu coraje.  
— Perdón por ser tan expresivo, ahora quiero dormir. Mañana hay demasiado trabajo.  
— Acaríciame, hace mucho que no lo haces. Mira— Lizzy tomó la mano de Ron hacia su vientre. — ¿Te imaginas cuando mi vientre este mas grande? Ya quiero que pasen esos nueve meses. Ahora tócame aquí. — Llevando la mano de Ron hacia su intimidad. — Me encanta cuando lo haces, me encanta cuando me pruebas y mas cuando me haces tu mujer.  
— Lizzy.— apartando su mano. — Estoy agotado, otro día lo haremos, ¿De acuerdo? Buenas noches. — Ron se giró dándole la espalda, no podía dejar de pensar en Rose y Hermione, y tampoco en Lizzy y su futuro hijo. Lizzy lo rodeó con sus brazos y durmió abrazándolo.

El viernes por fin había llegado, era una linda tarde, Hermione se encontraba en su casa, había salido temprano, la pequeña Rose estaba impaciente por ver a Ron.  
— Ya quiero ver a mi papi, mami.  
— No creo que tarde cielo.  
— ¿Saldrás con el señor Dylan?  
— No Rose, solo vendrá un rato a visitarme, como un amigo.  
— Oh, lo siento. — En ese momento las llamas de la chimenea comenzaron a crepitar y apareció Ron, Rose se levantó corriendo para saludar a su padre.  
— Hola princesa, ¿Lista para irnos?  
— Sí papi.  
— Antes necesito decirte algo. Ven vamos a sentarnos. Hola Hermione.  
— Hola Ronald. Bueno yo los dejo, Dylan no tarda en llegar.  
— ¿Saldrás con él? — Preguntó Ron con un toque evidente de celos.  
— No, bueno, no exactamente, él vendrá a verme. No te quito mas tu tiempo.  
— No me agrada que ese tipo este contigo.  
— Ron, soy una mujer soltera sin compromiso. Solo eres el padre de mi hija, no eres ni mi novio, ni dueño, ni mucho menos mi esposo para decirme lo que te parece o peor aun, lo que tengo que hacer. Te quedas en tu casa, me avisas cuando re marches. — Hermione subió a su habitación dejando a Ron lleno de ira y claramente celoso.  
— ¿Aun quieres a mamá?  
— ¿Qué? Oh Rosie, claro que la quiero, ya te lo dije. Ahora ven aquí, necesito decirte algo muy importante. Veras, mmm, ¿Cómo te lo explico? ¿Recuerdas a Lizzy? Te dije que ella era mi novia y nos queríamos mucho. — Rose asintió y observaba a Ron llena de dudas, Hermione estaba en el pasillo de las habitaciones alcanzando a escuchar lo que Ron decía.  
— Bueno. — Continuó el pelirrojo. — Cuando la gente se ama, a veces llegan a tener bebes.  
— ¿Tú amas a mamá? ¿Por eso nací yo.?  
— Sí Rose, pero ahora también a Lizzy y bueno, Lizzy y yo tendremos un bebé, quiere decir que tendrás un hermanito. — Cuando la castaña escuchó eso, corrió a su habitación, le dolió en lo mas profundo de su alma saber que había perdido para siempre a Ron.  
— ¿Un hermanito? Y, ¿Por qué mejor no lo tuviste con mamá? Yo no lo quiero.  
— Rosie, mamá y yo ya no estamos juntos, cada quien esta haciendo su vida. — En ese momento salió de la chimenea Dylan y Ron se puso de pie tomando a la pequeña en brazos.  
— ¿Que haces aquí, Green?  
— Descuida, solo vine a ver a Hermione, que yo sepa ella es libre.  
— No tonto, ella no es libre  
— Discúlpame Weasley, pero ella y tú no son nada, salvo los padres de Rosie.  
— ¡Dylan, que bueno que llegas! Te estaba esperando.  
— ¿Estabas llorando, Mione?  
— ¿Mione? Yo solo puedo llamar así a Hermione ¿O ya lo olvidaste Hermione?  
— No Ronald, no lo he olvidado, me disculpas, tengo visitas, es mejor que ya se vayan, no olvides de traer temprano a Rose, así no molestara a Lizzy en su estado y felicidades a ambos. Se cumplió tu sueño de tener a tu familia, Ron.  
— Gracias, se lo diré y descuida, mi hija no es ninguna molestia. La traeré temprano el domingo. — Ron tomó las cosas de Rose y dirigiendo una fría mirada a Dylan entró a la chimenea, desapareciendo en las verdes llamas.  
— ¿Qué le sucede? — Preguntó Dylan.  
— No lo sé, tal vez el embarazo de su novia lo tenga así.  
— No estés triste Hermione, no me gusta verte así.  
— Ya lo perdí Dylan, él se casara con ella y formara una familia, no soporto la idea de pensar que otra estará a su lado el resto de su vida.  
— Hermione, yo te amo. — Esto dejo descolocada a la castaña, no sabia que decir y mucho menos como actuar, lentamente Dylan se fue acercando a ella, primero rozó sus labios y después la besó de lleno, Hermione respondió por tristeza el beso, pero no podía evitar pensar en Ron. Lentamente se separaron, Dylan estaba maravillado, se puso de rodillas y tomó las manos de Hermione.  
— ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?— Hermione se dejó llevar por la tristeza que la embargaba y acepto a Dylan, el chico se puso de pie, volviéndola a besar, duraron algunos minutos, separándose por la falta de oxigeno.

Ron y Rose llegaron al apartamento del pelirrojo, Lizzy aun no llegaba, así que Ron aprovechó para mostrarle a Rose su habitación. Cuando entraron Rose no pudo evitar llenar de preguntas a Ron.  
— Papi, ¿Por qué te enfadaste tanto cuando llego el señor Green?  
— Porque no me gusta ese tipo, no me gusta que tu mamá y tú pasen demasiado tiempo con él.  
— A mi tampoco me gusta, solo mira a mamá con esa cara de bobo.  
— Con que la mira así, escúchalo bien Rosie, yo solo puedo mirarla así.  
— ¿Por qué no le dices que la quieres y somos felices?  
— No es tan fácil Rosie, son muchas cosas que no entenderías.  
— Ron, ya estoy en casa.  
— Vamos princesa, Lizzy esta impaciente por conocerte. — La pequeña tomó la mano que Ron le ofrecía y juntos caminaron hacia el living, Lizzy no pudo evitar exclamar por el asombro de ver a la pequeña, que era una copia exacta a Ron.  
— Hola nena, mi nombre es Lizzy Tower, soy medimaga y como ya sabrás, la novia de tu papi.  
— Mucho gusto Lizzy. — Rose no estaba feliz, no estaba contenta de que esa mujer viniese a separar a sus padres. Se disculpó con ambos y se fue a leer a la habitación que Ron le había asignado.  
— ¿Cómo tomó lo de mi embarazo? Porque me supongo que ya lo sabe.  
— Yo creo que bien, aunque siguió con lo mismo, que porque su mamá y yo no estamos juntos y ya sabes. Me voy a duchar, avísame cuando este la cena.  
— Claro, ahora ven aquí. — Lizzy lo acercó a ella y lo beso apasionadamente, Rose veía desde la puerta de su habitación, tenia ganas de decirle a esa mujer que soltara a su padre, que él era de su mamá y de nadie mas, pero sabia que tendría problemas con sus padres y decidió cerrar la puerta, enfrascando se en su libro.  
La cena ocurrió con normalidad, Lizzy no dejaba de decirle a Rose que era muy bonita y que era idéntica a Ron, que esperaba que el bebé que nacería se pareciera un poco a ella. Ron acostó a Rose en la habitación, entró a su habitación y encontró a su novia con una de sus tantas provocadoras pijamas, Lizzy en cuanto vio que Ron se dirigía al baño, cerró la puerta, aplico el hechizo silenciador para que Rose no escuchara ni sospechara nada y entró al baño. Ron se encontraba poniéndose los pantaloncillos de su pijama, tenia el torso desnudo, Lizzy entró y lo abrazó por detrás, depositando besos en su espalda.  
— ¿Que tal si continuamos lo que dejamos pendiente?  
— Lizzy, mi hija esta aquí y aparte tu estas embarazada.  
— No te preocupes por Rosie, ya puse el hechizo y por mi, no te preocupes, puedo estar contigo y no afecta en nada a nuestro hijo. — Lo giró hacia ella y lo besó, bajó a su torso desnudo y mordisqueo los pezones del pelirrojo, lo guió a la cama acostándolo y como el pelirrojo no había alcanzado a ponerse bien los pantalones se encontraba en bóxer, Lizzy los bajó dejando al descubierto el miembro de Ron, estaba excitado por el momento, esta era la tercera vez que tendrían relaciones.  
Lizzy masajeaba el miembro de Ron, después lo introdujo en su boca, lamia toda esa parte de la anatomía del pelirrojo, de un momento a otro Ron terminó en la boca de Lizzy, expulsando su semen. La chica se montó en Ron, pero antes había deslizado su ropa interior fuera de su cuerpo, se montó en el pelirrojo y de una sola vez, introdujó el miembro de Ron en ella, él se levantó un poco y acaricio los senos de Lizzy sobre su ropa, lentamente subió el camisón de Lizzy dejándola desnuda y acariciaba, lamia, chupaba como un bebé los senos de la chica mientras ella cabalgaba a Ron, ambos gemían y gritaban el nombre del otro, el chico la penetraba y de nuevo llegaron al orgasmo, Ron la recostó en la cama y volvió a hacerla suya, ambos lo disfrutaban. Pararon ya a altas horas de la noche durmiendo abrazados.

Era sábado por la mañana y Ron ya estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno con magia, por supuesto, la pequeña Rose ya lo acompañaba. Lizzy había ido a comprar una prueba muggle casera para salir de dudas y saber si estaba embarazada.  
— Mmm, que delicioso huele. Ahora vengo.  
— ¿A donde vas Lizzy?  
— A hacer algo que debí hacer desde hace varios días.  
La chica se dirigió al baño y se realizó la prueba, esperó el tiempo indicado y se llevó la peor de las sorpresas.  
— ¡RON! — Gritó la chica. Ron salió directo al baño de su habitación, dejando sola a la pequeña Rose.  
— ¿Qué sucede Lizzy?  
— Mira. — Ella le mostró la prueba, Ron no entendía nada.  
— ¿Qué significa?  
— No estoy embarazada. — Una parte de Ron al escuchar eso, descansaba, algo dentro de él gritaba de felicidad por saber que ninguna de las tres veces que estuvo con Lizzy no tuvo consecuencias, la voz de Lizzy lo sacó de su ensoñación.  
— Algo tiene que estar mal, tengo todos los síntomas, tenemos que ir a San Mungo.  
— ¿Ya intentaste con el hechizo? — Él trataba de consolar a Lizzy, pero no podía estar mas que feliz, salió del baño y llenó de besos a su pequeña. Lizzy lloraba en el baño, después de unos minutos salió y dijo que iría a hacer una cita en San Mungo para el siguiente lune


	14. La Madriguera

El resto del día Ron llevó a Rose a pasear por Londres, Lizzy se quedó en el apartamento, de una u otra forma se sentía triste porque no estaba embarazada.

Cuando padre e hija se encontraban sentados en una banca, la pequeña preguntó lo que había sucedido esa mañana.

—¿Por qué lloraba Lizzy, papi?

— Porque no tendremos un bebé y te diré algo Rosie, estoy muy feliz que así sea, yo aun amo y amare a tu mamá el resto de mi vida.

— ¿Sí la quieres? Eso es muy bonito papi, pero, ¿Por que no se lo dices? Mamá a veces llora por las noches, ella cree que no la escucho, pero a veces dice tu nombre.

— ¿Ella llora todas las noches?

— La mayoría, una vez fuimos a cenar con el señor Dylan y mamá lloraba, en cuanto la vi quise ir a abrazarla y decirle que no llorara, pero cuando llegué, mami y el señor Dylan tenían sus bocas pegadas.

— ¿Hermione sale con ese señor?

— Aun no, pero ese señor ve a mamá como si se fuera a morir, pone una cara graciosa cuando la ve, parecida a la que pones tú cuando la ves. — Ron sentía celos por todo su ser, se sentía amenazado, perdería a Hermione. Decidió que terminaría con Lizzy de una buena vez.

— Vamos a casa princesa.

El domingo ya había llegado, todos los miembros de la familia Weasley ya estaban presentes en el patio de la madriguera.

— ¿Qué eso que se trae entre manos Ronnie? Apuesto a que ya embarazó a su novia la boba.

— No George, creo saber que es lo que dirá, pero no se lo arruinare. — Ginny estaba emocionada por lo que se avecinaba, ya presentía que toda la familia conocería a Rosie.

El momento llegó, tres personas salían de la chimenea y entraban a la modesta sala de los Weasley, cuando observaron a Ron, bajaron la vista hacia la pequeña pelirroja y se quedaron de piedra al ver el gran parecido que la niña tenia con Ron, también venia Lizzy, ella no se encontraba de buen humor, ahora no sentía felicidad como se lo había demostrado a Ron hace unos días, ahora odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a Hermione y también a Rose, porque habían llegado a arruinarle su felicidad con el pelirrojo.

— ¿Que significa esto, Ronald? — Preguntó asombrado el señor Weasley

—Familia, quiero presentarles a Rose Granger, dentro de poco Weasley. Esta pequeña es mi hija y de Hermione.

— Ósea que la prefecta perfecta y tú se comieron el pastel antes de la cena. — Bromeó George, Angelina se encontraba justo a su lado y le golpeó el brazo graciosamente.

— ¡Es hermosa!— dijeron Molly y Ginny.

— Ven aquí pequeña, yo soy tu tía Ginny, fui muy amiga de tu mamá.

— Hola tía, mi mami me hablaba de ti y de mis demás tíos.

— ¿Que te decía, Rosie? — Hablaba por primera vez la matriarca de los Weasley.

— Bueno, ella decía que los Sres. Weasley eran muy amables que la Sra. Weasley cocinaba delicioso, al Sr. Weasley le gustaban los artefactos muggle, la tía Ginny era muy valiente y divertida, su hermano George y también… Fred, les gustaban las bromas y por eso abrieron una tienda, Percy era muy estudioso y trabajador, Charlie vivía en Rumania y cuidaba dragones, ¿En serio existen? Bill trabajaba en gringotts y también su esposa Fleur.

— Te dijo la verdad Rosie, solo que ahora se han unido mas miembros a la familia. — Continuó Molly. — Eres muy bonita, toda una Weasley, eres igualita a tu papá, y también a tu mami.

— Gracias señora Weasley.

— ¿Qué es eso de señora? Llámame abuela Molly o abuelita, así como también a los hermanos de tu padre, ellos son tus tíos. Bienvenida a la familia Rose.

— Gracias abuelita Molly.

— Oh mi pequeña Rosie, te quiero mucho. Ahora pasemos a la mesa, esta comida es en tu honor. — Toda la familia abrazaba, cargaba y besaba a la pequeña, Ginny detuvo un momento a Ron apartando lo del resto de la familia.

— ¿Que le ocurre a Lizzy?

— Esta enojada con todo esto, no ha tratado mal a Rose, pero no soporta la idea de que Hermione y yo tengamos una hija. Ella tuvo un, ¿Como se llama? Retraso, algo así, entonces pensó que estaba embarazada, se hizo una prueba muggle y no lo esta, eso quieras o no me hace muy feliz.

— No se le hizo, que mal, pero bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Qué pasa contigo y Hermione?

— No lo sé Ginny, la amo, pero no le puedo perdonar todo de una vez, me duele lo que me hizo y también la defraude, yo le prometí que jamás la lastimaría y ve, estoy con Lizzy y eso de una u otra forma la lastima, Rosie me dijo ayer que ella llora casi todas las noches.

— Ron, no sean tontos, tú estuviste con Lizzy porque pensaste que Hermione jamás regresaría, yo ya la perdone, me explico todo, pero ella necesita al menos tu perdón, me dijo que si ya no la querías, ni querías nada con ella, que ya no importaba, ella entendería que tu amas a Lizzy, solo quiere tu perdón y que ames mucho a Rose.

— Ya no sé que hacer. El viernes el tonto de Dylan fue a verla a su casa, casi lo golpeo, si no estuviese ahí Rose, no sé que hubiese sucedido.

— Estas celoso hermanito, Harry y yo sabíamos que estabas con Lizzy por despecho.

— Creo que terminare con ella pronto, le obsesiona la idea de darme un hijo y casarse conmigo.

— No lo creas, hazlo Ron. Ahora vamos a comer.

— Ronald, Ginny, vengan a comer ahora mismo.

Hermione se encontraba en su casa esperando que Ron llevara a Rose, tenia muchas dudas, hace dos días había comenzado un noviazgo con Dylan, algo que jamás pensó que sucedería. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percato que Ron y Rosie salían de la chimenea de los Granger.

— Ya estamos aquí, mami.

— Aquí tienes salva y sana a Rose. — Ron cargaba a la pequeña pelirroja.

— Lo siento, gracias por traerla y perdón, pero, es que he tenido demasiado trabajo. — Se excusó la castaña.

— Descuida, ya es tarde, solo vine a traer a Rose, vendré por las tardes a visitarla, si no te molesta, claro.

— No te preocupes, puedes venir y llevártela cuando quieras.

— Adiós princesa, vendré diario a verte. — Ron abrazó y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla a su hija. — Nos vemos mañana, Hermione.

— Claro, cuídate. — Ambos morían por un beso de despedida, pero Ron solo hizo un ademán de despedida, cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la chimenea, no pudo evitarlo y regreso a darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Hermione, ambos sintieron ese escalofrío ya muy conocido. Sin mas, Ron entró a la chimenea y fue consumido por las llamas verdes hacia su apartamento, dejando a una confundida Hermione. Madre e hija subieron a sus habitaciones, mientras Rosie le contaba a Hermione lo que había sucedido ese fin de semana.

Ron salía de su chimenea cuando vio a Lizzy sentada en el living, él sabia que tenia que terminar con ella antes de que las cosas entre ellos, fuesen mas lejos. Accedió a acompañarla a San Mungo solo como apoyo moral.

—¡Vaya! Hasta que llegas.

— Lo siento Lizzy, solo fui a dejar a mi hija.

— Sí, ya lo creo. ¿Qué más hiciste con esa mujer?

— ¿Cual mujer?

— La tonta de Hermione Granger, claro.

— Hermione no es ninguna tonta y te pido de nuevo que la respetes y no la insultes.

— ¿Pides respeto por ella, porque sí logró darte un hijo?

—¿Qué te sucede? Ella y yo no planeábamos tener un hijo tan pronto, Rosie no fue planeada y ¿Sabes qué? Me alegro que ella sea la madre de mi primer hija.

— Ósea que yo ya no valgo nada para ti. Entonces todo el apoyo y amor que yo te di mientras ella lo pasaba de lo lindo en Australia, ¿Qué fue?

— Te lo agradezco Lizzy, no quiero comenzar a pelear, pero tu estas tan obsesionada por darme una familia que yo no deseo ahorita.

— Explícate querido, no la quieres conmigo porque la quieres con ella.

— Es imposible hablar contigo, me voy a dormir, mañana tengo mucho trabajo. Buenas noches.

— ¡RONALD NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLA! — El chico se dirigió a su habitación, dejando a una enfadada Lizzy, en parte ella tenia razón, con la única que Ron quería continuar teniendo una familia era con Hermione Granger, el único amor de su vida y a la única que amaba y lo haría siempre.


	15. Tristes Despedidas y Celos

**Hola, después de varias semanas he vuelto a actualizar. Veo que ya muchos lectores me han abandonado y no les culpo, casi no he actualizado tanto como yo quisiera, pero la escuela. Les dejo este capitulo que me encantó escribirlo. Espero les guste. Beso. :)**

* * *

**_Tristes Despedidas y Celos._**

**Todo lo reconocible pertenece a la grandiosa y mi idola JK Rowling**

Inicio de semana y Hermione llegaba de la mano con Dylan al ministerio.

Se dirigieron a sus lugares de trabajo, Dylan la acompañó hasta su oficina ingresando tras ella.

— Al fin solos, hermosa.

— Dylan, me gustaría dejar algunos puntos claros.

—Claro. — el castaño se acercó a besarle en los labios, fue un casto beso.

— Quiero que esperemos esta semana para dar a conocer que estamos juntos.

—¿Por qué no puedo besarte en público?

— Porque no quiero estar en boca de todos.

— Bonita, eres libre. No entiendo porque tu afán de esconder lo nuestro. A Weasley no le importó el que dirán al exhibirse con Lizzy por los pasillos del ministerio.

— No quiero hablar de Ron en este momento. Lo hago por mi hija, quiero hablar con ella. Lo que digan aquí no me importa, pero fuera del ministerio podemos besarnos y esas cosas.

— De acuerdo, linda. Me voy, hoy tenemos demasiado trabajo.

Dylan se acercó a Hermione y besó sus labios por unos minutos. Se separaron y él con una sonrisa boba salió del lugar.

Hermione sintió una opresión en el pecho, no estaba siendo justa y sincera consigo misma.

— Él esta con ella, pronto formarán una familia. Es momento de que yo comience a rehacer mi vida.

Se acabó Ronald, me has dejado claro que ya no te intereso, que ya no me amas. — se dijo a sí misma, al mismo tiempo recorría el conocido camino para dirigirse a sentarse en la silla de su escritorio.

* * *

— Hoy iré a ver a mi hija, Harry, ¿No podemos dejar este absurdo papeleo para después?

— ¿Estas contento con la idea de ser padre, no es así?

— Me siento pleno, extasiado. Amo a Rose, llegó a mí de forma inesperada, cuando creía todo perdido.

—¿ Y Hermione?

— Ya no tiene caso negar que la amo, que lo sigo haciendo como el primer día. Ella esta profundamente clavada aquí. — Ron señalaba su pecho, justo donde se encuentra su órgano vital, su corazón.

— Habla con ella, ahora más que nunca no la dejes ir.

— Primero tendré que terminar con Lizzy. Y ahorita con lo del embarazo fallido.

— Lo sé, pero primero es tu felicidad, Ron. La tuya y Hermione. Piensen en Rose, casi cumple cuatro años, es justo que sus padres estén juntos, que ella tenga una familia.

— Voy a hacerlo.

— Como quieras. Ahora a terminar esto, no puedes dejar a Rosie plantada.

Ron asintió y sonrió.

* * *

La tarde-noche llegó, Ron ya se encontraba fuera de la chimenea de la casa de los Granger. Hermione le había dado autorización de llegar cuando quisiera.

Caminó hacia la sala y tomó asiento, escuchó que alguien descendía por las escaleras.

— Ronald, llegaste más temprano hoy. — Hermione bajaba sonriente, lucía informal.

— Sí. — se levantó y se aproximó hasta ella. — Quisiera hablar contigo antes de que Rose baje.

— Claro dime. - la chica se adelantó para sentarse en uno de los sofás.

— Hermione, es sobre nosotros…— la castaña lo interrumpió.

— Ronald, no te preocupes. Sé que estas haciendo tu vida, cuídala mucho, sean muy felices. Hazlo y lo de nosotros solo fue y es un bonito recuerdo.

—¿Qué? Hermione, ¿De qué hablas?

— Venias a eso, ¿No? A decirme de tu vida con Lizzy…

—¡Papi! — Rose venía corriendo al encuentro con sus padres dejando inconclusa la conversación de la pareja, Hermione sonrió a Ron aunque por dentro no podía controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Sonrió y se dirigió a las escaleras para dar privacidad a padre e hija.

—¡Princesa!— Cargó a su hija para llenarla de besos y darle vueltas por los aires.

— Te extrañe mucho, papi.

— pero, ayer nos vimos.

— Sí, pero me gusta verte diario.

Ron y Rose pasaron un largo rato charlando del día de cada uno, jugaban un poco al juego de té. Cada cierta vez, Ron observaba con dirección a las escaleras, las palabras de Hermione lo descolocaron, quiso aclarar sus sentimientos con ella, quiso decirle que estaba equivocada, pero llegó su hija y sólo pudo observar su triste sonrisa y verla caminar con dirección a las escaleras.

Fue la hora de despedirse, Hermione tenía los ojos rojos de tantas lágrimas derramadas.

Sólo observaba el semblante triste de su hija al despedirse de su padre.

— Prometo que mañana vendré a verte, Rosie.

— Quiero irme contigo, papi. Te extraño mucho. ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotras?

Ron limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro de su hija, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Giró su rostro y observó los ojos de Hermione, estaban hinchados. Besó a su hija en la frente y se levantó del suelo, estaba de rodillas.

Rose comenzó a llorar más fuerte y corrió hacia Ron que se encaminaba a la chimenea.

— ¡Papi! No te vayas, no me dejes. ¡No nos dejes!

— Rose, mi vida. Papi se tiene que ir, mañana volverá. — Hermione se acercó a su hija y la tomó en brazos.

Ron giró su vista, las lágrimas bajaban por sus orbes azules. Observó que Hermione también lloraba.

— Hasta mañana, princesa.

Ron entró a la chimenea y después de decir su destino, fue consumido por las verdes llamas.

Rosie comenzó a patalear para que su madre la bajara, ella obedeció a su petición y la pequeña pelirroja corrió a las escaleras, lo último que escuchó Hermione, fue el fuerte sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

* * *

La semana pasó de forma inexplicable rápida. Ron visitaba a Rose y la llevaba a cenar o se quedaba jugando con ella.

No había podido terminar su conversación con Hermione, ella lo recibía junto con Rose, los dejaba y se dirigía a su habitación. Se excusaba diciendo que tenía demasiado trabajo por hacer.

Ese sábado, Dylan y ella irían a cenar. Ron aún no sabía nada. Mientras que Rosie esperaba la visita de Ron, veía arreglarse a la castaña.

— ¿Saldremos con papi, hoy?- preguntó de forma inocente la pequeña.

Hermione se tensó, aún no hablaba con Rosie.

— No, nena. Saldré con Dylan a cenar.

—¿Por qué? ¿Puedo ir?

— Estarás con papi, ¿No estas feliz por verlo? — la pequeña asintió.

— Además, tengo algo que decirte, pero hablaremos mañana de eso.

Escucharon una fuerte explosión de abajo y Rose se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación.

—¡Rose, no corras en las escaleras! — Hermione se terminaba de arreglar para salir y ver quien llegaba.

—¡papi! ¡Papi!

— Princesa, ven aquí preciosa. — Como era costumbre, Ron la cargaba y la llenaba de besos.

Hermione bajaba en ese momento, Ron se quedó boquiabierto al verla en un bonito, pero sencillo vestido verde Esmeralda, sus rizos definidos y un sencillo maquillaje.

— Hola, Ron.

— Hola, Hermione. ¿Saldrás?

— Oh, sí. Quería saber sí no te molestaría irte un poco más tarde.

— No, no te preocupes. Supongo que es una reunión con el ministerio es muy importante.

— No, saldré con…

El fuerte sonido de la chimenea los interrumpió, por ella salía Dylan. El chico se contuvo de besarla ahí mismo frente a Ron y Rose.

—¿Lista? Luces hermosa.

— Lista, vámonos. Ron ¿Te importaría que Rose se acueste temprano? Prometo no tardar.

— Claro. — Ron estaba perplejo al ver a la pareja marcharse por la chimenea.

—¿Qué demonios? Ese idiota esta saliendo con mi mujer.

—¿Papi?

— ¿Qué pasa, nena?

—¿Por qué se fueron?

— Pronto te lo diré. Vamos a divertirnos un rato.

* * *

Hermoso domingo por la mañana y Hermione y Rose desayunaban.

— Mi vida, ¿Recuerdas que tenemos una plática pendiente?

— Sí, mami.

— Bueno, ayer viste que el señor Dylan y yo salimos, ¿cierto?

— aja.

— Mi vida, él y yo somos… somos…

— ¿Sí, mami?

— Somos novios.

—¿Pero, y papi? No mami, papi te ama, yo quiero que estén juntos.

— Rose, tu padre esta con Lizzy, se casarán. Te darán un hermano, tal vez yo te dé otro con Dylan.

—¡Yo quiero a papi! — la pequeña bajó de su silla y se dirigió a su habitación

— Rose, Rose ven aquí. — la castaña se dirigió a su habitación e intentó abrir la puerta, está estaba cerrada con seguro. Con su varita forzó el seguro y la escena que vio, le partió el alma. Rose lloraba desconsoladamente en su cama.

Decidió dejarla y se desahogará, ella también necesitaba hacerlo.

Pronto los llantos cesaron y se dirigió a la habitación de su hija, Rosie ya estaba dormida.

* * *

Lunes llegó, era un bonito día soleado aunque a veces se nublaba, clima tan típico de la capital británica.

Ron llegó al ministerio, cuando salió de la chimenea, se quedo helado al ver una escena para nada agradable. Dylan tomaba por la cintura a Hermione, estaban muy juntos, lentamente Dylan se acercaba a Hermione para poder besarla, estaban a punto de rozar sus labios. Ron se acercaba a ellos y cuando ya estaban a punto de besarse, el pelirrojo intervino.

— ¡Hermione! — Exclamó Ron, Dylan y ella se separaron, pero el castaño no soltaba su cintura.

—¿Qué quieres Weasley? — Preguntó de mala gana Dylan porque Ron los hubiese interrumpido.

— Estabas a punto de besarla. — Dijo molesto.

— Es lo que una pareja de novios hace Weasley.

— ¿Qué? ¿Eso es cierto Hermione?— La castaña incomoda, pero a la vez celosa respondió.

— Sí Ronald, Dylan es mi novio, no veo el porque que te moleste que me bese, es lo que tú y Lizzy hacen a diario y yo no llego interrumpirlos. — Ron se sintió traicionado, pero Hermione tenía razón, él estaba con Lizzy, ese nombre ya lo comenzaba a molestar. Ron se dirigía a los elevadores, pero no iba a dejar a Dylan en paz. Regresó a donde se encontraban los castaños, de nuevo estaban a punto de besarse, Ron lo separó violentamente de la castaña y como un verdadero muggle, le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

— No te permito que beses a Hermione, ella es mía y es la madre de nuestra hija. ¿Si sabias que tenemos una hija y pensamos tener mas?

— ¡Ronald! ¿Que te sucede? Déjalo en paz. — Hermione estaba aterrada, ¿Que le sucedía a Ron? Dylan no se quedo sin hacer nada y se abalanzo contra el pelirrojo. Dylan en un intento desesperado sacó su varita y con un potente hechizo aturdió al pelirrojo, de pronto, Ron debido a los golpes y el fuerte hechizo, perdió la razón.

— Déjalo ya Dylan.

— ¿Que no viste lo que me hizo? ¿No escuchaste lo que me dijo?

— ¡Déjalo de una maldita vez, YO LO AMO! — Exclamó la castaña. Ron ya no se movía, Hermione pensó lo peor, le dio una bofetada a Dylan y se acerco a Ron.

— Ronald, Ron, despierta por favor. No me dejes, yo… yo te amo, nunca deje de hacerlo. Despierta, hazlo por Rosie. — Rápidamente, algunos sanadores de San Mungo, lo atendieron y se lo llevaron al hospital mágico, Hermione estaba aterrada y se fue directo a San Mungo con él.


	16. Recordando lo que somos

**Recordando lo que somos.**

**¡Hola! He regresado, creo que no tardé mucho esta vez. **  
**Me encuentro en vísperas de finales de cuatrimestre, así que no actualizaré muy rápido, también ya comenzaré a buscar empleo, así que temo decir que no actualizare tan seguido como quisiera (mínimo me tendrán que esperar dos semanas entre actualización.) **  
**También para anunciarles que este fic se encuentra en sus últimos capítulos. Pero, ya estoy en proceso de otro fic, Romione, por supuesto. **  
**No los molesto más y ¡a leer! **  
**Responderé a sus comentarios pasados ;)**

* * *

Ya en la sala de espera le envió un patronus a Ginny, avisándole del estado de Ron.

Ron se encontraba grave debido a los golpes y el hechizo aturdidor, estaba inconsciente, Hermione temía lo peor, también le asustaba sobre manera que los Weasley la culparan de su estado. Para desgracia de la castaña, Lizzy se encontraba ahí, ya que ella era medimaga y gracias a sus contactos, logro entrar a ver al pelirrojo.  
— Ronald, amor, ¿Que hiciste? Hoy teníamos nuestra cita, íbamos a planear tener a nuestro bebé. Todo fue culpa de la estúpida de Granger. Entiende que ya no te ama. — Ron podía escuchar algunas voces, estaba en estado inconsciente, podría decirse que en coma, se encontraba en un campo muy parecido al de sueño con Rosie, escuchaba voces, pero eran muy lejanas, de pronto escuchó una muy clara y cercana a él.  
— ¿En dónde estoy?  
— Estas en un sitio muy especial.  
—¿Quién eres?  
— Soy tu conciencia. ¿Recuerdas quién eres?  
—Por supuesto, soy Ronald Billius Weasley, tengo una hija con Hermione Granger, la amo, solo a ella, pero debido a un problema, estoy en una relación con Lizzy Tower y soy auror.  
—¿Recuerdas que te sucedió?  
— Recuerdo muy poco. Yo llegaba al ministerio y vi a Hermione a punto de besarse con un tonto, yo los separe, estaba muerto de celos, ella me dijo que ese tipo era su novio, yo me alejé, pero no le iba dar el gusto a ese tipo y le di un puñetazo, el me comenzó a golpear, pero también la escuchaba gritar a ella. ¿Que hago aquí?  
— Todo a su tiempo, Ron. Ahora veo que no tienes porque morir ni estar aquí. Te dejare solo y veremos si puedes regresar a la vida.  
— ¿Como haré eso?  
— Creo que ya sabes la respuesta.  
—¿Por que escucho voces tan lejanas?  
— Creo que eso lo provocas tú, tu inconsciente solo quiere escuchar una. Me voy— La voz dejo al pelirrojo en un mar de dudas.

* * *

Hermione vio llegar a los Weasley, Ginny se acercó a ella y le preguntó por su hermano y que había sucedido, Molly aun se encontraba molesta con ella, el hecho de conocer a Rose, como Ginny lo había previsto, solo ablando a la familia, pero la matriarca de los Weasley quería que ella le dijera en persona, las razones por las que se fue.  
Hermione después de que los Weasley entraran a ver a Ron, ella pidió permiso para poder verlo, en parte se sentía culpable por su estado y quería ver como estaba.  
— Pase señora Granger, pero solo tiene quince minutos y no se preocupe, no diré nada.  
— Gracias, es muy amable. — La castaña emprendió el camino a donde se encontraba Ron, al abrir la puerta, casi se desmaya por verlo así, golpeado e inconsciente. Lentamente se acerco a su cama y por instinto, acarició la mano de Ron.  
— Despierta Ron, no debí haber aceptado salir con él, pero es que yo aun te amo y lo haré siempre, estaba, bueno me dan celos de verte con Lizzy, se nota que la amas, yo entiendo que tu ya no sientas lo mismo por mí, solo espero que algún día me perdones. Rose no te puede ver así, trata de ser fuerte por ella, no la quiero ver triste. No entiendo porque reaccionaste de esa forma si tú ya no me amas.

* * *

Ron se encontraba sentado en el mismo campo, escuchaba claramente la voz de Hermione, se alegró y emocionó tanto de escucharla, tenia unas inmensas ganas de despertar y responderle.  
— Creo que ya sabes la forma de regresar, ¿Cierto? — La voz volvió a escucharse.  
— Ella siempre es mi guía, mi luz, mi pequeña bolita de luz, para mostrarme el camino de regreso a casa, como lo hizo hace cinco años.  
— Eres inteligente y vas progresando muy rápido, ¿Que esperas para regresar y ser feliz junto a ella?  
— No sé si sea correcto hacerlo, ella me dejo hace cuatro años. También esta con él, con ese maldito de Green.  
— Tuvo sus razones, ya te las dijo. Lucha por ella, ¿No juraste que lo harías?  
— No es suficiente. Además, ya no me ama, esta con él.  
— Yo que tú, la perdonaba e iniciaba mi vida junto a ella. Te acaba de decir que te ama, que sintió celos de Lizzy.  
— No es tan sencillo. — En ese momento, Ron pensaba en ella y de pronto todo se volvió oscuro, despertó y encontró a Hermione sollozando a un lado de él, ella aun tomaba su mano.  
— Her… mione… Hermione. — La chica se sobre salto e inconscientemente soltó la mano de Ron y rápidamente se puso de pie.  
—¡Despertaste! Iré por un sanador.  
— Hermione espera… — Demasiado tarde, ella ya había salido, en busca del sanador y también por evitar la tensión que se comenzaba a acumular en el aire.  
Avisó al medimago y también a Ginny, se disculpó y se fue de allí, sin notar que Molly Weasley iba tras ella.

— Hermione, espera por favor.— Molly Weasley venia detrás de ella.  
— Necesito que me expliques que fue lo que sucedió.  
— Yo lo provoque señora Weasley, Ron se puso mal al verme con mi novio…  
— No me refiero a eso, bueno a parte, ¿Qué sucedió hace cuatro años? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin darnos una explicación.  
— Señora Weasley, yo me fui… Me fui porque tenia que encontrar a mis padres, el ministerio no me daba noticias claras sobre ellos y yo ya no soportaba el no verlos. Me fui sin decirles nada porque sabría que ustedes se opondrían.  
En Australia me enteré que esperaba a Rose y no quise decirles nada, porque ustedes nunca me perdonarían y no tenia cara para verlos después de lo que hice.  
— Hiciste muy mal al no habernos dicho nada, estuve muy decepcionada Hermione, eras y aún eres una hija para mí.  
Pensé lo peor cuando te fuiste y dejaste destrozado a Ron, él aun te ama, aunque actuara diferente y esté con Lizzy, él demostraba lo contrario. Rosie es una niña muy hermosa, es idéntica a ambos, pero mas a Ronald, mi hijo esta muy feliz de que ambos tengan algo que los unirá de por vida.  
— Gracias señora Weasley, quiero pedirles perdón, a todos, pero en especial a usted y su esposo. Sé que el haberme ido complicó mas las cosas.  
— Yo te perdono Hermione, comprendo que cualquiera por su familia haría eso y mas. Gracias por darme una hermosa nieta.  
— Gracias a usted señora Weasley, gracias por perdonarme y mas por querer a mi Rosie, ella esta muy feliz de conocerlos aunque siempre le hable de ustedes.  
Ahora, ya me tengo que ir, no quiero incomodarlos más con mi presencia.  
— ¿No veras a Ron?  
— No, por mi culpa esta así. Ya no quiero causar mas molestias. Con permiso. — La chica salió del hospital mágico y se dirigió a su casa, la señora Weasley se dirigió a ver a Ron.

* * *

Todos los Weasley se encontraban en la habitación del menor de los varones, a Ron le dolía todo el cuerpo, se preguntaba cuando volvería Hermione.  
—¿Cómo te sientes hermanito? — Preguntó Ginny.  
— Me duele todo el cuerpo, pero ¿En donde esta Hermione? ¿Por qué no vuelve aún?  
— Hermione se acaba de ir, Ron. — Molly Weasley venia entrando a la habitación.  
—¿Por qué? Quiero verla, necesito verla y también a mi hija. Ginny llama a Hermione y dile que quiero que este aquí, conmigo.  
— Ron, Hermione se siente culpable de lo que te sucedió y al parecer los golpes que te dio ese tipo te afectaron.  
— ¿Por qué lo dices Ginny?  
— Es raro que tú, quieras ver a Hermione. Lizzy es tu novia, es la que tiene que estar aquí. — Pareciera que Ginny la había invocado porque Lizzy entró en ese momento a la habitación, dándole un dulce beso en los labios a Ron, toda la familia les dio privacidad saliendo a la sala de espera.  
—Amor, ¿Qué rayos hiciste para quedar así? Ese maniático te pudo haber matado.  
— Pero no lo hizo, estoy bien.  
— No ganabas absolutamente nada en defender a la tonta de Granger, ya te lo he dicho, ella no te ama.  
— Te prohíbo que la insultes y no te importa si la defendí o no, solo me dieron celos de verla con ese tipo.  
— ¿Tan francamente me dices que estas celoso de ella? Ron, hola, soy Lizzy Tower, TU NOVIA.  
— Quiero hablar contigo acerca de eso.  
— Dime.  
— Creo, mas bien ya tome la decisión de terminar con lo nuestro.  
— ¿Te has vuelto loco o qué? Yo soy tu mujer ahora, no me vas a dejar tan fácilmente Ronald Weasley.  
Sí, lo acepto, tendrás una hija con esa zorra, pero hemos estado juntos amorcito.  
— Tus chantajes de tu embarazo ya no funcionan, ni lo harán. Y no la vuelvas a insultar.  
— Te vas a arrepentir de dejarme, te lo aseguro. Te lo voy a cobrar con lo que mas te quieras. — Lizzy salió llena de furia de la habitación de Ron, al pelirrojo no le importaba mas nada que ver a las dos razones de su vida: Hermione y Rose.

* * *

La castaña llegó a su casa, venia en compañía de Rose, aun no le había dicho sobre el incidente de esa mañana en el ministerio.  
— Rosie, tengo algo que decirte.  
— Dime mami, ya quiero ver a papá.  
— De él justamente quiero hablar.  
— ¿Qué sucede, mami?  
— Rosie, cielo, tu papá esta en el hospital, tuvo un pequeño accidente, nada de que preocuparse, por lo tanto no podrá venir a verte como prometió.  
—pero, ¿Podemos ir a verlo?  
— No creo que sea conveniente.  
—¿Por qué mami?  
— Es difícil de explicar cielo. — En ese momento el patronus de Ginny Potter apareció en la sala:  
"—Hermione, Ron quiere ver a Rosie, me pidió que te avisara que la lleves a San Mungo."

Rosie sonreía porque iría a ver a Ron, Hermione se puso más nerviosa de lo que ya se encontraba, no podía ver a Ron a la cara, después de lo que sucedió. No quedo mas opción que Hermione y Rose se fueran por red flú a San Mungo.

* * *

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Ron? — Harry Potter se encontraba solo en la habitación del pelirrojo.  
—¿A qué te refieres Harry?  
— A muchas cosas, ¿Por qué reaccionaste así? ¿Por qué terminaste con Lizzy? ¿Qué planeas hacer? ¿Harás lo que prometiste ese día?  
— Son demasiadas preguntas que aun no sé si responderé, ahora solo quiero ver a Rosie.  
— Y a Hermione, no lo niegues. Actuaste de esa forma porque ella comenzó a hacer lo que tú hiciste hace tres meses.  
— No te mentiré, me volvió loco, jamás pensé que me sucedería eso al verla. Estoy endemoniadamente enamorado de ella, pero no le digas nada, por favor. Ya te lo dije, la tengo clavada en lo más profundo de mi alma.  
— No entiendo porque quieren seguir sufriendo. — En ese momento llegó Ginny con la pequeña Rose, en cuanto la niña vio a su padre, corrió hacia su cama y lo abrazó, Harry la ayudo a subir por completo a la cama.  
— Fue muy difícil conseguir el permiso para que pudiese entrar, pero lo conseguimos. — Hablo por primera vez la pelirroja.  
— ¿Y Hermione? ¿Por qué no entra a verme?  
— No lo sé, creo que no tiene cara para verte, se siente culpable de lo que sucedió y yo presiento que no quiere afrontar el momento de ustedes aquí, juntos y solos.  
— Dile que entre, cuando desperté, se fue.  
— Lo haré, vamos Harry, tenemos que ir a ver a los pequeños. Adiós Ron, Rosie.  
— Adiós. — Respondieron ambos pelirrojos.

—¿Qué te pasó, papi?— Preguntó alarmada la pequeña, pasando su celeste vista por los golpes de Ron.  
— Nada princesa, solo que puede decirse que defendí lo que es mío.  
—¿Quisieron robarte?  
— Algo parecido, pero a esa persona creo que le quedó claro el ya no volver a acercarse a lo que por derecho me pertenece.  
— ¡Qué persona tan mala! Mami dijo que no ibas a poder verme esta semana, yo te extraño mucho, quisiera verte todos los días.  
— Lo sé Rosie, pero lastimosamente aun no llega ese momento.  
—¿Llegara pronto?  
— No tengo idea sí será pronto, pero llegara. — Hermione había entrado a la habitación, se mantuvo lejos de Ron y Rose.  
— Pensé que no vendrías. — Ron se sorprendía, pero a la vez estaba muy feliz de tener a Hermione con él.  
— Pensé que no me querías ver después de lo que sucedió.  
— Rosie, cielo, ¿Podrías ir con la tía Ginny unos minutos? Necesito hablar con tu madre.  
— Claro papi. — La pequeña depositó un beso en la mejilla de Ron, se bajo y con una sonrisa a Hermione, salió, dejando en la incomodidad a la pareja.  
—¿Por qué reaccionaste así?— Habló la castaña.  
—¿No se nota? Me volvió loco verte besando al tarado de Green.  
— No veo porque te incomode, tú y Lizzy lo hacen diario, eso y mas.  
— Yo tampoco veo el porque estés celosa de ella.  
— Yo no estoy celosa, Ronald. Creo que es al revés.  
—¡Ja! No me hagas reír Hermione.  
— Mejor me voy, no tengo deseos de pelear contigo. — La chica tomó su bolso y cuando estaba a punto de salir, Ron la llamó.  
—¡Hermione espera! Tenemos que hablar.  
— Entonces hablemos, lo único que hacemos es pelear.  
— Quiero que Rose lleve mi apellido.  
— Tendremos que ir a Australia.  
— Iremos esta semana.  
— Te tienes que recuperar.  
— Ya me siento bien y nada que me digas me detendrá.  
— Pero Ron… Como quieras, ¿Por qué la prisa?  
— Para que de una vez por todas le quede claro a la gente que Rose es mi hija.  
— Eres imposible Ronald.  
— Pero así te gusto.  
—¿Qué?— En ese momento, entró el sanador y le pidió a Hermione que saliera, la castaña se dirigió a la sala de espera y encontró a Rose jugando con sus primos.  
— Ginny, ¿Te puedo dejar a Rose? Necesito ir al ministerio.  
— Claro, no te preocupes, además todos se irán a la madriguera y Harry y yo nos quedaremos un rato con Ron, mañana lo dan de alta.  
— De acuerdo, gracias. — La chica se dirigió a las chimeneas y entró, fue consumida por las llamas, al salir al hall principal, no pudo evitar recordar lo que había sucedido esa mañana en ese sitio ni tampoco lo que había hablado con el pelirrojo hace unos minutos. Se dirigió a los elevadores con dirección a su piso.  
— Hermione, Hermione espera, espera por favor.  
—¿Qué sucede Dylan?  
— No creas que hemos terminado.  
— ¿Te has vuelto loco?  
— No dejare que Weasley te lastime.  
— No tienes porque preocuparte, soy libre de estar con quien yo quiera. Terminamos, ¿De acuerdo? Y deja de molestarme o tendré que pedir que te cambien de puesto.  
— No me daré por vencido.  
— No quiero estar con una persona, que se abalanza como un bárbaro al padre de mi hija.  
—¿Lo defiendes después de lo que me hizo?  
— Tú lo provocaste.  
— Aun lo amas, ¿Cierto?  
— No es de tu incumbencia, me disculpas, pero tenemos demasiado trabajo y no nos podemos dar el lujo de estar aquí, sin hacer nada. Te espero en mi oficina.  
— Esto no se quedara así, Hermione Granger. — Susurró el castaño, Hermione tomó el elevador.

* * *

Ron se encontraba pensando en todo lo que había hecho ese día, quería estar con Hermione, trataría de reconquistarla, aunque ya no era necesario hacer nada porque ambos estaban endemoniadamente enamorado uno del otro. Rosie era la prueba de ese amor. Una duda cruzó su mente, ¿Por qué le había dicho a Dylan todo eso? Era mas que obvio, él deseaba mas que nada, estar con ellas, con las dos razones de su vida, pero ese sentimiento volvía a renacer, llenándolo de coraje hacia la castaña, ya le comenzaba a molestar sentir eso, deseaba poder callar con un hechizo ese maldito malestar en su corazón y mente. Lentamente se quedó dormido, mañana lo darían de alta y si fuese posible, mañana mismo partirían a Australia para cambiar el apellido de Rosie.

Un nuevo día llegó, Hermione Granger se disponía a ir a la madriguera mediante aparición, para recoger a la pequeña Rosie. Un día anterior, se había informado en el ministerio acerca de los requisitos para poder cambiar el apellido de la niña, por suerte, no era necesario que fuesen hasta Australia aunque la castaña moría por ir a visitar a sus padres.  
Apareció en el jardín de los Weasley, caminó hasta la puerta principal, no podía dejar de recordar los momentos que paso en ese lugar, desde las primeras vacaciones de verano que pasó ahí antes de ir a un nuevo año en Hogwarts, hasta después de lo acontecido en la gran batalla del mundo mágico, los momentos que ella y Ron habían pasado charlando, besándose, comiendo, etc. Subió su vista al ultimo rellano y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar momentos de los que fue participe esa habitación, en ese lugar consumaron su gran amor y sin saberlo, engendraron a Rose.

—¡Mami! Te extrañe mucho. ¿Puedo ir con mi tía Ginny a san Mungo por papá?— La niña se encontraba en la entrada principal, Hermione se dirigía a ella rápidamente.  
— Princesa, aun no lo sé, tu papi esta muy cansado.  
— Pero casi no lo veo y yo lo extraño mucho.  
— Esta bien, Rosie. ¿En donde dormiste, cielo?  
— En la habitación que era de papá. — La castaña por instinto, sonrió.

Ginny, Harry, Hermione y Rose se encontraban en la sala de espera del hospital mágico, esperaban a que un sanador diera de alta a Ron. Ginny se desesperó ya que aun no habían desayunado y Harry la llevó a la cafetería, también llevaron a Rosie.  
Un sanador salió en busca de un familiar del pelirrojo.  
— Familiares de Ronald Weasley. — Hermione no tuvo mas opción que acercarse con el medimago.  
— Yo soy familiar, ¿Qué sucede con él?  
— ¿Usted es la madre de la pequeña pelirroja, cierto? Bueno señora Weasley, su esposo necesita ayuda para poder vestirse, los golpes lo han dejado con algo de dolor, aunque las pociones siguen haciendo su efecto. Necesitamos que alguien entre a ayudarlo. — Hermione rogaba porque Harry o Ginny aparecieran y la sacaran de ese lío, pareciera que el destino no estaba de su parte y tuvo que aceptar el ayudar a vestir a Ron.  
—Claro, yo le ayudare. — El medimago la guió hasta la habitación de Ron, el pelirrojo se sorprendió de verla, él se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama y a un costado de él, estaba la ropa que usaría.  
—Adelante señora Weasley, en cuanto su esposo este listo, avíseme y firmare el alta y también darles unas ultimas indicaciones.— el sanador salió de la habitación. Ron solo observaba a Hermione.  
—¿Señora Weasley? ¿Esposo? ¿Qué le dijiste, Hermione? — Ron parecía ofendido con esas palabras, pero en su interior estaba feliz, no dudaba que en un futuro no muy lejano, esas palabras quedarían perfectas entre ellos.  
— El sanador piensa que soy tu esposa, sabe que Rose es nuestra hija y además ni Harry ni Ginny se encontraban para ayudarte, y yo aun me siento culpable por lo que sucedió y te vine a ayudar.  
— Me tendrás que ayudar a vestir.  
— Sí y me siento muy incomoda haciendo esto. — La castaña se acercó temerosa a donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, cuando tomó sus manos, ambos sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles todo el cuerpo, le paso los pantalones, pero no se quitaban la vista de encima, Ron, por debajo de la bata se los puso, ahora era el momento de poner la playera, Hermione se la extendió, Ron trató de quitarse la bata, pero debido al dolor de sus brazos, le fue imposible.  
— ¿Me ayudas a quitármela?  
— ¿Eh? Claro. — La chica subía la bata, evitaba ver el desnudo y bien trabajado pecho de Ron que gracias al quidditch y los entrenamientos de auror le habían brindado. Se la quitó por completo, pero uno ni otro se movía ni dejaban de mirarse, ambos se fueron acercando lentamente, Ron rozaba sus labios con los de Hermione y después, todo su interior explotó, profundizaron el beso, ese tan ansiado beso desde hace cuatro años, ese beso que deseaban desde que Hermione regresó. La castaña tenia sus brazos en el cuello de Ron y comenzaba a revolver ese pelirrojo cabello que la tenía loca, por otro lado, Ron tenía sus manos en la cintura de la castaña y lentamente las subía a su espalda, acariciandola, no se querían separar, profundizaban mas ese apasionado beso, pero…  
— Ron, ya estas… — Harry Potter los había interrumpido, ambos se separaron completamente rojos.  
— Yo… yo me voy, ¿Dónde esta Rosie, Harry?  
— Con Ginny, pero si quieren, mejor me voy.  
— No hace falta Harry, tengo que irme. Adiós. — La castaña salió presurosa hacia donde se encontraba Ginny y Rosie, sin mirar a Ron.  
— Te lo agradezco Harry. — Ron tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro.  
— Lo siento, pero no me iba a imaginar que ustedes se estarían besando.  
— Te lo digo enserio, si no hubieses llegado, creo que Hermione me hubiese golpeado o hechizado por besarla.  
— No lo creo, más bien, lo disfrutó, ambos lo hicieron. Ahora, termina de vestirte, tenemos que ir a tu apartamento, Rosie nos acompañara.  
— Mi princesa, quiero verla.  
— Esta afuera con Ginny, si no es que Hermione se la haya llevado.  
— Espero que no. — Ron terminó de vestirse, el medimago le dio las ultimas indicaciones y salieron a la sala de espera, por suerte, la castaña ya se había ido, pero dejó a la pequeña Rose.  
— Vamos a casa, princesa.  
—¿Y mami? —Preguntó curiosa la pelirroja.  
— Es cierto, ¿Qué sucedió con Hermione? Se fue muy nerviosa, solo me dijo que pasaría mas tarde por Rose, creo que piensa que vamos a la madriguera. — Hablo dudosa la pelirroja mayor.  
— Después te contare, hermanita. Ahora ya vámonos, no soporto estar más aquí. — Los cuatro entraron a la chimenea siendo envueltos por las llamas verdes.

Hermione Granger se encontraba en su escritorio, no dejaba de tocarse los labios, no podía creer que Ron la hubiese besado, aun podía sentir la sensación de Ron en su boca, una sonrisa boba surco su boca, siempre lo supo, estaba perdidamente enamorada, no le importaba que alguien llegara y la hechizara, estaba sumergida en ese mar de felicidad y amor y eso solo era por Ron, no tenía ese sentimiento cuando se había besado con Dylan, él no lograba despertar eso en ella.

* * *

Ron y Rose se encontraban en el living de la sala de su apartamento, Ginny iría por ella en un rato mas, ya que la pequeña quería conocer Grimmauld place y jugar con James y Albus.  
— Y ¿Tú novia?  
— Ya no hay más novia, Rosie.  
— Entonces, son buenas noticias, porque ella no me agrada.  
— ¿No te agrada Lizzy?  
— No, ella solo se la pasa besándote y eso solo lo puede hacer mi mami. Papi, yo quiero un hermanito, como James y Albus, como Victoire y Dominique, como Molly y Lucy o como Fred y Roxanne.  
— Creo, que eso es un poco complicado en este momento princesa. Yo también quisiera tener otro hijo con tu mamá, pero ahora no se puede.  
— ¿Por qué? Con Lizzy sí lo ibas a tener.  
— Pero era muy diferente. Eres muy pequeña para saber sobre estas cosas, pero también eres endemoniadamente inteligente como tu madre. Tan llena de preguntas.  
— Es que me gusta aprender, yo quiero ser como mamá cuando esté en Hogwarts.  
— Y lo serás Rosie.  
— ¿Tú amabas a mamá cuando iban al colegio?  
— Por supuesto, con toda el alma, al principio no la soportaba, era muy mandona, pero eso hizo que me enamorara de ella, lo supe cuando tenia quince años o creo que antes. Te contare algo, cuando fue el baile de Navidad en cuarto año, un tipo búlgaro la llevó y yo moría de celos, yo la quería llevar, pero mi inmadurez no me lo permitió.  
— Eso es triste, mamá me contaba de sus años en Hogwarts. — En ese momento, Ginny salía de la chimenea.  
— Vamos Rosie, tus primos te esperan. Pasen por ella temprano aunque me debes una explicación del porque no avisarle a Hermione que estará en mi casa.  
— Solo necesito hablar con ella. Rosie, pórtate muy bien y no hagas travesuras.  
— Claro papi, adiós. — Ambas pelirrojas entraron a la chimenea y desaparecieron.

* * *

Hermione estaba en la madriguera, Molly le había dicho que Rosie se encontraba en el apartamento de Ron, la chica no tenía deseos de ir ahí, pero no tuvo mas opción. Molly le dijo que podía irse por red flú y llegar mas temprano, las chimeneas estaban conectadas.  
Hermione salió de la chimenea y se quedó asombrada por como lucia el apartamento de Ron, dedujo que le iba muy bien y se lo merecía.  
— ¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí?— Ron salía de la cocina con un  
Tazón de cereal.  
— Lo siento, espero que Lizzy no se moleste, pero vengo por Rose, tu madre me dijo que se encontraba aquí.  
— Lizzy ya no es mi novia, ya no vive aquí, Rose esta en Grimmauld place, le pedí a Ginny que se la llevara, necesitamos hablar.  
— Fue un impulso lo que sucedió esta mañana, yo no quería, pero…— Ron puso un dedo en sus labios, estaban tan cerca, lentamente de acercaron y se volvieron a besar, ahora sí podían profundizar ese beso y lo hicieron, Ron la recostó en el sofá y quedó encima de ella, solo se separaban para tomar un poco de aire y reanudaban su sesión de besos, Ron comenzaba a acariciarla, quería sentir que no estaba soñando, lo mismo hacía la castaña, revolvía el cabello de Ron, el pelirrojo la cargó con rumbo a su habitación, no dejaban de besarse, volverían a reanudar ese pacto de amor creado la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, la puso en la cama y volvió a quedar sobre ella. Lentamente empezaba a quitarle la ropa, lo mismo realizaba la castaña, no dejaban de mirarse, estaban nublados por el amor y deseo del momento, el pelirrojo despojó a Hermione de su saco y su fina blusa, mientras la castaña subía la camiseta de Ron, él estaba maravillado de volver a ver ese cuerpo que fue suyo hace cuatro años y ahora lo volvería a reclamar. Ella depositó pequeños besos en el pecho de Ron, donde hace cuatro años descansó antes de su partida, él le quitó la parte de arriba del conjunto de lencería dejando al descubierto sus blanquecinos pechos, él los acariciaba, los besaba y los chupaba como un niño a una paleta, Hermione solo cerraba los ojos disfrutando del placer que Ron le brindaba, le quitó los pantalones junto con los bóxer, dejando a la vista su duro y erecto miembro, él por su parte la acariciaba, acariciaba sus muslos alcanzando a rozar su intimidad, la despojó de su ultima prenda de ropa interior y acarició su intimidad, ella se retorcía de placer, por ultimo, le quitó la falda. Ambos siguieron besando y acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, Ron no se apartaba de los senos de Hermione y ella se retorcía de placer, solo una vez estuvieron así y querían repetirlo mil o un millón de veces mas.  
Ambos estaban excitados por el momento, se escuchaban sus gemidos, Ron pasaba la yema de sus dedos con dulzura el vientre plano de la chica, y besaba la boca de Hermione, eso si, con urgente necesidad.  
No podían esperar el momento deseado por ambos, un momento que querían repetir un millón de veces más, el momento de fundirse en uno solo.  
Hermione se puso encima del pelirrojo, mientras él alzó la cadera de ella agarrando su trasero y clavándole su miembro de una sola estocada, la castaña no pudo contener una exclamación de excitación y deleite.  
Ella montaba a Ron y él la penetraba, giraron de posición, ahora ella quedado abajo y las embestidas de él se hicieron rápidas, pero ambos disfrutaban de un delicioso placer recorriendoles.  
Ron no dejaba de besarle el cuello, los hombros, sus pechos, disfrutaba lamerlos y chuparlos, ella lo levantaba y lo besaba de lleno en la boca, una lucha de lenguas se iniciaba en sus bocas, sentían que estaban en un mismo sueño, pero el placer y el gran orgasmo que tuvieron les hizo darse cuenta que estaban ahí, en un enjambre de sabanas, demostrándose todo el amor acumulado durante cuatro años de no saber nada del otro. Hermione sentía el pene de Ron sacudiéndose dentro de ella, mientras él la llenaba con su semen y su vagina se contraía y dilataba intentando expulsarlo. Cuando terminaron, continuaron juntos, él no salía de ella y no quería hacerlo, amaba la sensación de calidez que la intimidad de Hermione le ofrecía, ambos trataban de recuperar la respiración, no podían creer que después de cuatro años se hubiesen vuelto a entregar.  
Ron comenzó a besar su cuello y ella acariciaba su rojizo cabello.  
—¿Qué… qué hemos hecho… hecho Ron?  
— Hicimos el amor, Hermione.  
— Pero, apenas sí nos hablamos y podemos durar tres minutos en una habitación sin llegar a explotar. Tú ni siquiera me has perdonado.  
— Eso es cierto, aun no te perdono y no sé cuanto tiempo tarde para hacerlo, solo quiero reclamar lo que me pertenece.  
— Ah sí, ¿Qué?  
— Tú o ¿Aún no te queda claro?  
— Más que claro, pero esto no esta bien.  
— No tenemos ninguna relación y tú y yo ya tenemos una hija.  
— ¡Rose! Tengo que ir por ella.  
— Creo que se quedara con Harry y Ginny, ya pasa de la media noche.  
— ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado?  
— Sí, ¿Sabes lo que me pidió hoy mi princesa?  
— ¿Qué?  
— Un hermanito y tal vez no tardemos mucho en dárselo. Te amo Hermione, solo que después de todo lo que me sucedió me es muy difícil perdonarte, te amo, pero también te desprecio y te odio por haberme dejado sin una maldita explicación, yo me pude haber ido contigo, pudimos haber criado y yo estar contigo durante el embarazo de nuestra hija, nos hubiésemos casado y ahora viviríamos allá.  
— Tú te hubieses opuesto a que me fuera. — Ron depositó un beso en su boca.  
— Sí, pero éramos una pareja y yo te hubiese apoyado y nos hubiésemos ido juntos. No es nada agradable que después de hacer el amor, ya no te encuentre, espero que mañana no salgas huyendo junto a Rose a Australia y te enteres que me harás padre por segunda vez.  
— No lo haré, estoy pagando caro mi error. Aun no logro que me perdones.  
— El pelirrojo salió de ella y se recostó a un costado de la castaña, ella se quedo en su sitio, Ron la llamó para que se acostara en su pecho, ella lo obedeció y el sueño los venció.

* * *

El sol les dio de lleno en sus blancos y pálidos rostros, Ron y Hermione dormían plácidamente después de una noche como la que tuvieron, el pelirrojo la sujetaba como hace cuatro años, como si alguien se la fuese a arrebatar. Hermione despertó y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el estado de la habitación de Ron y mucho menos de como se encontraban ellos, se giró un poco hacia Ron y comenzó a acariciar sus ojos y sus pelirrojas pestañas, paso su vista por las ya casi no notorias manchas que tenia en su cara, brazos y parte de su pecho.

Le hizo recordar lo sucedido el día de ayer, mientras ella continuaba con su escrutinio análisis, Ron la observaba, por la mente de ambos jamás cruzo la idea de despertar de esa forma.  
— ¿Por qué me observas tanto? — Preguntó el pelirrojo.  
— No se supone que estabas muy adolorido ayer, ¿Cómo es que no te quejaste anoche?  
— La poción hizo su efecto y para cuando tú y yo lo hicimos, yo ya estaba como nuevo. El idiota de Dylan pega como niñita.  
— No decías lo mismo ayer que te dejó inconsciente.  
— Ahora lo defiendes.  
— Yo nunca lo defendí, también le tocaron mis golpes, le di una bofetada porque no te soltaba.  
— De alguna forma, aun te preocupas por mí.  
— Tengo que hacerlo, eres el padre de mi hija.  
— ¿Solo por eso?  
— No le veo caso preocuparme más de lo debido.  
— Lo pagaras caro, Hermione Granger, ven aquí. — Y se volvieron a enfrascar en un momento mas para demostrar y entregarse a su amor una y otra vez.

* * *

Ginny y Harry Potter se encontraban preocupados en su casa, ya que ni Ron ni Hermione había pasado por Rose a Grimmauld Place.  
— Me preocupa, Hermione es muy unida a Rose, y sí, ¿Le sucedió algo?  
— Ya nos habríamos enterado, debimos de haber enviado un patronus o ir directamente a casa de alguno de los dos. Parece que se los trago la tierra.  
— Iremos al apartamento de Ronald, Rosie quiere ver a sus padres, casi no ha convivido con Ron.  
— En eso tienes razón. Me voy al ministerio, tu hermano tiene incapacidad y por ende tengo mas trabajo.  
— Ash, ese insensible de Ronald, parece que golpeó a ese tipo a propósito.  
— Dice que defendió lo suyo.  
— Esta loco, dejare a los niños con Kreacher e iré a casa de Ron y también a la de Hermione.  
— De acuerdo, cuídate y envíame un  
Patronus por cualquier cosa. — El ojiverde se acercó a su esposa y le dio un corto pero dulce beso en los labios, entró a la chimenea y fue envuelto por las llamas verdes.

Ginny llegó molesta por medio de aparición al apartamento de Ron, notó que todo estaba prácticamente en su lugar, salvo un tazón de cereal a medio comer en la mesita del living.  
— Ron, Ron, ¿Estas aquí? Hermione no fue por Rosie. — Pelirrojo y castaña se encontraban en la cama, abrazados, besándose y acariciando se mutuamente, Hermione reaccionó al escuchar la voz de su ex cuñada.  
— Ron, espera. Tú hermana esta aquí.  
— No me importa, sí no le hacemos caso, se marchara.  
— ¿Qué tal si le sucedió algo a Rose?  
— Esta bien, yo iré, no quiero que nadie se entere de lo que estamos haciendo, ahora vengo. — Ron se puso su ya típica bata, salió a encontrarse con Ginny, la pelirroja lucia todo menos feliz.  
—¿Qué sucede, Ginny?  
— ¿Qué sucede? Nadie fue por Rose anoche, me preocupé bastante, pensé les había sucedido algo.  
— ¿Hermione no fue por mi hija? Le pediré serias explicaciones, no puede ser que se desentienda de ella y me sorprende, ya que le cuesta mucho separarse de mi hija.  
— Ya fui a su casa y no hay nadie, iré al ministerio. ¿Por qué sigues en bata? ¿Regresaste con Lizzy tontuela o ya tienes nueva conquista?  
— Ninguna de las anteriores, enana. Estoy incapacitado, mañana ya regreso al ministerio, solo dormía y dormía muy bien, hasta que llegaste con ese alboroto a mi casa. — Hermione estaba escuchando todo detrás de la puerta, se encontraba envuelta en las sabanas, por un momento olvido que Ron y Lizzy habían dormido días atrás, juntos en esa misma cama y con esas sabanas. Ginny se fue a su casa y Ron regresó a su habitación, encontrando a Hermione recogiendo su ropa.  
—¿Me puedo dar una ducha en tu baño?  
— Claro, pero, ¿Por qué la prisa? Tenemos algo pendiente.  
— Tengo que ir a mi casa a cambiarme, ir por Rose e irme al ministerio.  
— Hermione, tranquila, no estamos haciendo nada malo.  
— En serio Ronald, llevo prisa, ¿Puedo o no ducharme?  
— Esta bien, como quieras, pero al menos desayuna conmigo.  
— De acuerdo y gracias. — Ambos se dieron un tierno, corto y casto beso en los labios.  
Hermione se duchó y Ron preparaba el desayuno, con magia, por supuesto, por eso lo había terminado en un santiamén.  
Desayunaron y después de una larga y apasionada sesión de besos, ya que Ron quería retener a Hermione ahí, la dejo ir.


	17. De Nuevo

**De nuevo...**

**Hola, aquí de nuevo yo, actualizando este fic que se encuentra ya en sus últimos capitulo.**

**Decidí venir en corto tiempo y dejarles este capitulo que podría decirse es de transición. Responderé a sus comentarios, besos.**

**Advertencia:No me maten por lo que sigue :)**

* * *

Ya era de noche, después de que por suerte, Hermione encontrara a Ginny en Grimmauld place y también que la pelirroja le preguntara porque no había ido por su hija, ambas ya se encontraban en casa. Rose yacía dormida en la habitación contigua a la de Hermione, después de un largo día de juego y de un poco de magia accidental por parte de James, Rosie cayó rendida. Hermione tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro, recordaba lo que Ron y ella hicieron, estaba mas que feliz, sentía ganas de salir y gritar por toda la ciudad que amaba al pelirrojo, con esa sonrisa, se quedo dormida.

Los días posteriores, ambos tenían demasiado trabajo, no pudieron charlar ni verse, Ron no podía ir a visitar a la pequeña Rose, pero en dos ocasiones, una de las secretarias de Hermione la llevaba con Ron.

Una semana después, Hermione amaneció con unas nauseas terribles, pensó que algo le había caído mal un día anterior, no le puso importancia, después de dos días seguía con mareos y nauseas y su periodo ya se había retrasado, no le había tomado importancia, ya que pensaba que era debido al estrés de todos sus problemas acumulados. No había visto ni estado con Ron, estaban tan llenos de trabajo, que a duras penas tenían tiempo para Rose.

— Mami, ¿Cuando va a nacer el bebé que tienes aquí? — Rose señalaba el vientre plano de Hermione.

— Yo no tengo ningún bebé, Rosie.

— Sí lo tienes mami o ¿Ya no me quieres y por eso lo ocultas?

— Nena, entiende, no tengo ningún bebé, si fuese así, serías la primera en saberlo. Vamos a comer.

— De acuerdo, pero si no me dices, el bebé se enojara. El bebé dice que es muy feliz en tu barriga.

— ¿Qué tantas cosas te ha dicho tu padre?

— Ninguna, el solo trabaja con el tío Harry y me lleva a comprar dulces o bromas a sortilegios Weasley.

—¿Ha tenido tiempo de llevarte?

— Sí, ¿Por qué mami?

— No, por nada cielo. Termina tu sopa, ahora vengo. — Hermione corrió al baño, las nauseas no paraban, decidió que iría por una prueba de embarazo, comenzaba a sospechar que tal vez lo estaría.

Al siguiente día, Hermione dejo a Rosie con su vecina, su nieta aun continuaba ahí y la noche anterior había llamado a Rose para que fuese a jugar, la castaña aprovechó ese momento para ir por la prueba y hacérsela. La hizo, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, daba vueltas por su habitación, entró al baño, quitó una revista de encima de la prueba y se llevo una gran sorpresa.

De nuevo estaba embarazada y de Ronald Weasley, quería llorar de la felicidad, enviarle un patronus a Ron y decírselo, prefirió hacerlo en persona, confiaba en que las cosas terminarían diferentes esta vez, equivocada fue su conclusión.

Al llegar al hall principal del ministerio, encontró a Ron, el la miró por unos segundos, en vez de acercarse a ella, la ignoró olímpicamente y se dirigió a los elevadores, Hermione se desilusionó, tomó otro de los elevadores y se dirigió a su piso y eso continuó toda la semana, Ron se portaba frío y distante con ella, iba por Rose a su casa o su oficina y solo la saludaba con la mano y desde lejos, Hermione dedujo que Ron se había vengado de ella, ilusionando la, celándola, besándola y por juego final, llevársela a la cama, se preguntó entonces porque había golpeado a Dylan, sencillo, su plan tenia que salir completamente creíble.

Hermione casi no comía, no tenia ánimos de nada, se sentía utilizada y engañada, pensó que así se sintió Ron cuando ella se fue, decidió no decirle nada a Ron sobre su embarazo.

Lizzy Tower se encontraba en su casa, ya había decidido como hacer pagar a Ron por haberla dejado por Hermione Granger, la castaña seria la que sufriría por ambos, trataría de recuperar y vengarse de Ron a como diera lugar. Se enteró que los Aurores tendrían una misión larga dentro de unos días, Lizzy llevaría a cabo su plan durante esos días, cuando Ron regresara, lloraría la gran perdida de la castaña. Pero antes, se jugaría su última carta.

Lizzy le pagó una fuerte suma de galeones a un amigo suyo para que fingiera ser Ron, Lizzy había obtenido cabello del pelirrojo, porque en su ropa la encontró. Preparó la poción multiusos y la llevaría consigo ese día.

Harry y Ron se encontraban trabajando y charlando en el cuartel de Aurores.

—¿Ya le avisaste a Hermione de la próxima misión?

— Aun no amigo, no quiero dejarlas, me he alejado un poco de Hermione, no quiero que sufra por mi culpa.

—¿Qué sufra por tu culpa? Ron, ni siquiera son nada. ¿Por qué sufriría?

— Hermione y yo hemos estado muy cerca, no hemos regresado ni tampoco la he perdonado, tal vez pronto lo haga.

— Ósea que el beso en san Mungo no ha sido el único, la sigues besando.

— Sí, pero últimamente la he visto muy triste, creo que es porque la he ignorado, pero es que nosotros nos vamos a la misión y me cuesta mucho trabajo dejarlas.

— No te comprendo Ron, la amas, pero la haces sufrir. Vámonos, tenemos que ir a la junta privada con Kingsley.

— Vámonos. — Lizzy tenia a su informante en el ministerio, era una de las secretarias de los Aurores, en cuanto notó que Ron y Harry salían, la mujer envió un patronus a Lizzy, también se encargaría de llamar a Hermione y viera el resto del show.

Lizzy se encontraba ya en la oficina de Aurores, su amigo ya había tomado la poción y ya estaba convertido en Ron, la castaña rojiza se acostó sobre el escritorio y su amigo fingía besarla desenfrenadamente, el hombre la tenia acostada en el escritorio y se escuchaban algunos gemidos, la secretaria llamó a Hermione con el pretexto de que escuchaba golpes en la oficina y tal vez Ronald y Dylan estuviesen peleando.

Hermione corrió a los elevadores, salió rápidamente y se dirigió a la oficina de Ron, encontrando una escena para nada agradable. El supuesto Ron y Lizzy se besaban desenfrenadamente en el escritorio del pelirrojo, gemían y gritaban, ni siquiera se detuvieron al ver a Hermione en la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos. El supuesto Ron, con una voz casi idéntica a la del pelirrojo, le dijo que se largara de regreso a Australia junto con su mestiza hija. Hermione se dirigió a su oficina hecha un mar de lagrimas, trato de ser fuerte por el nuevo bebé que esperaba, tomó su bolso y su varita, bajo a las chimeneas, alcanzó a ver a Ron que iba tras de ella. Se metió a una de las chimeneas, llegó a su casa, subió a su habitación y se desplomo a llorar, ahora todas sus dudas estaban resueltas, Ron solo se vengo de ella, después de un largo rato llorando, se quedo dormida.

— Ya no le pude avisar.

—¿A quien?

—¿Cómo quien? A Hermione, por supuesto.

— Pero sí llegaron juntos, bueno al mismo tiempo al hall.

— Sí, pero parecía que huía de mí.

— Entonces no tengo idea, ya que yo tampoco me pude despedir de tu hermana, es mejor que nos demos prisa y partamos pronto, nos espera un maldito mes de atrapar mortifagos.

— No tengo deseos de ir, quiero ver a mi princesa.

— Hablando de hijos. Lo queríamos anunciar en la madriguera, pero eres como un hermano para mí y te lo diré.

—¿Qué sucede?

— Ginny esta embarazada.

— Felicidades compañero, otra vez se volvieron a adelantar.

—¿Cuando te animaras a tener al próximo con Hermione?

— No lo sé, cuando regresemos de la estúpida misión, le pediré que volvamos y si es posible, que se case conmigo. Aun tenemos que cambiar el apellido a Rose, me dijo que ya había visto los requisitos y no teníamos que ir hasta Australia, todo se realizaría en Londres, al parecer, ya se inició el proceso.

— Son excelentes noticias, ¿Ósea que el enterarte que nos vamos de misión, te hizo reflexionar tu situación con ella?

— En parte, quise hacerlo desde el momento que me dijo sobre lo de Rose, pero ese estúpido sentimiento no me lo permitía, Harry. Ahora que han sucedido tantas cosas, ya estoy totalmente seguro que quiero estar con ella el resto de mi vida.

— No me resta más que desearles suerte.

— Gracias compañero. Vámonos, los demás Aurores nos esperan.

Hermione despertó después de su larga siesta, ya era sábado por la mañana, no había ido por Rose, estaba pálida y con sendas ojeras de tanto llorar. Bajó a la sala, la contestadora marcaba varios mensajes, eran de su vecina avisándole que Rosie estaba en su casa y se encontraba bien, Hermione se sintió terrible por ni siquiera recordar ir por su hija, se subió a duchar, se arregló y cuando trataba de maquillarse un poco, escuchó un "Pop" en la sala de su casa. Rápidamente se dispuso a bajar la escalera y encontró a Ginny Potter, estaba muy emocionada.

—Ginny, ¿Qué sucede?

— Ya no soporto el no contárselo a alguien, tú aun eres mi mejor amiga y mereces saberlo.

— Dime.

— Bueno… estoy muy feliz… lo diré de una vez, estoy… Estoy embarazada.

— Es una buena noticia, ¿Harry ya lo sabe?

— Por supuesto, antes de que se fuera se lo dije y lo anunciaremos en la madriguera, tú y Rosie tienen que estar ahí.

— Hablando de eso… Voy a salir del país, iré a ver a mis padres, ya tiene dos meses que no los veo y tengo que ver algunos asuntos de Rosie.

— No te puedes ir, ¿Ya lo sabe Ron?

— No…

— Hermione, volvemos a lo mismo, no te puedes ir sin decirle nada.

— Ni siquiera he hablado con él, solo viene por Rose, además él esta en una misión y no lo puedo interrumpir. Prometo que regresare pronto.

— Esta bien y ¿Cuándo se van?

— Hoy por la tarde.

— Es demasiado pronto. — Hermione se sintió mal de nuevo con las habituales nauseas matutinas, Ginny rápidamente la llevó al baño.

— Hermione esto no es normal, ¿Te sientes mal?

— Solo me afectó la comida de ayer.

— Esos son síntomas de una mujer embarazada, ¿Tú estas… estas embarazada?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

— No mientas, llevo dos embarazos y conozco los síntomas.

— De acuerdo, sí lo estoy, ¿Contenta?

— ¡Por Merlín! Y ¿Dylan ya lo sabe? No puedo creer que después de que ese tipo atacó a Ron, tú continuaras con él y ya estés hasta embarazada.

— Ginny, discúlpame, te quedas en tu casa, iré por Rosie.

— No te preocupes, eso me sonó a un "no te metas en mi vida". Me voy, suerte en tu viaje.

— No quise decir eso.

— No te preocupes, será difícil que Ron lo asimile, después de todo, él aun te ama.

— Eso no es cierto, el ya se esta vengando y sufriré las consecuencias.— Ginny fue envuelta por las llamas verdes y Hermione se dirigió a la calle para ir en busca de su pequeña hija.


	18. Como debió ser

**Como debió ser.**

**Personajes y algunos escenarios, pertenecen a la grandiosa J.K.R.**

* * *

**Nos leemos al final...**

* * *

Hermione llegó de nuevo a Australia, se dirigió a casa de sus padres, Rosie no había preguntado nada a su madre desde que salieron de Londres, solo la observaba curiosa.

La castaña solo pensaba en todo lo sucedido anteriormente.

—¿Por qué me afectó tanto? Se supone que nunca regresamos él no me prometió nada. — Esa pregunta se la hacia una y otra vez. Rosie por fin se animó a preguntar a su madre.

—¿Y mi papi?

— En Londres, cielo.

— ¿Vendrá con nosotras?

— No lo creo Rose, creo que nunca debimos de haber regresado, estaremos unas semanas con los abuelos y después, tal vez regresemos.

— pero, yo quiero ver y estar con papá. No quiero estar lejos de él.

— Compórtate Rose, no podemos regresar, no aun. « maldita sea, ¿Que te sucede Hermione? Tú eres muy valiente?»— Pensó la castaña.

Paso un mes y Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley volvían de la dura misión, habían conseguido capturar a la mayoría de los mortifagos. Se dirigieron a la madriguera, toda la familia los recibiría con una gran comida al estilo Weasley

Ginny recibió a Harry efusivamente, Ron se preguntaba si Hermione y Rose estaban ahí, la familia, cada miembro lo saludaba, pero las dos personas que mas deseaba ver no estaban.

— ¿Y Hermione? Va a venir, ¿Cierto?

— Hace poco, bueno cuando ustedes se fueron, ella se fue a Australia, al principio me dijo que se iría por unos días, pero no ha regresado. Ron, necesito hablar contigo a solas.

— Ginny, lo que tengas que decir, dilo enfrente de todos. — Ron estaba de nuevo decepcionado de que de nuevo, Hermione se marchara.

— Bueno, cuando yo hable por última vez con ella, se encontraba pálida, con mareos y nauseas. Me confesó, bueno, más bien logre sacarle la verdad, no te molestes ni cometas locuras, Hermione esta embarazada y el padre parece ser Dylan Green.

—¿Qué? — Fue lo único que emitió el pelirrojo antes de salir como un rayo hacia el patio de la madriguera. Necesitaba hablar con Hermione, él le había demostrado que aun la seguía amando, se lo dijo. Se sentía utilizado. Apareció en el ministerio y se dirigió a la oficina de Kingsley. Entró sin tocar, armando revuelo.

—¿Qué te sucede, Ron? — El Moreno se levantó presuroso de su asiento.

—Necesito saber en donde esta Hermione Granger, ¿Cuál es su maldita dirección en Australia?

— No te puedo decir.

— La necesito, necesito encontrarla y hablar con ella. — Después de una gran discusión, Kingsley accedió a dársela, le brindó un traslador. Ron fue a su apartamento a buscar alguna muda de ropa, dinero y algunos documentos para poder acreditar su estancia en aquel país.

Llegó, no perdió mas tiempo y fue en busca de explicaciones a casa de los padres de la chica.

Hermione se encontraba con Rose, ambas se encontraban leyendo, en eso, la señora Granger entró al darle un mensaje a la castaña.

— Querida, tienes visitas. Vamos Rosie, te llevare por un helado.

—¿Quien es?

— Le diré que suba, solo te pido que lo escuches y no conviertan mi casa en un campo de pelea. Me llevare un rato a Rosie y así ustedes tengan suficiente tiempo para arreglar sus diferencias.

— Pero mamá…— Demasiado tarde, Ron ya se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, estaba triste y su rostro temía lo peor. Hermione se levantó de su cama y se mantuvo a una distancia considerable del pelirrojo. Ron cerró la puerta.

—¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Me lo dejaste más que claro, ya hice lo que me pediste.

—¿ De que diablos estas hablando Hermione? Yo nunca te pedí nada.

— No estoy para juegos, Ronald.

— Yo tampoco, Hermione. Vengo por respuestas, ¿Por que te marchaste?

— Tú me lo pediste.

— Eso no es cierto.

— Entonces lo de tu oficina fue una alucinación o ¿Qué?

— No entiendo de que me hablas.

— Es frustrante y horrible recordarlo, pero tú te besabas con Lizzy y me gritaste que me largara, ¿Ya no lo recuerdas?

— Yo nunca estuve con ella. Yo me iría a una misión, trate de alcanzarte para decírtelo, te llame, pero nunca me hiciste caso.

— Pensé que ya no te importaba, me lo dejaste muy claro con tu ignorancia.

— Acepto eso, te ignore porque…

— Porque ya te vengaste de lo que sucedió hace cuatro años. Ya no tienes porque estar aquí. — Lo cortó la chica.

—¿Vengarme? ¿Crees que lo que sucedió y te dije en ese momento, es una venganza? ¿No te quedo claro que aun estoy endemoniadamente enamorado de ti? ¿Que te perdono y que quiero estar contigo siempre?

—¿Que dices? Tú me ignorabas y yo creí que…

— Al parecer esa inteligencia no sirvió de mucho. Yo te amo, Hermione, pensaba proponerte que volviéramos, pero me he enterado que la pasaste muy feliz con Dylan. ¿En serio? ¿Después de lo que sucedió?

— No te entiendo.

— ¡De tu embarazo, por supuesto! Ya sé que el padre es ese idiota.

— Eso no es cierto. Sí, lo acepto, estoy embarazada, pero él no es el padre de mi hijo.

—Entonces, ¿Quien?

— Es… eres tú, Ron

—¿ Ha… hablas… hablas en serio?

— Mas que en serio. — El pelirrojo cruzó la habitación hacia donde se encontraba la castaña y la besó, estaba extasiado de la felicidad que sentía al recibir esa noticia, Hermione lo convertiría en padre por segunda vez y agradecía a Merlín porque esta vez sí seria participe en el embarazo de Hermione, se sentía triste por no haber estado en el de Rose, pero este seria por ambos. Lo llenaba de alegría saber que tendría un hijo, su segundo hijo con la mujer que mas amaba.

—¡Voy a ser papá!— Exclamó emocionado el pelirrojo cuando se separaron.

— Sí…

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No estas feliz?

—¡Claro que lo estoy! Pero, va a ser difícil criar a un hijo separados.

—¿Qué no escuchaste lo que te dije hace un rato? Te amo, quiero que volvamos a estar juntos, tú, Rosie, nuestro nuevo bebé y yo, una familia.

— Pero, tú aun amas a Lizzy, ya deja de jugar…

— Yo no amo a Lizzy, no tengo idea de que fue lo que sucedió, pero ten por seguro que a la que siempre amé, amo y amare es a ti. Siempre estas aquí.— Señalaba su pecho, en donde se encontraba su corazón.

— Yo también te amo, Ronald Weasley. — Se volvieron a besar profundamente, diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban, necesitaban y querían estar juntos, Rosie y la señora Granger ya habían llegado y observaron el feliz momento de la pareja.

—¡Mami, papi! — Exclamó la pequeña pelirroja, corriendo hacia ellos. Ron la cargo en brazos y le daba pequeños besos en las mejillas.

—Tenemos noticias que darte, princesa. — Ron hablaba y le daba una sonrisa cómplice a Hermione.

—¿Qué es papi?

— Bueno, ¿Recuerdas que querías un hermanito?

— Sí, ¿Me lo darán?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí, cielo!— Soltó muy emocionada la castaña, acariciando en pelirrojo cabello de su hija.

—Lo sabía, te lo dije mami, el bebe no mentía.

— Y bueno, la segunda es que tu mami y yo ya estamos juntos de nuevo y no nos separaremos jamás. Nos regresaremos a vivir a Londres, compraremos una casa para los cuatro.

—¿Y tu casa, papi?

— Venderé ese lugar, me hizo muy feliz. — Mirando a Hermione, cosa que hizo que la castaña se sonrojara. — Pero ahí también sufrí mucho y quiero dejar atrás todo eso y ser feliz con ustedes.

Parecía que todo estaba marchando normal, como siempre debió ser, pero, de Lizzy Tower nadie se burlaba.

La castaña rojiza ya preparaba su golpe final aunque desconocía que Hermione estuviese embarazada.

La mudanza a la nueva casa de los Weasley fue agotadora. Desde qué habían puesto un pie en Inglaterra desde su regreso de Australia, no habían parado en la búsqueda de su nuevo hogar. Querían vivir un poco alejados del mundo mágico, y por supuesto del muggle.

Al final se decidieron por una casa grande que se ubicaba a las afueras de la capital, contaba con lo esencial, cuatro habitaciones, sala, comedor, cocina y dos baños, uno en cada planta.

La pequeña Rose estaba feliz y dichosa de ver a sus padres juntos.

Un viernes, Hermione saldría tarde de lo acostumbrado. Ron y Rose estaban en casa, la pequeña pelirroja reía mientras leía un cuento de fantasía, regalo de su abuelo Arthur, Ron estaba pensativo y sonreía al ver los gestos de su hija, tan idénticos a los de su Hermione, no podía ocultar ese brillo al recordarla y también, al recordar que dentro de unos meses, tendrían a su segundo hijo con ellos.

Tenía un plan rondándole la mente, lo tenía decidido desde hace casi cinco años, aunque no se había imaginado que en ese momento, uno de sus hijos presenciara el momento. Se levantó del mullido sofá y fue por Rosie que se encontraba sentada en el de enfrente. La niña, al sentir que su padre le quitaba el libro de entre las manos, iba a comenzar a refunfuñar idéntico a su madre, pero al ver la sonrisa de Ron, no pudo evitar devolverla.

— Vamos amor, tenemos cosas que hacer antes de que tu madre llegue.

— ¿Saldremos papi? ¿A dónde? — Ron la condujo de la mano hasta el pequeño closet junto a la puerta, sacó su pequeño abrigo violeta y sacó el propio. Mientras le acomodaba la prenda a la niña, Ron, estaba de rodillas y le sonreía abiertamente a la pequeña.

— Iremos a comprar algo que hará muy feliz a mamá. Algo que debí darle desde ese beso en plena batalla. Lo que nos comprometerá de por vida.

Rosie sólo sonrió a su padre, lo tomó de la mano y caminó junto a él hacia la chimenea, sospechaba que irían al callejón diagon.

En efecto, no se equivocaba, llegaron a la tienda de bromas de los gemelos. Ron saludó a George que atendía a un cliente, su hermano le guiñó el ojo, Ron sólo sonrió aún más y le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

Salieron al frío callejón, ese día, como de costumbre, estaba nublado. Caminaron un largo rato hasta que los pelirrojos se detuvieron en una tienda de antigüedades.

— Comienza nuestra aventura, princesa.

— Ya lo creo, papi. Estoy segura que a mamá le encantará, pero, sobretodo viniendo de ti.

Ron abrió la puerta de madera de l tienda, hizo pasar primero a su hija y él fue tras ella. Se dirigieron al mostrador donde un mago de edad avanzada les sonreía.

—¿Busca algo en particular? — preguntó el dependiente del lugar con una sonrisa.

— Busco un anillo para una gran mujer.

—¡Que romántico! — Rosie miró soñadora mente a su padre.

El dueño del lugar sólo sonrió y entró a la bodega en donde fue a buscar algunos anillos de compromiso.

La casa estaba en silencio, se extrañó al no escuchar la risa de sus pelirrojos favoritos. Instintivamente acarició su vientre que aún continuaba plano.

—¡Ron, Rose, ya estoy aquí! — No recibió respuesta alguna y eso la atemorizó. Subió al primer piso y no los encontraba. Rendida, decidió recostarse en su cama, pero, no podía conciliar el sueño.

Media hora después, una explosión proveniente de la sala la despertó, se levantó rápidamente, pero, sin alarmarse debido a su embarazo.

Bajaba las escaleras y se encontró a padre e hija riendo en la sala mientras se quitaban las capas de viaje.

—¿Dónde han estado? Los he buscado y me preocuparon.

— Fuimos por una sorpresa, mami. ¿Verdad papi? — Ron solamente sonrió y camino en dirección a las escaleras, pues la castaña aun estaba en ellas, solo faltaban dos escalones para terminarlas. El pelirrojo tenia una sonrisa en los labios, y Rosie estaba emocionada, apoyada sobre el reposa brazos del mullido sofá café.

* * *

**¿Adivinan de lo que se trata? Yo creo que si, lamento actualizar después de casi un mes, o creo dos meses. Feliz año a todos, algo atrasado, pero bueno, mi excusa fue la escuela, estaba enterrada entre exámenes, exposiciones y esas cosas, pero todo con tal de ser comunicologa y mas adelante, guionista. Avisando que ya casi se acerca el final, tal vez y no haga epilogo, eso lo decidiré en el trascurso de la escritura de los últimos capítulos.**  
**Responderé comentarios atrasados, y ya prometo no tardar demasiado.**  
**GingerLuna_Grint (No olviden de visitar mi fb fan page)**


	19. Rápidos y prácticos

**¡Hola! Sabrán que esta autora es una descarada por actualizar después de casi dos meses, y en mi anterior nota había dicho que esperaba actualizar pronto (no lo cumplí). Pero, aquí he vuelto y espero aún exista alguien del otro lado. **

**Ya estamos en la recta final, máximo tres capítulos y daré por concluido el segundo fic que publiqué casi un año atrás. **

**Aún estoy dudando en sí habrá epílogo, lo más probable es que no. **

**¡A leer! Besos**

* * *

** Rápidos y prácticos. **

Hermione se quedó estupefacta al ver la reacción de Ron, el pelirrojo la hizo bajar los últimos peldaños, se arrodilló frente a ella.

— Desde que acepté que te amaba y que quería pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, no imaginaba que nuestra hija, nuestra Rose, estuviese presente, pero, es bueno, hay testigos. — observó a su pequeña y la pelirroja atinó a sonreír aún más emocionada. Ron volvió a lo que estaba por hacer.

— Hermione, tú y yo sabemos más que nadie que hemos luchado demasiado por nosotros. Así que ya no tengo más dudas, eres la mujer de mi maldita vida y aún estoy sorprendido de que me eligieras y me hicieras padre de esa señorita que esta en el sofá. Así que, serás a la única que le pregunte esto.

Hermione se mordió el labio superior nerviosa, Ron tomó su mano izquierda y sacó de su bolsillo del pantalón, la caja pequeña y antigua.

—¿Quieres ser mi esposa? ¿Me quieres tener en tu vida para criar a nuestros monstritos?

— Ron…¡por supuesto que sí! — el pelirrojo sonrió, deslizó el anillo en el dedo anular de Hermione y se puso de pie. Rosie saltaba y aplaudía de la emoción ante la mirada de sus progenitores.

— Hermione, casemonos de inmediato. No me importa si hoy o mañana. Quiero que te conviertas oficialmente en mi esposa, en Hermione Weasley.

—Pero, Ronald. Una boda lleva tiempo de planeación. No podemos hacerlo así como así.

—¿Qué opinas, Rose? Ayúdame a convencer a tu testaruda madre que debemos casarnos en este momento. — Ron caminó con dirección a su hija, la cargo por detrás y regresó junto a Hermione

— Sí mami, papá y tú deben casarse. Hoy, por favor, ¿si? — La pelirroja juntaba sus manos como suplicando o rezando. Con una mirada de niña tierna.

Hermione sólo negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Observó la penetrante mirada de su ahora prometido y asintió.

—¡Esta bien! Hagamoslo esta semana, no entiendo como influyen tanto en mí. ¡Son unos chantajistas!

— Es mi papi, así somos los Weasley.

La sala de los Weasley - Granger fue un mar de risas ante la confesión de Rose.

Lizzy Tower era otra cosa, la chica ya tenía planeada su venganza. Solamente contaba los días para llevarla a cabo.

No quería tirar más días a la basura, pronto, Hermione Granger pagaría por haberle arrebatado a Ron.

Mediante patronus y algunas cartas enviadas por lechuza, Ron, Hermione e incluso la pequeña Rose, citaron a sus familiares para avisar la buena nueva.

Sentados en el amplio living de los futuros o ya no tanto, Weasley. Ron y Hermione, estaban de pie, quedando frente a sus familiares.

Rose descansaba en las piernas de su abuelo Arthur.

Cada miembro de la familia, tenía entre sus manos una copa de whisky de fuego, a excepción de Hermione y Ginny.

—Bueno, familia. Hermione, mi pequeña Rosie y yo, les hemos invitado o citado de esta forma para anunciarles que Hermione y yo nos casaremos esta semana.

—¿Esta semana? — Todos preguntaron en coro.

— Así es, Ron y Rosie, y bueno, también yo lo quise. Ya hemos estado separados por casi cinco años, nuestra pequeña hija esta por cumplir cuatro años. Y bueno, ya saben que estamos esperando a nuestro segundo hijo.

— Ronnie, sí que eres bueno. Los dos embarazos de Hermione se han logrado únicamente estando juntitos una vez. ¡Que buena puntería, hermanito!— George le dio un codazo a Ron, Rosie se tapó las orejas con un gracioso gesto, mientras Molly observaba no muy contenta a su hijo.

— Chicos, sabemos que no pueden esperar y esas cosas, pero, bueno, una boda no se puede planear en minutos. — Molly hablaba.

— Queremos algo sencillo, mis padres tendrán que venir desde Australia y bueno, sabemos que sea lo que sea, tardara su tiempo.

— Somos magos, podremos hacerlo. Queremos casarnos aquí, en nuestra casa. — Ron observaba soñadora mente a Hermione.

— Por supuesto, mi amor. —Hermione acortó la distancia y besó a Ron.

— Bueno, bueno. Ustedes nunca han sido tradicionales, yo ayudare a organizar su boda. — Ginny se levantó y se unió a la pareja. —¿Cuándo planean casarse?

— Hoy o mañana. Lo más pronto. — Ese era Ron.

— Pues, acepto el reto.

— No nos queda de otra. — Secundó Molly.

Horas más tarde, el resto de la familia ya se había marchado. Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la habitación de Rose, estaba por meterse a la cama.

La pequeña se encontraba en el baño, cepillaba sus dientes ante la atenta mirada de Hermione.

Ron levantaba las sabanas, al terminar, observó a Hermione que estaba recargada en la puerta del baño, que quedaba justo en frente de la habitación de Rosie.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella, la abrazó por detrás y dejó sus manos en el vientre de la castaña, dando suaves caricias. Recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione y ambos observaban a Rose.

— Gracias. — susurró muy cerca de su oído.

—¿Por qué? — Hermione hizo ademan de girarse, pero, él no se lo permitió, en cambio, continuó con las caricias al vientre de la chica.

— Por darme esta pequeña, pero, hermosa familia. Además de estar separados por cuatro años, tarde o temprano sabía que volvería a ti.

— Te amo, lo sabes, ¿cierto?

— Lo sé, Hermione. Y espero que te quede claro que siempre has sido tú, que te amo y espero saber que siempre fui yo.

— Eso no lo dudes, siempre fuiste tú. — Hermione se giró y frente a Rose sin importarle más nada, atrapó los labios de Ron.

—¡Listo! He tedminado. ¡Mami, Papi!— Ron y Hermione se separaron ante la exclamación de la pequeña Rose. Juntaron por unos segundos sus frentes, sonrieron y dirigieron toda su atención a su pequeña.

Ron se dirigió a ella para tomarla en brazos y llevarla a su habitación.

— Es hora de que la princesa Weasley, vaya a la cama.

—Espero que esos dientes estén limpios y no olvidarás cepillar la lengua, Rose.

— No lo olvidé, mami.

— Lo sé, cielo. Descansa, que tengas dulces sueños. — Hermione besó a su hija en la frente aún en brazos de Ron, él por su parte, la metió a la cama, entre los dos la arroparon, Ron se acercó a ella y depósito dos besos en su frente.

— Descansa monstrito, que tengas dulces sueños mi princesa. Y recuerda que tu madre y yo te amamos demasiado.

— Lo sé, los amo yo también. Hasta mañana.

Hermione apagó la luz y ambos salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Rupert is Grintastic


End file.
